Neón Génesis Iron Man
by Kensei1991
Summary: En un mundo donde se acerca una gran amenaza para la humanidad, un joven se pondra una armadura con un simbolo de justicia, y peleara para defender a la humanidad como Iron Man
1. Prologo

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Evangelion es de propiedad de Gainax, Iron Man y los personajes de Marvel son de Marvel, lo hago por diversión y no por fines de lucros, para que no me demanden.

Prologo

Año 2005

Es el atardecer, el día fue muy caluroso a causa del Segundo Impacto, oficialmente los hechos dicen que un meteoro gigante cayo en la Antártica que causo que el planeta cambiara su eje planetario y calentando la temperatura de la Tierra drásticamente, causando que los hielos se derritan, haciendo que el clima en gran parte del mundo fuera muy caluroso, más de la mitad de la población del planeta murió a causa del brusco cambio climático y en las guerras posteriores al Segundo Impacto.

Pero los hechos fueron alterados, en realidad una expedición científica realizada por el doctor Katsuragi descubrieron un ser que sería posteriormente conocido como ADAM el Primer Ángel, y por razones desconocidas el Ángel exploto y fue lo que en verdad causo el Segundo Impacto, , la humanidad está viviendo su momento de mayor crisis nunca antes vista en su historia, pero dentro de unos pocos años vendrán unos seres que son denominados Ángeles que va acabar con el resto de la humanidad, pero la ONU ha desarrollado un proyecto ultra secreto para detenerlo llamado el proyecto EVA, que es usar el poder de ADAM para crear a los EVA y enfrentar a los Ángeles en igual condición, pero algunos de la ONU no tiene tanta fe en usar el mismo poder que causo el Segundo Impacto, así que desarrollaron otro proyecto, pero fue cancelado ya que no tenían mucha fe de que iba a funciona, hasta el nombre del proyecto es desconocido, solo lo saben unas pocas personas.

En la parada de buses un niño como de unos tres o cuatros años estaba llorando mucho, la razón es que su madre desapareció misteriosamente por culpa de ese robot, y posteriormente su padre lo abandono diciendo que ya no tenía tiempo para él, el nombre del niño es Shinji Ikari, su madre que a cava de morir se llama Yui Ikari y su padre es Gendo Ikari.

Shinji Ikari a pesar de su corta edad tiene un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, diría que él es un genio, es capaz de resolver problemas muy complicado de física, matemática o tecnológico como si fuera simplemente caminar, hay quienes esperan que él se vuelva un gran científico en el futuro, pero a pesar de su gran inteligencia su padre lo abandono como si fuera un objeto si valor, poniéndolo muy triste y a causa de eso no ha parado de llorar.

Shinji está en la parada de buses ya que está esperando a la persona que desde hoy va a cuidar de él, su padre le dijo que era un profesor de su madre en la universidad, pero no sabe nada de él.

Shinji saca su notebook y lo enciende - estas ahí Jarvis - dijo Shinji con algunas lagrimas

- siempre a sus órdenes señor - dijo una voz con un acento inglés, se llama Jarvis es la Inteligencia Artificial de Shinji, la construyo en secreto de sus padres hace una semana, la razón por la cual Jarvis fue construido fue para que tuviera un amigo, ya que Shinji no tiene muchos amigos y por lo tanto decidió crear una inteligencia artificial con una personalidad para que él pueda charlar.

- genial Jarvis, necesitaba hablar contigo, mi madre murió y mi padre me ha abandonado diciéndome que ya no tenía tiempo para mí - dijo Shinji llorando mucho

- lo lamento señor, pero puedo decir que yo siempre estaré a su lado, usted es mi creador y amigo - dijo Jarvis consolando a su creador

- gracias Jarvis, tu eres un gran amigo - dijo Shinji

De repente un auto Ferrari de color rojo se estaciono en donde esta Shinji, de ese auto salió un hombre de como unos ochenta años de edad, es calvo, pero a pesar de su edad tiene una excelente condición física y se nota que podrá vivir muchos años, se acercó a Shinji con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-hola Shinji, mi nombre es Ho Yinsen, desde hoy en adelante voy a cuidar de ti - dijo Ho Yinsen

El nombre le sonó familiar a Shinji, luego de unos segundos recordó quien es- usted es Ho Yinsen el famoso científico, físico, inventor y médico- dijo Shinji con un tono de sorpresa

- me sorprende que un niño sepa de mi - dijo Yinsen

- sus libros sobre tecnología médica y aeroespacial es tesoro para la comunidad científica, aquí tengo uno de ellos - dijo Shinji mientras sacaba uno de sus libros de ciencia

- me siento muy alagado Shinji y muy sorprendido, ya que ese libro es muy avanzado es de nivel universitario, pero de lo que escuche de tu madre tú lo entendiste a la perfección - dijo Yinsen

-usted enseño a mi madre en la universidad- dijo Shinji

- sí, su madre era mi alumna más brillante, ella estudio Bio Ingeniería, yo le enseñe todo en lo relacionado en Ingeniería tecnológica, subamos al auto Shinji, tenemos un largo camino a Tokio 2 - dijo Yinsen

- si - dijo Shinji mientras él y Yinsen se subieron al auto Ferrari de color rojo

Paso mucho tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que Shinji tenía que decirle algo a Yinsen - señor Ho Yinsen tengo una pregunta - dijo Shinji

- cual es, y por favor llámame Yinsen - dijo Yinsen

- lo siento - dijo Shinji un poco apenado

- no es necesario que te disculpe, cual es la pregunta que quieres decirme - dijo Yinsen

- porque desde hoy vas a cuidar de mi – dijo Shinji

- como dije antes su madre fue mi más brillante alumna en la Universidad, hace más o menos un mes me dijo que si algo le pasaba a ella, y tu padre no te cuidaría, me pidió que yo fuera quien te cuidaría, yo le tengo un gran respeto a tu madre, por eso acepte – dijo Yinsen

- ya veo – dijo Shinji

- tu madre también me dijo que eres muy inteligente para tu corta edad, ella cree que un día serás unos de los científicos más brillantes del mundo, pero también ella cree que lo que te falta es a alguien te enseñe para sacar todo el potencial que tiene tu mente, ella me pidió que yo te enseñara todo lo que se, eso pues claro si quieres - dijo Yinsen

Shinji siempre le ha gustado esa cosa de ciencia y tecnología, le gusta diseñar inventos, le gusta construirlos, su primer invento fue su inteligencia artificial Jarvis, y está orgulloso de su creación, aprender de Yinsen será genial, él es uno de los científicos e inventores más grandes que tuvo el mundo antes del Segundo Impacto, seria todo un honor aprender de el – si me gustaría señor, digo Yinsen – dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

- fantásticos, Shinji hemos llegado a tu nuevo hogar – dijo Yinsen, la casa de Yinsen es grande y muy bella, posee grandes jardines (la casa de Tony Start en las películas de Iron Man), Shinji se sorprendió, nunca espero que viviera en un lugar así

- te gusta Shinji – dijo Yinsen

- sí, debo mostrarle algo – dijo Shinji mientras sacaba su Notebook, y luego lo encendió – estas ahí Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- siempre a sus órdenes señor – dijo Jarvis

- Yinsen le presento a Jarvis, mi inteligencia artificial privada, di hola Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- hola señor Yinsen, mi nombre es Jarvis, soy la inteligencia artificial creada por Shinji Ikari – dijo Jarvis

Yinsen quedo sorprendido, Shinji construyo una inteligencia artificial capaz de hablar, eso para varios científicos era imposible, pero ese pequeño niño demostró que no lo era, ya que lo logro, Shinji es más inteligente de lo que Yinsen pensó inicialmente.

- hola Jarvis, mi nombre es Ho Yinsen, Shinji estoy en verdad sorprendido, tu solo creaste una inteligencia artificial, y se nota que es mucho más avanzada de las ya construida – dijo Yinsen

- muchas gracias – dijo Shinji

Shinji y Yinsen entraron a la casa, desde el día de mañana Yinsen le enseñara a Shinji todo lo que sabe sobre ciencia y tecnología, la inteligencia de Shinji Ikari supera por crecer a algunas de las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad, lo único que falta es desarrollarla para poder sacar todo su potencial.

Año 2012

Y a ha pasado siete años desde que Shinji vive con Yinsen, en ese tiempo Yinsen le enseño a Shinji todo lo que sabe sobre ciencia y tecnología, lo que más ha sorprendido a Yinsen es que Shinji aprende todo eso tan fácilmente, es como si su mente fuera una computadora, Shinji ya ha superado a muchos de los alumnos que Yinsen enseño, también Yinsen cree que Shinji está cerca de superar a su madre en termino de inteligencia, algo que al principio no pensaba que iba a pasar, al parecer Shinji heredo la inteligencia de su madre muerta, es sin duda es hijo de Yui Ikari.

Shinji también ha mejorado a Jarvis en todo estos años, Jarvis sigue siendo el mismo en sí, pero lo a actualizado para que el fuera mucho más eficiente, Shinji pudo a ver desarrollado otra inteligencia artificial, pero quiso seguir con Jarvis. Shinji es decidido de sí mismo, y es sociable con sus amigos, en especial con James Rhodes pero sus amigos le llaman Rhodey, es el hijo de la abogada de Yinsen.

Shinji está regresando de la Universidad de Tokio 2, con su actual coeficiente intelectual y la influencia de Yinsen tenía de esa Universidad pudo entrar a esa universidad, y está a solo un años de licenciarse de Física Avanzada con las mejores calificaciones nunca antes vistas en esa universidad, sorprendiendo a todo los maestros que un niño de doce años de edad esté a punto de graduarse con esas calificaciones, se nota que Shinji Ikari es todo un genio, en especial científico.

Shinji está a solo una cuadra de su casa, pero escucha de repente el sonido de un auto a gran velocidad, Shinji vio que ese auto esta fuera de control, lo más probable es porque su conductor esta ebrio, ese auto choca con el poste de luz que está a solo unos tres metros de Shinji, los cables eléctricos del poste toca con la gasolina que estaba saliendo de ese auto y explota.

Shinji recibió un poco de la explosión causando pequeñas quemaduras de primer grado, pero un pedazo de metal de ese auto sale volando y que incrustado en el pecho de Shinji dejándolo inconsciente.

Yinsen estaba cerca de ese lugar y fue a ver lo que sucedió, ahí vio a Shinji en el suelo con un pedazo de metal en su pecho, se acercó a Shinji, se dio cuenta que aún seguía vivo, pero no iba aguantar el viaje al hospital, así que Yinsen lo tomo de sus brazos y lo llevo a su casa, para tratarlo el mismo.

Yinsen fue a su librero, presiono su palma con un dispositivo, el librero se movió a la derecha, era el laboratorio secreto de la casa, las únicas personas que tienen acceso para entrar es Yinsen y Shinji, dentro del lugar había un montón de equipos tecnológicos muy avanzados, la mayoría fueron creado por Yinsen pero mejoraros por Shinji.

Yinsen puso a Shinji en la camilla, hay comenzó con la operación, pudo sacar la mayor parte de la placa de metal del auto, pero el corazón de Shinji está muy dañado, pero operable, y además aún hay una placa de metal que se dirigía a su corazón, y tratar de sacarlo es muy peligroso, ya que podría dañar aún más su corazón, se dio cuenta que solo hay una forma de que Shinji no muera, fue a una caja fuerte, la abrió y había una esfera de color azul y la tomo.

Doce horas después

Shinji despertó, noto que estaba en el laboratorio secreto de Yinsen, luego recordó del accidente con ese auto, se levantó de la cama y noto una esfera de color azul en su pecho.

- veo que despertaste – dijo Yinsen con un poco de comida para Shinji

- Yinsen que es esto – dijo Shinji

- en el accidente una placa de metal golpeo tu pecho y daño tu corazón, saque lo que más pude del metal, pero aun había algo de placa de metal que se dirigía a tu corazón para perforarlo, ese dispositivo en tu pecho es lo único que puede mantener ese objeto alejado de tu corazón, se llama Reactor ARK, proporciona la energía para que el electroimán que puse en tu pecho para que la placa de metal no se acerque en tu corazón, el reactor ARK proporciona energía limpia, eso hace que tu sangre o células no sean envenado, era la única fuente de energía que te podía salvar, otra fuente de energía te mataría poco a poco ya que envinaría tu sangre o células – dijo Yinsen

- increíble – dijo Shinji mientras veía el reactor ARK

- el reactor ARK emite tanta energía que haría ver a la energía nuclear como si fuera juguetes, podría alimentar la ciudad por más de un año sin cargarse, pero como alimenta tu electroimán emite mucha energía por lo tanto tendrás que cargarlo cada mes – dijo Yinsen

- entiendo – dijo Shinji

- aquí hay algo de comida, come y luego descansa, he llamado a la universidad no iras esta semana – dijo Yinsen

- sí, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida Yinsen – dijo Shinji mientras tomaba la bandeja de comida y luego comenzó a comer

Seis meses después

Shinji está en el laboratorio, está desarrollando un nuevo invento, en la palma de la mano derecha lleva una especie de esfera blanca, con varios cables que se conecta con el reactor ARK en su pecho.

- listo Jarvis, quiero que concentre un uno por ciento de energía – dijo Shinji

- como lo ordene señor, esperemos que este vez no explote como el anterior – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis admito que esa vez cometí un error de cálculo, pero esta vez estoy totalmente seguro que funcionara – dijo Shinji

- si señor – dijo Jarvis

La esfera blanca comenzó a reunir energía, y formo una especie de esfera de energía de color azul en la palma de Shinji, Shinji está feliz después de varios meses su nuevo invento al fin funciona a la perfección.

Yinsen entro en el laboratorio secreto para ver lo que Shinji está haciendo – Shinji que estás haciendo – dijo Yinsen

- Yinsen he terminado mi último invento - dijo Shinji

- que es tu invento – dijo Shinji

- me inspire en crear una tecnología capaz de ser compatible con el reactor ARK, le presento la tecnología Repulsora – dijo Shinji

- que es la tecnología Repulsora – dijo Yinsen

- los repulsores comprimen las partículas de neutrones del reactor ARK para que genere un potente haz de energía – dijo Shinji

- pero las partículas de neutrones no viajan mucho en la atmosfera – dijo Yinsen un poco escéptico

- dentro del lente repulsor genera aire ironizado que permite que las partículas de neutrones forme un láser con el nombre de laser repulsor, que viajan a una velocidad de 500 milisegundos por explosiones, con esto podremos aumentar la velocidad y la altura de los aviones o poder desintegrar escombros de edificios colapsados o derrumbes – explico Shinji

- increíble, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso, después de tener el reactor ARK por años, en menos de seis meses tú has descubierto una tecnología que sea compatible con mi reactor ARK, felicitaciones – dijo Yinsen

- muchas gracias, pero yo no podría haber creado esta tecnología si no fuera por usted, usted me enseño muy bien por todos estos años – dijo Shinji

De repente Yinsen se puso pálido, luego cayó colapsado, Shinji se asustó mucho y llamo al hospital, después de llegar al hospital pusieron a Yinsen en urgencia, pero los doctores no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle la vida y murió por causa de un ataque al corazón.

Tres días después se realizó el funeral, fueron todos los compañeros de Yinsen como antiguos alumnos de Yinsen, todos dieron su condolencia a Shinji Ikari que era el alumno actual de Yinsen, y también Yinsen era su tutor.

Al terminar el funeral y los invitados se estaban retirando, la señora Rhodes la madre de Rhodey y la abogada de Yinsen se acercó a Shinji.

- Shinji mis condolencia por la muerte de Yinsen – dijo la señora Rhodes

- gracias señora Rhodes – dijo Shinji

- debo comunicarle que en el testamento de Yinsen declara que usted a heredado todo el dinero como propiedades del señor Yinsen, esta casa como la de Tokio 3 es legalmente de usted, el total de dinero que usted hereda es de quinientos millones de dólares norteamericanos, el cual usted recibirá tres millones mensuales, Yinsen pensó que usted sabría usar muy bien esa cantidad de dinero, después de que usted cumpla los dieciochos años de edad podrá reclamar todo el dinero – dijo la señora Rhodes

Shinji quedo sorprendido, jamás espero que Yinsen haya declarado en su testamento que el heredara todo lo que Yinsen tenía, recibiría tres millones de dólares cada mes, lo cual podría usar para hacer sus inventos

Shinji volvió a su casa, ahora el viviría en ese lugar con Jarvis, está planeando poder a Jarvis dirigiendo la casa, quiso ir al laboratorio, Shinji está muy triste, pero Yinsen querría que el siguiera adelante, activo el ordenador del laboratorio, apareció la imagen de una especie de traje blindado con el reactor ARK en el pecho, Shinji ha estado diseñando esa armadura como el siguiente paso de la tecnología repulsora, con esas armaduras una sola persona podría realizar cosas que normalmente haría cientos de hombres, exploración de cualquier ambiente hostil, aguas profundas, volcanes el espacio cualquier lugar, ayudaría en las expediciones científicas y de búsqueda y rescate, esas armaduras cambiaran al mundo.

Shinji decidió que es el momento de construirlas, y con el dinero que recibiría cada mes, podrá comprar los materiales que necesita para su construcción.

Fin del capítulo, espero críticas y sugerencias


	2. El Nacimiento de Iron Man

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax y Iron Man y los demás personajes de Marvel son de propiedad de Marvel Comic, escribo esta historia solo por diversión, y no por fines de lucros, para que no me demande

Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento de Iron Man

Año 2015

Ya ha pasado dos años y medio desde la muerte de Yinsen, Shinji está en su laboratorio o como ahora planea llamar la Armería terminando la construcción de su último invento, la Exo Armadura Mark 1, su color principal es rojo, acompañado con el color dorado (la armadura de la serie de televisión Iron Man Aventura de Hierro), su laboratorio posee los mejores sistemas tecnológicos de la Tierra, la mayoría construida por el mismo.

Shinji ya es un joven de catorce años de edad, tiene una buena condición física ya que él se ha mantenido comer de manera saludable y hacer ejercicios, Shinji ya se licencio de Física Avanzada con los máximos honores en la Universidad de Tokio 2.

La armadura posee una aleación oro titanio, permitiendo que sea ligera y resistente a la vez, y también permite que pueda alcanzar grandes alturas sin el temor de congelarse por causa del frio, cada parte de la armadura están unidad por energía magnética, que permite que estén muy bien unidas, sus botas llevan jets repulsor, que permite ir a una velocidad máxima de Mach 6, las palmas de la mano lleva repulsor, permitiendo generar el potente laser repulsor o crear un potente campo de fuerza, que Shinji lo llama escudo repulsor, también funciona como un estabilizador de vuelo, permitiendo que tenga una mejor aerodinámica que los mejores aviones creados por el hombre, los sistemas de la armadura son controlado por el casco, es decir con solo pensar en las funciones de la armadura hace que hagan esas funciones, también la armadura le da una fuerza sobrehumana al usuario.

Shinji está muy feliz al ver su creación más grande jamás hecha, tomo mucho tiempo construirla, casi dos año y medio poder desarrollarla, no fue tan fácil como imagino al principio de construirla, ya que tuvo muchos fallos en el tiempo que construida, pero ahora ya sabe los conocimientos básicos como para desarrollar otras armaduras que demoraría máximo un mes, Shinji está planeando seguir construyendo más armaduras, cada una con una función en específico, de seguro Yinsen y su madre estarían orgulloso de él.

- esta por fin listo Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- exacto señor, muchas felicitaciones – dijo Jarvis la inteligencia artificial de Shinji, ahora dirige tanto la casa como la Armería

- es el momento de probarla, actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji con un tono de mucho entusiasmo

- como ordene señor activando exo armadura Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Mark 1; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

- Jarvis es momento de revisar los sistemas de la exo armadura Mark 1 – dijo Shinji con los altavoces de la armadura, que hace que su voz suene más aguda que lo normal, causando que su voz sea irreconocible

- como ordene señor, comenzando escáner – dijo Jarvis mientras escaneaba la armadura Mark 1 – sistema de repulsión de palmas y botas luz verde, sistema de propulsión de vuelo luz verde, sistema magnético de la armadura luz verde, reactor ARK cargando los sistemas de la armadura luz verde, energía de reserva luz verde, piloto automático luz verde, sistema de control de los sistemas de la armadura del casco luz verde, exo armadura Mark 1 sus funciones están en buenas condiciones – dijo Jarvis

- muchas gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- de nada señor, quiere que le quite la armadura – dijo Jarvis

- no Jarvis, quiero que abras la escotilla, es hora de probar a este bebe en el campo – dijo Shinji

- no se lo sugiero señor, aún hay algunos detalles que revisar antes de usar el sistema de vuelo de la exo armadura Mark 1, puede ser un poco peligroso – dijo Jarvis al

- Jarvis a veces tienes que correr antes de caminar – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

Las escotillas se abrieron, Shinji activo sus botas repulsores para volar, junto con las palmas repulsoras, al elevarse la escotilla lo llevo a unos almacenes abandonados que están a la afuera de la ciudad , esos almacenes son todos de propiedad de Shinji y casi nadie se acerca a ellos, era el lugar perfecto como para salir volando sin ser vistos.

Una vez afuera comenzó a volar por los alrededores de Tokio 2 que esta ya comenzando a anochecer, la velocidad en que iba es excelente, también probo aerodinámica de la armadura, claramente se podía mover de manera eficaz, dentro del casco de la armadura esta todo los estados de la armadura, su nivel de energía, su velocidad, también mostraba la imagen del exterior.

Shinji está feliz su invento funciona mejor que lo que imagino inicialmente, está muy orgulloso de su armadura, todos estos años construyéndola valió la pena, y no planea parar, continuara con las construcciones de nuevas versiones de armadura, cada una para un objetivo en específico, una para exploraciones de aguas profunda y oscuras, otra para que soporte la presión y el calor del magma de los volcanes, otra para que soporte el frio y el vacío del mismo espacio, entre otras más.

- Jarvis es hora de elevarse, dime el record de altitud – dijo Shinji dentro de su armadura

- El record de altitud pertenece al avion SR-71 Blackbird, son 26 kilometros de altitud señor – dijo Jarvis mientras le mostraba el avion en la pantalla del casco de la armadura

- entonces es momento de superarlo – dijo Shinji

La armadura comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad, Shinji está muy emocionado, claramente estar dentro de la armadura siente una sensación muy agradable, es algo que no sabe describir con palabras.

- señor sugiero que llegue hasta aquí – dijo Jarvis

- los records existen para ser superado – dijo Shinji ignorando la sugerencia de Jarvis, y continuo elevándose

- ya se ha superado los 26 kilómetros de altitud – dijo Jarvis

- aun puedo subir mucho más, sigamos – dijo Shinji muy emocionado

Shinji continuo subiendo, ya se estaba comenzando a ver el espacio exterior, era algo impresionante.

- señor sugiero que regrese señor, ya que la exo armadura Mark 1 no fue diseñada para que soporte el frio y el vacío del espacio, puede ser muy peligroso – dijo Jarvis

- tienes razón Jarvis, voy a comenzar a bajar – dijo Shinji mientras comenzó a descender, fue directo a Tokio 2 a gran velocidad

- Jarvis esta armadura es genial, nunca pensé que fuera así, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería al principio, de verdad esta vez me he superado a mí mismo – dijo Shinji

- usted la diseño señor, es más que obvio que la exo armadura Mark 1 sería muy impresionante – dijo Jarvis

-exacto Jarvis, definitivamente soy un genio científico y un brillante inventor– dijo Shinji

Mientras llegaba a la ciudad de Tokio 2, el casco de la exo armadura Mark 1 recogió una señal en el canal de emergencia de la policía de Tokio 2, Shinji tuvo algo de curiosidad y decidió escucharla.

- Jarvis quiero escuchar esa señal de emergencia- dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

- a todas las unidades, código azul en el banco municipal de Tokio 2, repito código azul al banco municipal de Tokio 2, necesitamos refuerzos con urgencias – dijo una persona que era supuestamente un policía, código azul, Shinji nunca ha escuchado ese código

- Jarvis que es un código azul, he escuchado el código amarillo o el código rojo, pero jamás un código azul, ese oficial parecía muy asustado, es algo grave – dijo Shinji

- revisando bases de datos de la policía, información encontrado, código azul es una alerta de emergencia prioritaria, que es incluso superior al código rojo, su significado es ataque de súper villano – dijo Jarvis

- super villanos – dijo Shinji

Shinji sabe lo que son los súper villanos, son personas que usan sus poderes, tecnologías o destrezas para beneficio propio, como el robo de bancos o joyerías, la policía local le cuesta mucho poder controlarlos, más bien solo los militares podrían controlarlos o los vigilantes, o como algunos los llaman héroes, que son aquellos que usan sus poderes, destrezas o tecnologías para poder hacer el bien, lo malo es que en la ciudad de Tokio 2 no tienen ni siquiera un superhéroe para protegerlos de los súper villanos.

- Jarvis voy a ir – dijo Shinji

- porque señor – dijo Jarvis

- no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, voy directo al banco municipal de Tokio 2, sin discusión – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

Shinji se dirigió directamente al banco municipal de Tokio 2, con el fin de detener a ese súper villano que está amenazando la seguridad de la sociedad.

En el banco Municipal de Tokio 2 unos minutos antes

Ya estaba anocheciendo, en el banco solo están los pocos clientes haciendo sus trámites, como sacar o depositar dinero, pero de repente hubo una explosión en la puerta del banco, todos miraron a atrás y miraron un sujeto de armadura muy acorazada de color verde, sus ojos brillan de color amarillo.

Algunos saben quién es, es Hombre de Titanio, un peligroso súper villano muy buscado por la policía, su armadura le da una fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia sobrehumana, capacidad de vuelo y de las manos puede lanzar laser de energía, él ya ha causado muchos problemas en la ciudad, pero nunca ha sido derrotado por la policía y nadie sabe quién es.

-saludo a todos, soy el Hombre de Titanio y exijo todo el dinero que tiene el banco ahora – dijo Hombre de Titanio con un tono muy agudo y muy amenazante, está apuntando a las personas con su palma de láser.

El personal del banco sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que darle todo el dinero, después de unos minutos le dio al Hombre de Titanio seis bolsas llenas de yenes, debería haber cientos de millones de yenes.

El Hombre de Titanio salió del banco, pero al estar afuera está rodeada por diez choces de policía, y ha bien como unos veinte policías apuntando al Hombre de Titanio.

- Hombre de Titanio está rodeado, ríndete o dispararemos – dijo el oficial al mando de los policías

- vaya, pero si es la policía, creo que voy a divertirme un poco antes de irme – dijo el Hombre de Titanio mientras dejaba el dinero al suelo, y disparo su laser directamente a uno de los coches de los policías y haciendo que explote de inmediato

Los policías comenzaron a disparar, pero la armadura del Hombre de Titanio aguantaba los disparos de las pistolas de los policías, sin ni siquiera causar un mínimo rasguño a la armadura.

Hombre de Titanio disparo de nuevo su laser a otro de los coches de los policías, haciendo que explote e hiriendo a media docena de policías, el oficial sabía que sus hombres no podrán aguantar contra la armadura del Hombre de Titanio, hace que tomo su comunicador

- a todas las unidades, código azul en el banco municipal de Tokio 2, repito código azul al banco municipal de Tokio 2, necesitamos refuerzos con urgencias – dijo el oficial al mando de los policías

El Hombre de Titanio fue a donde los policías golpeándolo con mucha fuerzas, noqueando ya a tres de los policías, quedan solo once policías, ellos siguieron disparando, pero como antes los disparos de las pistolas de los policías no causaba ningún daño.

- policías tontos, sus armas son inútiles, se necesitaría algo como un tanque si quiere que causar algo de daño a mi armadura – dijo el Hombre de Titanio riéndose

- menos mal que no me traje un tanque – dijo una voz aguda y desconocida en el cielo

El Hombre de Titanio, los civiles y los policías vieron al cielo, y vieron un sujeto blindado de color rojo con dorado, lleva una especie de esfera de color azul, que hace pensar que es esa su fuente de energía, ese sujeto comenzó a descender quedando entre el Hombre de Titanio y los policías.

- quien eres tu – dijo el Hombre de Titanio

- alguien que usa la ciencia y la tecnología para ayudar y proteger a la personas, no para dañarlas – dijo Shinji mientras disparo su laser repulsor directamente hacia el Hombre de Titanio

El láser golpeo al Hombre de Titanio enviándolo varios metros atrás, y causando grandes daños al cuerpo de la armadura del Hombre de Titanio, sorprendiendo a los policías y al Hombre de Titanio

- maldito eso no se quedara así – dijo el Hombre de Titanio disparando su laser de energía directamente a ese otro sujeto con armadura, golpeándolo, pero no causo ni siquiera un rasguño – eso no es posible – dijo el Hombre de Titanio muy sorprendido

- creo que mi armadura es mucho más avanzada que la tuya, quítate la armadura y entrégate a la policía, o tendré que lastimarte para que lo hagas – dijo Shinji mientras se preparaba su laser repulsor para disparar

- nunca – dijo el Hombre de Titanio

Activo sus propulsores para golpear a ese sujeto de armadura de color rojo y dorado, ese sujeto activo sus laser de energía de color azul, Hombre de Titanio se elevó para esquivar ese ataque, pero cuando estaba en el cielo,

Shinji activo los propulsores de su armadura para poder alcanzar al Hombre de Titanio que estaba en el cielo, una vez que estuvo en frente del Hombre de Titanio activo sus repulsores y lo mando al suelo, donde formo un cráter en el suelo, por causa del peso de la armadura del Hombre de Titanio, combinado con la velocidad de la caída.

Hombre de Titanio está muy molesto, desde que construyo esa armadura para ser un súper villano siempre creyó que sería imparable hacia la autoridad, pero ahora mismo otro sujeto de armadura aparece para pelear contra él, esa armadura es sin duda mucho más sofisticada que su armadura.

- te rindes ahora o es que acaso quieres seguir peleando conmigo Hombre de Titanio – dijo Shinji mientras descendía al suelo

Hombre de Titanio volvió a comenzar lanzando un montón de laser a ese sujeto de armadura, causando una gran nube de polvo, una vez que el humo de disipo estaba ese sujeto de armadura rojo y dorado rodeado por una especie de campo de fuerza que lo protegió de todo los disparos laser del Hombre de Titanio sorprendiendo a todos.

Hombre de Titanio por causa del temor activo sus propulsores para poder escapar del sujeto de armadura de color rojo y dorado, Shinji al ver eso activo sus propulsores para seguirlo y no dejar que se escape, Hombre de Titanio ha sido un gran problema para los habitantes de Tokio 2 en los últimos seis meses desde que apareció.

No paso mucho tiempo para alcanzar al Hombre de Titanio, una vez que Shinji estuvo arriba del activo su laser repulsor para caiga al suelo, están en medio de una plaza, las personas del área comenzaron a alejarse una vez que vieron al Hombre de Titanio.

Shinji descendió a gran velocidad y fue a golpear al Hombre de Titanio, sus golpes están causando muchos daños al blindaje de la armadura del Hombre de Titanio, ya que la armadura aumenta la fuerza del usuario de manera significante, haciendo que pueda levantar más de diez toneladas.

Shinji activo sus repulsores causando que el Hombre de Titanio choque con un auto, la armadura del Hombre de Titanio esta con daños bastante graves, Hombre de Titanio vio al auto y lo levanto para golpear a ese sujeto de armadura rojo y dorado, y por lo tanto lo tomo y se lo lanzo con mucha fuerza a ese sujeto con armadura de color rojo y dorado.

Shinji podía esquivarlo, pero habían varias personas como unos veinte metros detrás de él, y por la velocidad en que el Hombre de Titanio lanzo el auto podrían golpear a esos civiles inocentes, por lo tanto decidió recibir el impacto y agarro el auto con mucha facilidad a causa de la súper fuerza que la armadura le da a su usuario.

Hombre de Titanio disparo su laser directamente al tanque de combustible del auto, y causo que explote mientras que ese hombre de armadura de color rojo y dorado, causando una gran nube causado por la explosión del auto, en que ese sujeto de armadura quedo atrapado

- gane, sabias que tu no podrías derrotarme – dijo el Hombre de Titanio muy aliviado, ya que cree que ese otro hombre con armadura ha sido por fin derrotado por él.

El humo de polvo comenzó a disiparse, Shinji esta aun levantado, pero la pintura de su armadura está un poco dañada por causa de la explosión del auto, haciendo molestándolo un poco.

- dañaste la pintura, que no sabes lo bien que se veía mi armadura con el color rojo y el dorado – dijo Shinji con un poco de queja

- no es posible, quien eres – dijo Hombre de Titanio muy asustado

- como te dije antes soy alguien que ha decidido usar la ciencia y la tecnología para ayudar a los demás, eso nos hace muy diferente, ambos usamos armaduras, pero tú la usa para dañar a las personas, eso es algo que no pienso permitir, serás derrotado e iras a la cárcel – dijo Shinji

Hombre de Titanio disparo de nuevo su ataque de láser, sabiendo que no dañaría a esa armadura, pero no quería ir a la cárcel, espera que por lo menos la explosión causo algún problema a los sistemas de la armadura de ese sujeto desconocido.

Shinji activo sus laser repulsores, ambos ataques de laser chocaron, pero los repulsores fueron mucho más potentes, y comenzó a ganar terreno, golpeando al Hombre de Titanio y derribándolo.

Shinji voló a donde estaba el, y con su mano golpeo el pecho, sacando las celdas de energía de la armadura del Hombre de Titanio, causando que los sistemas de la armadura se apaguen.

Poco tiempo después la policía llego a la plaza y tomaron al Hombre de Titanio, le quitaron el casco y revelaron que era un joven de como unos veinte años de edad, sorprendiendo a todos que el temido Hombre de Titanio era un joven de esa edad, después le quitaron la armadura, y pusieron a la persona que es el Hombre de Titanio en un camión blindado de la policía, antes de que ese camión se fue asomo su mirada a la ventada.

- no serás la última vez que me veras, un día saldré, y cuando eso suceda volveré con solo un fin y ese es destruirte – dijo mientras que el camión blindado comenzó a andar

Luego los civiles lo aplaudieron con mucha fuerza y con gritos de felicidad, eso sorprendiendo mucho a Shinji, lo estaban tratando como un héroe, fue a detener al Hombre de Titanio para evitar que lastime a alguien, no esperaba que algo como esto sucediera, en verdad no lo esperaba., Shinji activo sus propulsores para poder irse y volver a su casa.

- eso fue muy emocionante Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- pero fue muy peligroso, el Hombre de Titanio es un criminal muy peligroso señor – dijo Jarvis

- pero su tecnología prácticamente no se compara con la tecnología de la armadura Mark 1 que yo mismo he construido Jarvis o no – dijo Shinji con un tono de mucho orgullo y de mucha despreocupación

- señor recibo una llamada de James Rhodes – dijo Jarvis

- ponla en línea con la armadura, hola Rhodey, que sucede – dijo Shinji

- Shinji que acaso estás loco, enfrentándote al Hombre de Titanio, es uno de los súper villanos más buscado y peligroso del país, eso fue muy peligroso, que pasa si hubiera dañado tu corazón – dijo Rhodey un poco molesto por la acción de su amigo

- vamos Rhodey, estoy en perfecta condición, no debes preocuparte por mí – dijo Shinji

- excepto por tu corazón, sabes lo que pasaría si el reactor ARK sufre muchos daños, tu corazon dejaria de latir y moririas – dijo Rhodey

- Hombre de Titanio estaba causando desmanes de nuevo, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, por lo tanto fui a detenerlo, además mi armadura es mucho más avanzada que la del Hombre de Titanio, solo daño un poco la pintura – dijo Shinji

- ese no es el caso, no construiste la armadura para luchar contra súper villanos Shinji, a parte recién la has terminado de construir, que pasa si hubiera habido algunas fallas en el diseño de tu exo armadura Mark 1 – dijo Rhodey

- Rhodey que acaso dudas en mis conocimientos en ciencias y tecnología, mi armadura funciona mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba al principio, en verdad es sorprendente, deberías tomar una vuelta en ella uno de estos días, sentirás una sensación nunca antes vista viejo amigo – dijo Shinji

- ese no es caso, hay un montón de razones por la cual luchar contra súper villanos con esa armadura es una mala idea – dijo Rhodey

- nombra alguna – dijo Shinji

- bueno tú, no debes, hay aves – dijo Rhodey un poco resignado ya que no encontraba una buena razón para responder su pregunta acerca de la armadura Mark 1

- Rhodey se sintió muy bien poder salvar a esa gente y de poder detener a ese súper villano llamado Hombre de Titanio, además personas como el que usa la ciencia y la tecnología para dañar a los demás o para su propio beneficio, y tú sabes que eso me hace enojar – dijo Shinji

- ok, mi madre me esta llamada para comer tengo que colgar, nos vemos Shinji – dijo Rhodey

- nos vemos Rhodey – dijo Shinji mientras colgaba

Shinji llego al almacén abandonado y entro a la puerta secreta para poder dirigirse a la Armería, una vez allí, se quitó su exo armadura Mark 1.

- Jarvis quiero el estado de la armadura Mark 1 ahora – dijo Shinji

- comenzando análisis, análisis terminado, los daños de la armadura Mark 1 son mínimos, sus reparación solo debería durar unas pocas horas de trabajo, señor – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- señor debería recargar su reactor ARK, sabe perfectamente que el uso de la armadura en estado de vuelo, mas por disparar los laser repulsores agotan más energía de lo normal – dijo Jarvis

- tienes razón Jarvis en esto, voy a recargar de inmediato mi reactor ARK – dijo Shinji

Shinji se dirigió a su ordenador principal, al lado del teclado hay una especie de palma, Shinji presiono su mano derecho.

- carga en proceso – dijo Jarvis

El reactor ARK de Shinji se comenzó a cargar, pasó como unos cinco minutos desde que comenzó la carga del reactor ARK de Shinji.

- carga terminada – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- de nada señor, ahora que planea hacer – dijo Jarvis

- primero iré a comer algo, tengo hambre, luego volveré a reparar los daños de la armadura Mark 1, y más tarde me iré a dormir – dijo Shinji

- como desee señor – dijo Jarvis

Shinji salió de la Armería para poder entrar a su casa, una vez allí se fue directamente a la cocina y se preparó algo para poder comer; una vez alimentado volvió a su Armería, para poder comenzar con las reparaciones de la armadura Mark 1, como dijo Jarvis los daños fueron mínimos y solo tomo menos de dos horas para terminar su reparación.

Shinji volvió a pintar las partes en que la pintura se dañó por causa de la explosión del auto en su batalla contra el Hombre de Titanio, eso le alivio a Shinji ya que su armadura debe tener estilo, si su pintura está dañada su armadura no tiene nada de estilo.

Una vez que termino con las reparaciones y la pintura de la armadura Mark 1, Shinji noto que son casi las dos de la madrugada, y decidió irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente

El timbre de la casa de Shinji sonó, causando que él se despierte, eran casi las diez de la mañana, Shinji fue a abrir la puerta.

Está en esa puerta su mejor amigo James Rhodes, pero sus amigos lo llaman Rhodey, tiene también catorce años de edad, es de Estados Unidos, su padre es el enlace del ejercito de los Estados Unidos con el gobierno de Japón, su madre es una brillante abogada, anteriormente era la abogada de Yinsen, pero ahora es la abogada de Shinji., Rhodey tenía un periódico en su mano derecha.

- que pasa Rhodey – dijo Shinji un poco somnoliento

- madrugaste de nuevo – dijo Rhodey

- si – dijo Shinji mientras bostezaba

- Shinji debes ver esto – dijo Rhodey mientras mostraba la portada del periódico del día.

Shinji miro la portada, estaba ahí una imagen de el dentro de su armadura Mark 1 quitándole las celdas de energía del Hombre de Titanio, durante el fin de su batalla contra el Hombre de Titanio, la portada dice **Iron Man el héroe blindado derrota al temido Hombre de Titanio.**

- Iron Man, los medios de comunicaciones me llaman Iron Man, eso es cierto Rhodey – dijo Shinji

- sí, están hablando de ti también en todos los noticieros de todo el país, como dice el diario te llaman Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, Shinji eres un héroe, ya que atrapaste al Hombre de Titanio uno de los súper villanos más peligrosos del país – dijo Rhodey

- bueno técnicamente mi armadura es de una aleación oro titanio, lleva poco hierro, pero el nombre tiene mucho estilo, y no sonaría para nada bien Hombre Oro Titanio o no Rhodey – dijo Shinji

- las personas están diciendo lo genial que eres, y se preguntan quién es Iron Man, que planes hacer Shinji – dijo Rhodey

- Yinsen siempre quiso usar la ciencia y la tecnología para proteger a la gente, para salvar vidas, y es eso lo que yo hare, eso es lo que Iron Man hará, voy a proteger y salvar a las personas – dijo Shinji con una mirada de mucha determinación

- Shinji también te llego una carta – dijo Rhodey

- qué raro, normalmente recibo mi correo mediante correos electrónicos – dijo Shinji mientras tomaba la carta y vio de quien es la carta sorprendiendo mucho a Shinji

- que pasa – dijo Rhodey

- es de mi padre – dijo Shinji mientras habría la carta

- que dice Shinji – dijo Rhodey

– dice ven – también vio un boleto de tren para poder ir a Tokio 3 dentro de tres días, y la imagen de una bella y joven mujer

- que planeas hacer Shinji – dijo Rhodey

- voy a ir, tal vez haya una razón por la cual quiere que vaya a Tokio 3, además no planeo quedarme por más tiempo de lo que necesite – dijo Shinji

- está bien, tengo que volver a casa para desayunar, nos vemos más tarde Shinji – dijo Rhodey mientras se iba

- nos vemos Rhodey – dijo Shinji mientras entraba a su casa para poder ir el a tomar su desayuno

Shinji está comiendo su cereal con un vaso de jugo mientras veía el televisor, de repente monstro la televisión una noticia de último minuto, era de unos trenes que chocaron entre sí, los bomberos, los paramédicos y el equipo de búsqueda y rescate se dirige para ese lugar.

Shinji al ver esa noticia fue a donde su Armería, una vez adentro fue directamente a su armadura Mark 1.

- actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección cubrieron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Mark 1; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

Shinji salió de la Armería y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ese accidente de trenes para ver lo que puede hacer, es hora que el nuevo superhéroe Iron Man vaya a proteger a las personas.

Fin del capítulo espero críticas y sugerencias


	3. El Ataque del Ángel

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Evangelion es propiedad de Gainax y Iron Man y los demás personajes de Marvel son de propiedad de Marvel Comic, escribo esta historia solo por diversión, y no por fines de lucros, para que no me demande.

Capítulo 2: El ataque del Ángel

Ya ha pasado tres días desde que Shinji recibió la carta de su padre para que vaya a Tokio 3, en este momento salió de la estación del tren, está esperando a la persona que lo debería recoger, Misato Katsuragi, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Shinji se está preguntando porque no hay nadie en las calles, a esta hora debería haber personas que van a sus trabajos, van de compras, o simplemente pasan un buen rato, pero no hay nadie, parece que la ciudad esta desierta.

Shinji solo tiene una mochila en su espalda de color rojo, y a los lados de color dorado, lleva un pantalón de color azul y una polera de color rojo.

De repente cerca de Shinji apareció una joven de su misma edad, su pelo es de color azul, y tiene ojos rojos, es muy bella, Shinji está a punto de decirle algo, pero aparece un temblor, haciendo que las aves que estaban en el lugar comienzan a vuelen

Durante ese momento que Shinji se distrajo por las aves volando, la joven de pelo azul y ojos rojos desapareció de la nada, como si él se cómo el viento, algo que no era lógico para Shinji.

Volvieron los temblores, Shinji sabía que había algo raro, eso no parecía como temblores normales, más bien parece como si fueran pisadas, por causa del ritmo y el tiempo en que los temblores aparecen, pero para que se pueda causar ese tipo de fuerza como para provocar un temblores debería ser algo bastante grande, desconcertando aún más a Shinji, pronto también sintió el sonido de armamento, como misiles y ametralladoras, que es lo que está pasando en esta ciudad.

Océano unos minutos antes

Una criatura gigante avía había salido del mar y se acercaba a Tokio 3, es un humanoide de color negro de enormes proporciones como de unos cuarenta metros de alto, con formaciones aparentemente óseas en sus hombros y su pecho, con una distintiva máscara o cara con forma de pico de ave, en su pecho tiene una especie de esfera de color rojo.

Las fuerzas militares de JSSDF una organización militar japonesa que está bajo las órdenes del Ministerio Japonés de Defensa, aparecieron para poder derrotar a esa criatura que era llamado Sachiel o el Tercer Ángel.

Enviaron a la batalla centenares de tanques de batalla, lanza misiles de largo alcance , y unos cazas pesados llamados Jet-VTOL, para poder derrotar a ese monstruos, le dispararon todo lo que tenían, pero todo sus disparos o misiles eran bloqueado por una especie de campo de fuerza, que era prácticamente impenetrable para ese tipo de armamento convencional.

El Tercer Ángel extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante, desde el antebrazo lanza una especie de lanza de energía hacia los tanques y las lanzas misiles, destruyendo un tercio de su efectivo militar, y Sachiel continuo su camino hacia Tokio 3.

Lugar desconocido

Los tres generales de la JSSDF, están viendo la batalla, no se podían creer que sus armas no estaban deteniendo a ese monstruo que salió del océano hace unos minutos.

- ninguna de nuestras armas funcionan – dijo el General 1

- no lo puedo creer, nuestras tropas están retrocediendo – dijo el General 2

- cómo es que nuestras armas no pueden atravesar ese campo de fuerza – dijo el General 3

- como se lo dije antes el armamento convencional no puede atravesar el campo AT de los Ángeles – dijo una nueva voz, es Gendo Ikari comandante supremo de Nerv

- comandante Ikari, te hemos dicho que no planeamos darte la luz verde, además aún tenemos nuestra carta de triunfo final – dijo el General 1 muy confiado de que su arma suprema podrá derrotar al Ángel

A las afuera de Tokio 3

El Ángel está llegando a la ciudad de Tokio 3, los militares están tratando de detenerlo, pero ya han perdido a más de la mitad de sus efectivos, además ninguna de sus armas pueden atravesar el campo de fuerza del Ángel, o como lo llaman campo AT

El Ángel dio un gran salto, destruyendo media otra docena de aviones de combate, el Ángel ya entro a la ciudad.

Shinji vio de repente una especie de monstruo gigantes que apareció en frente de él, también vio un avión de combate que se estrelló al lado de donde él está ahora, que es esa criatura.

Shinji vio que las fuerzas militares no pueden detener a ese monstruo, así que presiono un botón que estaba en la parte derecha de la mochila.

La mochila comenzó a transformándose en la armadura Mark 1, Shinji paso estos días diseñando una forma de como trasportar su armadura de Iron Man sin levantar sospecha, así que diseño que su armadura pueda convertirse en una mochila para poder trasportar la armadura sin ser visto, y su mochila no tiene gravedad, por lo tanto no pesa una tonelada.

En pocos segundos el cuerpo de Shinji se vio rodeado por la armadura Mark 1, una vez que estaba toda la armadura puesta los ojos y la boca de Shinji comenzaron a brillar de color azul, la armadura de Iron Man está lista para pelear contra ese monstruo gigante como de unos cuarenta metros de alto, y comenzó a volar.

- Jarvis quiero que analices a ese monstruo, quiero saber si tiene un punto débil – dijo Iron Man

- como lo ordene señor, comenzando análisis – dijo Jarvis mientras comenzaba a escanear a ese monstruo gigante – señor detecto que esa criatura está rodeada con un campo de fuerza – dijo Jarvis

- mis laser repulsor pueden atravesar ese campo de fuerza o no Jarvis – dijo Iron Man mientras veía sus repulsores

- analizando, si señor la energía de los laser repulsor debería anular ese campo de fuerza con solo algunos disparos – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis, has encontrado alguna debilidad de ese monstruo gigante – dijo Iron Man

- por el momento no señor, me va a tomar más tiempo de lo que imagine al principio, lo lamento – dijo Jarvis

- no lo lamente Jarvis, sigue tratando de buscar un punto débil de ese monstruo gigante, por el momento iré a pelear contra él, y tratar de detener su paso – dijo Iron Man

- como lo ordene señor - dijo Jarvis

Iron Man se dirigió a donde el Ángel esta, por el momento el Ángel no considera a Iron Man como una gran amenaza y lo ignora, continuando su paso sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Iron Man activo los lase repulsores de su armadura Mark y disparo al campo AT del Ángel, al principio los repulsores eran bloqueados por causa del campo AT del Ángel, pero después del décimo disparo el campo AT fue totalmente anulado por los laser repulsores de Iron Man.

Centro de Mando

- campo AT anulado señor – dijo Aoba

- como eso es imposible las armas convencionales no pueden atravesar el campo AT de un Ángel – dijo el comandante Ikari

- ninguna de nuestras fuerzas fue Ikari – dijo el General 1

- señor detecto algo cerca del Ángel – dijo Hyuga

- quiero imagen visual – dijo el comandante Ikari

- como ordene señor – dijo Hyuga

Apareció en la pantalla un ser blindado con una armadura de color rojo con dorado, y una esfera de color azul en su pecho, Ikari no sabía quién.

- quien o que es esa cosa – dijo el comandante Ikari

- yo sé quién es señor – dijo Maya

- quien es – dijo el comandante Ikari

- lo llaman Iron Man, nadie sabe quién o qué es ni de donde vuien, derroto a hace algunos días al Hombre de Titanio en el banco municipal de Tokio 2, apareció en todos los noticieros al día siguiente señor, es considerado un superhéroe de alta tecnología por sus acciones – dijo Maya

- pero que está haciendo aquí – dijo el comandante Ikari

- si tuviera que adivinar, va a pelear contra el Ángel señor – dijo Maya

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, Iron Man comenzó a disparar sus repulsores a distintas partes del cuerpo del monstruo mientras se movía alrededor de él.

El Ángel trata de golpearlo, pero no logra atinar, Iron Man se mueve mucho más ágil que los aviones de combate de los militares, haciendo que sea como si fuera tratar de golpear una mosca con las manos, cosa que es muy difícil, más bien casi imposible, el Ángel volvió a disparar su laser de energía, peor Iron Man lo evadió con una gran aerodinámica, pero el ataque del Ángel dio a uno de los edificios al otro lado de la ciudad haciendo que sea derrumbado.

- señor mis sensores me indica que hay una persona viva en aquel edificio que el monstruo acaba de derrumbar - Jarvis

- tendré que parar esta lucha un rato, iré a salvar a esa persona – dijo Iron Man mientras se dirigía a ese edificio derrumbado, con ayuda de sus jets repulsores pudo llegar a ese edificio colaosados en solo segundos, y el monstruo perdio su presencia, por lo tanto dirigio su objetivo

Iron Man está buscando a esa persona, por el momento el Ángel no sabe dónde está el, por lo tanto sigue avanzando hacia su destino.

Iron Man uso sus repulsores para desintegrar los escombros que lo estorbaba, los sensores de la armadura le indica en qué lugar esta esa persona, de repente Iron Man escucho el sonido de unos llantos como el de una niña, eso indica que la persona está consciente y está cerca, por lo tanto Iron Man sigue con su camino, no le falta mucho.

Desintegro unos escombros, y vio a una niña como de unos once años de edad, ella tiene unos escombros en su pierna derecha haciendo que no se pueda levantar, y esta llorando

- cálmate niñita, estoy aquí para salvarte – dijo Iron Man mientras se acercaba a donde ella esta

- quien eres tu – dijo la niña, aunque ella sentía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba

- puedes llamarme Iron Man – dijo Iron Man

- eres tu Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, quien aparece en los noticieros, el superhéroe de alta tecnología quien vencio al peligroso súper villano conocido como Hombre de Titanio hace algunos días atras, dime que no estoy soñando – dijo la niña

- parece que has escuchado de mí, con permiso te voy a quitar los escombros – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man puso sus manos en los escombros, y con mucha facilidad lo levanto, dejándolo al lado de la niña, Iron Man la levanto para sacarla del edificio colapsado, en pocos minutos ambos salieron del edificio y Iron Man comenzó a volar.

- porque estás aquí afuera, deberías estar en unos de los refugios – dijo Iron Man un poco preocupado

- lo siento pero no me gusta los lugares encerrados – dijo la niña

- no hay problema, pero debes estar en un lugar seguro cuando pasa estas cosas, que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo Iron Man

- si señor Iron Man – dijo la niña

- cuál es tu nombre – dijo Iron Man mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para poder dejar a ella, ya que el monstruo estaba en uno de los montes, atraído por las fuerzas armadas

- mi nombre es Sakura Suzuhara, y tu nombre Iron Man – dijo la niña

- lo siento pero mi identidad es secreta, que raro porque los aviones se están alejando – dijo Iron Man mientras veía que los aviones se están alejando del lugar de batalla

- señor detecto una mina N2 que se está acercando a ese monstruo – dijo Jarvis

- una mina N2, activa los escudos repulsor a máxima potencia – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man activo sus escudos repulsor para poder aguantar la onda de choque de la mina N2, y para proteger a la niña Sakura que tenía en sus brazos sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte estaban lejos del Ángel y el escudo repulsor aguanto.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio 3

Misato Katsuragi Jefe de Operaciones de Nerv está muy alterada, debería traer a Shinji Ikari el Tercer Hijo, pero hasta el momento no lo ha encontrado, teme que puede estar herido o peor muerto, debió haber llegado temprano, pero ella se retrasó.

Luego vio la Mina N2, se ocultó en su auto, pero ese comenzó a rodar, por suerte la mina N2 fue lanzada en las montañas, y ella no recibió el impacto, pero su auto estaba muy dañado, y estaba recién reparado, y aun debía muchos pagos por él, también su ropa favorita está totalmente arruinada, ella salió del auto para poder dar vuelta su auto, pero no podía sola, de repente sintió un sonido como de unos jets en el aire.

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirar lo que es, y ve una especie de ser blindado, con una armadura de color rojo y dorado, ella lo recordó en los diarios, se llama Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, que estará haciendo aquí, y tenía una niña de como unos once años de edad.

Iron Man descendió cuando vio esa mujer en el auto, quería saber si estaba bien, y por lo tanto bajo a tierra, una vez que estuvo en frente se dio cuenta que era la señorita Misato Katsuragi, la persona que tenía que venir a buscarlo.

- está bien señorita – dijo Iron Man

- estoy bien, pero mi auto esta arruinado, pero por que tiene a una niña en tus brazos – dijo Misato

- la salve en uno de los edificios colapsados, trato de enviarla a un lugar para que reciba atención medica – dijo Iron Man

- podemos llevarla a Nerv, pero por favor ayúdame a dar vuelta mi auto – dijo Misato

- no hay problema – dijo Iron Man mientras dio vuelta con mucha facilidad el auto de Misato

Misato se subió y trato de encenderlo, pero no funcionaba – que mala – dijo Misato

- que la niña suba tengo una idea – dijo Iron Man

Misato tomo a la niña, y se subieron al auto, Iron Man levanto el auto y comenzó a volar, sorprendiendo un poco a Misato, Misato comenzó a señalar el camino hacia Nerv – por si acaso has visto a un joven de catorce años llamado Shinji Ikari – dijo Misato

- lo lamento pero no – mintió Iron Man

Luego llegaron a una entrada de Nerv, ambos entraron con la niña, Iron Man no pensaba dejarla sola hasta saber por el mismo que iba a recibir la atención medica que ella necesita.

- así que eso es un Geo Frente – dijo Iron Man

- así es sorprendido – dijo Misato

- en realidad no – dijo Iron Man

- porque – dijo Misato

- porque en mi Armería tengo mejores equipos tecnológicos a comparado de los tiene Nerv, lo sé yo he construido la mayoría de mis equipos tecnológicos, entre ellas las armaduras de Iron Man personalmente – dijo Iron Man con un tono muy orgulloso

Luego entraron al Geo Frente, pero Misato la llevaba de un lado a otro.

- no me digas estamos perdidos – dijo Iron Man

- este lugar hace que se pierda cualquier persona, es un gran laberinto Iron Man – dijo Misato

Luego la puerta que estaba en frente de ellos se abrió, mostrando a una mujer rubia con una bata de laboratorio, Shinji la reconoció, es la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, jefe científico de Nerv.

- Misato donde está el Tercer Niño, porque trajiste a esa niña y a Iron Man, ellos no están autorizados de venir a Nerv – dijo Ritsuko

- lo siento pero no lo encontré, y Iron Man está aquí para que esa niña reciba atención médica, ya que esta lastimada, yo tomare la responsabilidad de esta acción – dijo Misato

Luego comenzó a temblar la sede de Nerv

- ya viene, tenemos que movernos – dijo Ritsuko

- movernos, pero si el EVA 00 está en crio estasis, usaran la Unidad Uno, pero no tenemos piloto, usaremos a Rei – dijo Ritsuko

- usaremos entonces a Rei – dijo una nueva voz todos vieron de donde venía esa voz, era Gendo Ikari el padre de Shinji

- pero comandante Ikari, Rei aún está herida – dijo Misato

- no tenemos a nadie más, nuestra reserva no llego – dijo Gendo con una voz muy fría

Una camilla apareció, con una joven de catorce años de edad, con pelo azul y ojos rojos, Shinji la reconoció, era la joven que estaba afuera, pero no tenía todas esas heridas, no puede ser ella, su armadura le indica que el brazo derecho y el ojo derecho está muy lastimado, Iron Man se dirigió a donde ella

- ella no ira a pelear, necesita descansar y atención medica ahora mismo – dijo Iron Man muy furioso ya que su padre quiere enviar a alguien herido para que vaya a pelear

- tú no tienes autoridad en esto Iron Man, capitán Katsuragi luego veremos cuál fue la razón de traer a personas no autorizadas al Geo Frente – dijo el comandante Ikari

Iron Man no lo soporto más la actitud de su propio padre, además solo lo llamo para poner aprueba algo llamado EVA, cosa que Shinji ni siquiera sabe lo que es, y por lo tanto no tiene ninguna formación previa como para poder utilizarla con eficacia.

Iron Man fue directamente a donde su padre y lo tomo de su camisa y lo levanto con mucha fuerza, gracia a la ayuda de la fuerza sobrehumana, que su armadura de Iron Man le proporciona.

- ella no ira a pelear en este estado, iré yo a pelear contra ese monstruo gigante, más te vale que no la envíes a luchar, porque si te atreves a enviarla a pelear en este estado vendré a buscarte y te las meterás conmigo, no es bueno tenerme como enemigo comandante Ikari – dijo Iron Man mientras soltaba a su padre – cuál es la debilidad de ese monstruo doctora Ritsuko Akagi - dijo Iron Man hacia la doctora Akagi

- es clasificado – dijo Ritsuko

- creo que no me entiendes, puedo atravesar su campo de fuerza, pero no servirá nada si no se su debilidad – dijo Iron Man

- es el núcleo, la esfera de color rojo en el pecho – dijo Misato

- Misato – dijo Ritsuko

- muchas gracias – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus laser repulsor para hacer un hoyo hacia la superficie – no se preocupen pagare por los gastos de los daños causado por mis sistemas laser – dijo Iron Man

En pocos minutos Iron Man llego a la superficie, una vez afuera vio al Ángel y ya es de noche.

- señor recuerda que la armadura Mark 1 no tiene ninguna arma lo bastante potente como para destruir ese núcleo – dijo Jarvis

- entonces usaremos la arma nueva de la armadura – dijo Iron Man

- señor debo recordar que el Uni Rayo aun es un arma experimental, no sabemos lo que podría pasar a la armadura Mark 1 después de utilizarla, se necesita probar – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis la decisión ha sido tomada, no tenemos otra opción – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man comenzó se dirigió para pelear contra el Ángel, disparo sus laser repulsores hacia el Ángel.

El Ángel trataba de golpear a Iron Man para poder destruirlo, pero Iron Man era capaz de evadir los golpes del Ángel, mientras seguía disparando sus repulsores al campo AT del Ángel, después de unos pocos disparos el campo AT del Ángel fue totalmente anulada.

Cuando el campo AT fue totalmente anulado, Iron Man se alejó del Ángel, necesita todo el tiempo que pueda para poder preparar el Uni Rayo, Iron Man solo tiene una oportunidad para poder disparar, si falla no tendrá otra oportunidad para poder disparar.

- Jarvis carga el Uni Rayo, a máxima potencia – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

El reactor ARK de Iron Man comenzó a brillar de energía, el Uni Rayo es un potente disparo que es disparado desde el reactor ARK, a máxima potencia el Uni Rayo tiene más potencia que tres Minas N2, pero a diferencia su explosión es concentrada y no se expande como lo hace las Minas N2.

Lo único malo del poderoso Uni Rayo es que consume una gran parte de la energía del reactor ARK de la armadura Mark 1, por lo tanto Iron Man solo dispondrá de un solo disparo del Uni Rayo, eso significa que su armadura no tendría suficiente energía como para poder tener otro disparo del Uni Rayo para poder disparar

Aun activando la energía de reserva de la armadura de Iron Man Mark 1, no alcanzaría suficiente energía como para poder disparar el Uni Rayo a su máxima potencia.

El Ángel fue a embestir a Iron Man aprovechando que él está quieto mientras cargaba su Uni Rayo.

- carga completa y listo para el disparo del Uni Rayo señor – dijo Jarvis

- fuego – dijo Iron Man

Desde el pecho disparo un potente laser de color azul llamado por Iron Man el Uni Rayo, a simple vista parecía que ese laser no se compararía al tamaño del Ángel, el ataque dio de lleno el núcleo de color rojo del Ángel, causando que pare su embestida.

El Uni Rayo causo una enorme nueve de humo que rodeo todo el torso del Tercer Ángel, Iron Man está esperando que el humo se disipe, sabe que si el Uni Rayo no fue lo suficientemente potente como para poder destruir ese núcleo, ya no podría derrotar a ese monstruo.

El humo se disipo, el Ángel parecía estar bien, asustando mucho a Shinji, su armadura no tiene suficiente energía para poder disparar otro disparos, y aparte la energía del reactor ARK está muy baja como para poder evadir los golpes del Ángel por mucho tiempo, solo le quedaba escapar.

Pero el núcleo comenzó a romperse, una vez roto el Ángel exploto.

Iron Man está feliz, pero de repente su armadura comenzó a apagarse.

- que pasa Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- la energía de la armadura a causa de todo el tiempo que ha sido utilizada y además del disparo del Uni Rayo esta solo de un cinco por ciento señor – dijo Jarvis

- activa energía de reserva, ahora Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, activando energía de reserva de la armadura Mark 1, energía esta de un veinte por ciento – dijo Jarvis

Los sistemas de la armadura de Iron Man volvieron estar en línea gracias a la energía de reserva que tiene la armadura, que es de un quince por ciento más de energía que va hacia al reactor ARK.

- creo que es hora de irme, y quitarme la armadura – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus jets repulsores para poder alejarse del campo de batalla, no sin antes tomar uno de los restos del núcleo del Ángel, tiene la intención de averiguar que son en verdad esas criaturas.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de la victoria de Iron Man sobre el Primer Ángel, siempre se pensó que lo único que puede derrotar a un Ángel es un Evangelion, pero Iron Man tiene una armadura muy poderosa que pudo derrotarlo, con ayuda de ese impresionante laser que disparo en la esfera de energía de la armadura Mark 1.

- doctora Akagi que fue ese disparo – ordeno el comandante Ikari

- los Reyes Magos no lo saben, lo único que sabemos que parece tener la potencia de más tres Minas N2, pero a diferencia su golpe es concentrado, y no se expande como el de una Mina N2, comandante Ikari – dijo la doctora Ritsuko Akagi

- ya veo, quiero que investigues sobre la tecnología de la armadura de Iron Man en este mismo instante – dijo comandante Ikari

- lo lamento señor, pero la tecnología de la armadura de Iron Man, es algo que no he visto en mi vida, puedo decir sin exagerar que su tecnología que usa esa armadura esta años, o décadas de la tecnología que usamos Nerv y las Unidades Evangelion,- dijo la doctora Akagi

- como eso es posible, se supone que nuestra tecnología es la mejor de la Tierra – dijo el comandante Ikari

- no lo sé señor, pero tal parece quien quiera que construyo esa armadura es un genio, no puedo saber mucho sin antes tener esa armadura, para poder analizarla, señor – dijo la doctora Ritsuko Akagi

- comandante Ikari, voy a volver al área en que el Tercer Niño estaba junto con algunos de la Sección 2, para ver si esta vez podemos encontrarlo encontrar – dijo Misato

- está bien capitán – dijo el comandante Ikari

Misato fue a una camioneta de la Sección 2, y se llevó a algunos de los miembros de la Sección 2, fueron al área en que Shinji Ikari el Tercer Niño estaba, para comenzar su búsqueda, Misato espera que esta vez sea capaz de encontrarlo, y con la esperanza que no haya sido lastimado o muerto por causa del ataque del Tercer Ángel.

Iron Man volvió a donde él estaba antes de usar su armadura Mark 1, sabía que si comenzaba en su búsqueda empezaría por el lugar en que él estaba, por lo tanto fue a ese lugar para que Nerv no levante sospeche que en verdad Shinji Ikari es Iron Man.

Una vez en el suelo, activo que su armadura Mark 1 volviera a su estado de mochila.

Shinji está feliz, sino se hubiera puesto la armadura, tal vez nunca hubiera podido salvar a esa niña en el edificio colapsado, y al pasar eso ella hubiera quedado aún más lastimada o muerta.

Shinji está enojado con su padre, tal parece solo lo llamo para probar algo llamado EVA, y lo peor es que al no encontrarlo iba a mandar a una bella joven de cabello azul, y ojos rojos llamada Rei a pelear, y ella estaba totalmente lastimada, no está en condiciones de pelear contra ese monstruo.

- Rei es un bello nombre, pero estoy seguro que era ella quien estaba en frente de la estación antes que ese monstruo aparecida, como es posible, ella estaba totalmente ilesa en ese momento – pensó Shinji

Mientras pensaba aparecieron alguna furgonetas de color negro en frente de Shinji, allí aparecieron un montón de gente vestidos todos de negro, entre todo ellos esta Misato Katsuragi.

- Shinji me alegro que estas bien dónde estabas – dijo Misato

- me escondí cuando ese monstruo gigante apareció – mintió Shinji

- muy bien, súbete, debo llevarte a donde tu padre – dijo Misato

Ambos subieron a la furgoneta, mientras se dirigieron a Nerv, una vez adentro Shinji fingió sorpresa una vez que vio el Geo Frente, para que nadie sospeche que en verdad lo vio hace poco como Iron Man.

- ese es el Geo Frente, la última línea de defensa contra los Ángeles – dijo Misato

- Ángeles – dijo Shinji

- exacto, esa criatura era un Ángel – dijo Shinji

- pero que nombre tan tonto, quien tuvo la idea de poner el nombre de un monstruo gigante Ángeles, usted lo dijo en plural, por lo tanto van aparecer más de ellos en el futuro – dijo Shinji

- exacto, es por eso que existe Nerv, para poder acabar con ellos – dijo Misato

- en que se encarga mi padre aquí – mintió Shinji

- él es el supremo comandante de Nerv, nuestro líder – dijo Misato

Shinji fue entro con Misato al Geo Frente, allí fue recibido por la doctora Akagi.

- Shinji, ella es la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, nuestra científico en jefe – dijo Misato

- hola Shinji – dijo Ritsuko

- hola doctora Akagi, debo decir que su trabajo en Bio Ingeniería es admirable – dijo Shinji

- usted sabe de mí, me siento alagada – dijo Ritsuko

- a mí me gusta la ciencia y la tecnología, aunque me yo me especializo en Física Ingeniería – dijo Shinji esto

- si te gusta la ciencia te encantara lo que veras- dijo Ritsuko

Fueron a una puerta, entraron y estaba oscuro, una vez que encendieron la luz, estaba un robot de unos cuarenta metros de alto, con un cuerno.

- esa es la arma Bio Ingeniería más poderosa de la Tierra, construido en total secreto, Evangelion Unidad 1 – dijo Ritsuko

- pero, con toda su ciencia, no pudieron haberlo construido algo menos feo, además porque debe tener un cuerno, para asustar al enemigo y por ultimo no cree que es demasiado grande, se nota que no debe tener buena agilidad, yo hubiera construido algo mucho más ágil – dijo Shinji

- esa fue una crítica – dijo Ritsuko

- exacto – dijo Shinji

- paso mucho tiempo sin verte Shinji – dijo Gendo Ikari en una habitación aparte arriba a través de una ventana

- padre, para que me llamaste – dijo Shinji

- para que puedas pilotear el Evangelion Unidad 1 – dijo Gendo

- entonces me llamaste solo para pilotear esa cosa que ni siquiera he visto en mi vida, y prácticamente si ningún tipo de formación – dijo Shinji

De repente Shinji cayó de rodilla y presiono su pecho con la mano derecha.

- que pasa Shinji – dijo Misato

Shinji tomo su mochila y saco un reactor ARK de repuesto, levanto su polera donde tenía su reactor ARK, y lo saco, para luego poner el reactor ARK de nuevo en su pecho.

- qué es eso – dijo Ritsuko

- es un reactor ARK, hace algunos años tuve un accidente y un pedazo de metal se incrustó en mi pecho, dañando mi corazón, el reactor ARK mantiene lo que queda de metal no se acerque y golpee mi corazón – dijo Shinji

- puedo hacer algunos exámenes médicos a tu corazón – dijo Ritsuko

- no hay problema – dijo Shinji

Shinji fue a la ferrería para tener un examen médico, después de una hora Ritsuko tenía los resultados, y era lo que temía.

- como pensé – dijo Ritsuko

- que sucede – dijo Misato

- por causa del corazón dañado de Shinji, si trata de sincronizar con el Evangelion sufrirá un paro cardiaco, no puede pilotear el Evangelion – dijo Ritsuko

- qué mala – dijo Misato

- voy a informar al comandante Ikari sobre los resultados médicos del corazón de Shinji – dijo Ritsuko

Shinji salió de la habitación de la Enfermería, está en el hospital privado de Nerv, está buscando la habitación de esa joven mujer llamado Rei, para ver como esta, después encontró una habitación con el nombre de Rei Ayanami, Primer Niño, Shinji entro a esa habitación, y adentro esta Rei Ayanami, despierta.

- hola Rei, mi nombre es Shinji Ikari – dijo Shinji

- hola Ikari – dijo Rei

- Shinji, llámame Shinji por favor – dijo Shinji

- porque estás aquí – dijo Rei

- estaba caminando, y te vi, estas muy herida, espero que te recuperes por completo – dijo Shinji

- si no me recupero, soy fácilmente reemplazable – dijo Rei

- que quieres decir con eso – dijo Shinji un poco desconcertado

- si muero alguien tomara mi lugar – dijo Rei como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Rei, no sé quién te dijo eso, pero nadie puede ser reemplazado fácilmente, todo somos especiales, fue lo que Yinsen siempre me decía – dijo Shinji

- tu pilotearas el EVA 1 – dijo Rei

- no, por dos razones, una mi corazón está dañado, la doctora Akagi dijo que si trato de sincronizar con el EVA sufriría un paro cardiaco – dijo Shinji

- y la otra – dijo Rei

- nunca pelearía siguiendo órdenes de mi padre – dijo Shinji

- porque – dijo Rei

- cuando era un niño mi padre me abandono como si fuera un objeto, sufrí mucho ese día, que suerte que tuve a Yinsen, y a Jarvis, sino fuera por ellos quien sabe cómo sería ahora – dijo Shinji

- quienes son ellos – dijo Rei

- Yinsen fue mi mentor, el me enseño todo lo que se en ciencia y tecnología, pero hace algunos años murió – dijo Shinji

- quien es Jarvis – dijo Rei

Shinji saco su notebook y lo prendió – estas ahí Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- siempre a sus órdenes señor – dijo Jarvis

- Rei te presento a Jarvis, mi inteligencia artificial, di hola Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- hola señorita Rei – dijo Jarvis con un tono muy cortes

- hola Jarvis – dijo Rei

- yo mismo he construido a Jarvis, y le integre una personalidad para que pueda interactuar, ahora el dirige mi casa – dijo Shinji

- ahora que planeas hacer si no puedes pilotear el EVA - dijo Rei

- Tokio 3, es interesante creo que me quedare, tengo una propiedad, Jarvis, quiero que traigan toda mis cosas aquí lo más pronto posible – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, voy a comenzar a prepararlo – dijo Jarvis

- creo que me iré a mi casa, nos vemos Rei – dijo Shinji mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla

- nos vemos Shinji – dijo Rei

Una vez que Shinji se fue, Rei puso su mano a la mejilla que Shinji le beso, sentía una sensación cálida pero muy agradable, algo que jamás ha sentido en toda su vida, se está preguntando que es.

Oficina de Gendo

Gendo Ikari está en su oficina recibió los datos del estado del corazón de su hijo, eso cambio mucho el escenario, también vio que Shinji está interactuando con Rei, él no tiene nada de temor, Rei no puede suele hacer lo que normalmente hace mujeres de su edad, en este momento lo que más le preocupa es encharcarse de Iron Man, ha ordenado a la Sección 2 que averigüen quien es Iron Man, para poder neutralizarlo, ya que si el sigue interfiriendo sería un comodín para su escenario, y él no está dispuesto aceptar ningún tipo de comodín

- no cree que es exagerado considerar a Iron Man una amenaza – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki el segundo al mando de Nerv

- yo no acepto ningún tipo de interferencia, y Iron Man claramente es una interferencia para mi escenario – dijo el comandante Ikari

- pero no cree que sería mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- he considerado eso, pero que pasa si el descubre mi plan, o el de Seele, y está dispuesto para detenerme, seria aún más peligroso – dijo el comandante Ikari

Fin del capítulo 2, espero críticas y sugerencias


	4. Tensión Electrizante

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Capítulo 3: Una Tensión Electrizante

Ya ha pasado dos semana desde la pelea del Tercer Ángel llamado Sachiel, contra el superhéroe llamado Iron Man, desde ese día la ONU, está en debate ya que la única arma creada por el hombre, que supuestamente podría derrotar a los Ángeles no se usó para derrotarlo, ya que un ser con armadura llamado Iron Man apareció en la batalla y lo derroto con su muy avanzada súper armadura , que posee una tecnología que es muy superior a la tecnología que posee Nerv o de cualquier otra agencia gubernamental del planeta

Por el momento la ONU no se sienten cómodo en dejar el destino de la humanidad a un vigilante aunque sea uno de alta tecnologia, pero unos pocos integrantes de la ONU quieren tratar de que la ONU se contacte con Iron Man, para que él le construya un ejército de Iron Man para poder vencer a los Ángeles restantes, pero por el momento son solo la minoría, que quieren hacer eso.

Pero la Organización llamada Seele no está planeando que eso sucede, ellos son los que en verdad mandan en la ONU, ellos son los que están a cargo del Proyecto de Instrumentalización, quieren conseguir la divinidad por el medio del utilizar a ADAM el Primer Ángel, pero primero deben derrotar a los Ángeles que vendrán , ellos poseen los Rollos del Mar Muerto donde muestra la profecía, pero la repentina aparición de Iron Man fue algo inesperado, es como si la profecía no le mostraba todo, ellos convocaron una reunión al comandante supremo de Nerv Gendo Ikari que esta junto con el subcomandante Fuyutsuki para tratar con la amenaza de Iron Man.

- comandante Ikari supongo que usted sabe porque lo trajimos aquí – dijo presidente Keel

- supongo que se trata sobre Iron Man – dijo Gendo

- sabes ahora mismo que si Iron Man continua interfiriendo en esta guerra podría ser muy peligroso para nosotros, ya que tal vez ponga sus ojos donde no debe, o no comandante Gendo Ikari – dijo Seele 5

- eso lo sé a la perfección, ahora mismo tengo a la Sección 2 para que averigüen quien es en verdad Iron Man, una vez descubierta su verdadera identidad sabremos como poder neutralizarlo – dijo Gendo

- pero sabemos lo incompetente que es la Sección 2, mientras ellos investigan sobre la identidad secreta de Iron Man el continua vivo, por eso hemos tomado una iniciativa – dijo Seele 3

- qué tipo de iniciativa – dijo Gendo Ikari

- sabemos que Iron Man es un superhéroe o no comandante Gendo Ikari – dijo Seele 8

- si – dijo Gendo

- por eso hemos contratado a un súper villano, uno que es incluso más peligroso y poderoso que el Hombre de Titanio que Iron Man derroto hace algún tiempo – dijo Seele 8

- pues claro ese súper villano no sabe quién es su cliente, solo le hemos dado un buen incentivo económico para hacer este trabajo, y el con gusto a aceptado sin hacer ninguna pregunta sobre su comprador, es decir nosotros, el enfrentará a Iron Man – dijo Seele 2

- el causara algún tipo de caos, eso atraerá a Iron Man para pelear, y lo destruirá – dijo el presidente Keel

- pero quién es ese súper villano – dijo Gendo

- eso no tiene por qué saberlo comandante Ikari, pero podemos decir que será electrizante, con esto se levanta la sesión – dijo el presidente Keel con un tono de autoridad

Luego los monolitos de Seele desaparecieron dejando solo al comandante Gendo Ikari y el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- qué piensas de eso, personalmente no me gusta para nada estar relacionados con súper villanos – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- no me importa nada de ese súper villano, si logra destruir a Iron Man ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por él, dejemos que Seele actué – dijo el comandante Gendo Ikari

Casa de Shinji en Tokio 3

Shinji está en su casa, que está a la afuera de Tokio 3, su casa ya tiene todo lo que necesita, también trajo todo lo de su Armería, fue fácil trasladar todo esos equipos tecnológicos sin levantar sospecha, ya que él es considerado un inventor, por lo tanto no es nada raro que tenga un laboratorio con esos equipos de alta tecnología, y si alguien sospechaba solo tenía que sobornarlo para que no hablara, cosa que es fácil para Shinji ya que él es muy rico.

Ahora está en su nueva Armería, está analizando el trozo del núcleo que consiguió de ese mostruo que Nerv llama Ángel, está tratando de entender que o quiénes son los Ángeles, ya que él tiene planeado de seguir peleando contra ellos como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, por lo tanto quiere saber lo que más pueda sobre ellos, Shinji siempre le ha gustado estar preparado para cualquier tipo de situación, además tal parece que ellos solo atacaran aquí en Tokio 3, por lo tanto decidió mudarse, y enfrentar a los Ángeles como el superhéroe blindado llamado Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

Cuando su padre descubrió que él no podía pilotear el EVA Unidad 1 sin antes tener un paro cardiaco dejo que el haga lo que quiera. Mientras analizaba el trozo del núcleo descubrió que el Ángel era más de un 90 por ciento a la estructura celular similar del ser humano, cosa que intrigo mucho a Shinji, si quiere saber más de ello necesitaría conseguir más pedazos de núcleos de otros Ángeles, o hackear la Magi la supercomputadora de Tokio 3, puede hacerlo desde afuera sin problema, pero para conseguir ese tipo de información necesitaría hackearla directamente en su computadora principal que tiene Nerv, cosa que él no está preparado todavía para hacerlo.

Shinji dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y fue tomo unas herramientas y se dirigió a una de sus armaduras, está la ha estado desarrollando poco después de venir a Tokio 3, su color principal es el rojo pero uno más oscuro que la de su armadura estándar, pero la cara del casco, sus antebrazos, su entrepiernas, las palmas de la mano es de color plateado, también está mejor acorazada que su armadura Mark 1.

- Jarvis, revisa los sistemas de la armadura – ordeno Shinji

- como ordene señor, revisando sistemas de la armadura Centurión Plateado, sistemas de la armadura Centurión Plateado revisados y en óptimas condiciones – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- señor, puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Jarvis

- cual – dijo Shinji

- porque esta construyendo otra armadura – dijo Jarvis

- hay que mantenerse, viste a lo que me enfrentado Jarvis, tengo que estar siempre listo, además de los Ángeles, recuerda que Hombre de Titanio es un criminal común, como consigue armas casi tan avanzadas como las que estoy construyendo en este momento – dijo Shinji

- casi – dijo Jarvis

- le gane si no lo recuerda Jarvis, pero el punto es que debo estar siempre un paso por delante de los Ángeles y de los villanos, debo tener mejores armas, mejores equipos, mejor tecnología, y no tendré nunca el temor de perder por ninguno de ellos – dijo Shinji

- no debería confiarse tanto señor, ya sabe que aunque sus armaduras de Iron Man son bastantes poderosas en sí, tienen sus limitaciones – dijo Jarvis

- es por eso que estoy fabricando una armadura para cualquier tipo de situación, si tengo una armadura para cada situación, no tendré temor en perder ninguna batalla, ya son las dos de la tarde Jarvis, es la hora de patrullar – dijo Shinji mientras iba a su armadura Mark 1 – actívala Jarvis – dijo

- como ordene señor, activando Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis mientras encendía la armadura Mark 1

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Mark 1; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

- abre las escotillas – dijo Iron Man

Las escotillas se abrieron, Iron Man activo sus propulsores de vuelo para poder entrar en la escotilla, la llevo hacia a la fuera de Tokio 3, muy lejos de su casa, así nadie sospecharía que Shinji Ikari es Iron Man y se dirigió a la ciudad para comenzar con su patrullaje.

Iron Man volaba sobre la ciudad, su armadura tenía hackeada las radios de la policía para saber que si había alguna emergencia donde Iron Man tenga que participar.

Por el momento nada aparece en la radio, pero Iron Man continuaba patrullando, de repente oyó el sonido de helicópteros, pronto noto que había 2 helicópteros de los noticieros grabándolo otra vez.

- otra vez ustedes, veamos si pueden alcanzarme – dijo Iron Man mientras aumentaba la energía de sus propulsores

En el helicóptero – estas grabando – dijo la reportera al camarógrafo

- sí, es una toma genio – dijo el camarógrafo

- síguelo – dijo la reportera al piloto del helicóptero

Los helicópteros están tratando de alcanzar a Iron Man, pero ellos no podían alcanzarlos.

- ustedes no me alcanzaran jamás – dijo Iron Man mientras seguía volando y mitrando hacia atrás, cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante un tercer helicóptero de noticia se puso en frente de Iron Man, el apenas pudo detenerse para no golpearlo, los otros dos helicópteros se pusieron cerca de Iron Man

- están locos pude derribarlos, déjenme en paz, uno de estos días tal vez no me detenga lo suficientemente rápido – dijo Iron Man

- hackeo nuestro sistema de radio – dijo el piloto

- Iron Man alguna declaración para el público – dijo la reportera

- sí, tengo botas jets y ustedes no – dijo Iron Man mientras volaba hacia arriba, y luego aumento su velocidad, alejándose de los helicópteros de noticias, sin poder seguirlo

Lugar desconocido

Un departamento oscuro, hay una persona que está viendo la televisión, donde el noticiero mostraba a Iron Man, mientras lo seguían hace algunos minutos

- Iron Man personalmente no tengo nada contra ti, pero mi actual comprador me ha dicho que te elimine, y eso lo hare, después de todo solo soy un mercenario, yo soy fiel al quien mejor me pague, sin importar quién o quiénes son, o si son malvados o no, eso no me importa para nada si es que me pagan lo suficientemente bien – dijo ese hombre desconocido con un tono muy siniestro y frio

Luego fue a otra su habitación, donde había una especie de armadura muy bien acorazada, su color es principalmente negro, la máscara de la armadura es de color rojo, con una apariencia aterrorizante, en cada una de sus muñecas había una especie de látigo.

- solo espera un poco Iron Man, muy pronto pelearas contra mi Whiplash, yo jamás he sido derrotado en mi vida, y esta no será la primera vez, prácticamente no entiendo cómo pudiste derrotar a Hombre de Titanio, se nota que solamente eres un niño, debió haberse confiado, pero él no es nada a comparado conmigo, nuestra batalla será pronto – dijo Whiplash

Mientras tanto en el cielo de Tokio 3

Iron Man esta continuando su vigilancia sobre la ciudad de Tokio 3, hoy es un día tranquilo, no hay mucha actividad criminal que él tenga que intervenir, más bien la persecución de los helicópteros del noticiero fue lo más emocionante que ha tenido en todo el día.

Ahora está volando sobre lo que queda de Hakone, es el barrio más bajo y peligroso de la ciudad, más bien en este lugar no hay mucha de la tecnología de la moderna ciudad de Tokio 3, Iron Man viene en este lugar ya que es donde más peligro hay, hay asesinos, violadores, muchos asaltantes y bandas criminales muy peligrosas, Iron Man ya ha desbaratado a algunas de las más peligrosas del lugar como el Cráneo Rojo o la banda Oni Azul, que eran las dos más grandes y peligrosas del sector, para Iron Man fue muy fácil derrotarlos y arrestar a sus líderes.

- Jarvis no hay nada en el canal de emergencia de la policía de Tokio 3, me estoy aburriendo – dijo Iron Man

- por el momento no señor, la ciudad está en total calma, solo he registrado algunos delitos menores, pero nada de gran importancia para que sea necesario su asistencia – dijo Jarvis

- voy a hacer una última ronda por este sector, ya está anocheciendo, y si no hay nada regresare a la casa – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man decidió activar la vista de halcón de su armadura, eso le permite ver cosas que está a diez kilómetros de él, como si fuera solo a algunos metros, después de unos minutos vio a Rei Ayanami, desde que estuvo en Nerv no la ha vuelto a ver, pero siempre ha estado pensando en ella., ella aun esta lesionada, pero se nota que las lesiones ya están mucho mejor que hace dos semanas atrás

- Rei que estás haciendo, no creo que viva por aquí, no es el lugar más seguro en especial que ella trabaja para Nerv como uno de sus pilotos, se supone que ellos deben vivir en un lugar que al menos sea más seguro que este, quien habrá decidido que ella tanga que vivir en este lugar – dijo Iron Man un poco preocupado por la seguridad de Rei, ya que como está anocheciendo los barrios se vuelven aún más peligrosos, así que decidió seguirla, para estar seguro que ella este bien, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía protegerla de cualquier peligro, que es ese sentimiento

Rei está regresando a su departamento después de una prueba de sincronización con el EVA Unidad 1, ya que como no tienen piloto se ha decidido que ella tenga que pilotearlo, dejando a la Unidad 0 solo como una Unidad de emergencia, que se utilizara si algún Evangelion no está en condiciones de ser usado.

De repente unas tres personas como de diecisietes años rodearon a Rei sin previo aviso, todos ellos tenían muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo, y cuchillos en su mano, y se acercaron a Rei.

- pero que mira, a pesar de las vendas, se nota que es una bella niña la que hemos encontrado amigos – dijo El líder

- si va a ser muy divertido disfrutarla o no amigos – dijo el segundo de los maleantes

- amigos no deberíamos hacer esto, recuerda que Tokio 3 es el territorio que Iron Man protege – dijo el tercer maleante un poco nervioso mirando hacia el cielo para ver si aparece Iron Man

- por favor, Iron Man no puede estar en todo los lugares al mismo tiempo, que posibilidad hay para que aparezca en este momento – dijo el líder de los maleantes

- yo diría que buenas posibilidad – dijo una voz aguda en el cielo

Todos miraron al cielo y lo que vieron fue a Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro estando solo a unos cinco metros de altos.

- si fuera ustedes dejarían en paz a esa mujer, que acaso no les enseñando como deben tratar a una dama – dijo Iron Man

- es Iron Man – dijo el tercer maleante con mucho miedo

- Iron Man, donde, a es que me pongo nervioso cuando conozco a celebridades – bromeo Iron Man

- corramos – dijo el líder mientras que él y sus compañeros comenzaron a corres

- no huirán, Jarvis activa los misiles paralizante – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

En el hombro derecho de Iron Man aparecieron tres misiles, cada uno media como unos tres centímetros, esos misiles tienen un alcance de diez kilómetros de largo, ellos tienen la capacidad de paralizar a una persona por dos horas

Iron Man apunto a los maleantes, y disparo, cada misil dieron en el blanco, dejando a los tres maleantes paralizados, Iron Man llamo a la policía diciendo de los maleantes que el acaba de salvar, pero sabía que ellos serien liberados en pocas horas, así que fue a donde ellos, a pesar que su cuerpo está paralizado aun esta consiente.

- escúcheme, sé que serán liberados pronto, así que más te valgan que no vuelvan a tratar de dañar a esa joven, si alguien lo hace se las meten conmigo, entendieron – dijo Iron Man y los tres asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Iron Man fue a donde esta Rei para ver si está bien – está bien Rei – dijo

- estoy bien Iron Man, como sabe mi nombre – dijo Rei

- estuve en Nerv hace dos semanas durante el ataque del Ángel, yo discutí con su comandante ya que quería enviarla al combate es este estado – dijo Iron Man

- si esa es la orden no tenía otra opción más que obedecer – dijo Rei

- tal vez es lo que haría un soldado, pero tú eres una niña, debes también pensar en tu salud y seguridad, por ejemplo estar aquí a esta hora no es muy seguro, donde vives – dijo Iron Man

- vivo en ese edificio – dijo Rei señalando al edificio que está enfrente de ellos

- donde están tus padres, viven contigo – dijo Iron Man

- no tengo padres – dijo Rei

- eres huérfana, lo siento, pero este no es el lugar más seguro que pueda vivir una joven de tu edad sola – dijo Iron Man

- ese departamento es cómodo para mí – dijo Rei

- tal vez, pero debes pensar en tu seguridad, ten más cuidado, no sé si siempre poder salvarte, como dijo ese maleante no puedo estar en todos los lugares a la vez – dijo Iron Man mientras se iba volando cuando se dio cuenta que los policías se acercaban al lugar

- gracias – dijo Rei mientras que Iron Man se alejaba – gracias palabra de gratitud, que no he usado en mi vida, ni siquiera con el comandante Ikari – pensó Rei no sabía porque le dio las gracias a Iron Man, si solo lo había visto unas pocas veces, pero mientras hablaba sentía que su voz a pesar de ser alterada por causa de los alta voces de la armadura sentía que la había escuchado

Mientras tanto alguien está viendo todo eso, esa persona es Whiplash, él está en ese lugar, ya que sabe que es el lugar donde Iron Man más ha tenido que pelear contra el crimen, vio a Iron Man salvar a esa joven mujer de cabello azul y con ojos de color rojo, también pudo escuchar su conversación, se nota que Iron Man se preocupa por esa mujer, se pregunta si el conoce a esa joven, pero no como Iron Man, sino como su identidad de civil.

- ya sé cómo atraerte ante mi Iron Man – dijo Whiplash con un tono amenazante mientras se iba del lugar

Iron Man llego pronto a su puerta secreta en las montañas de Tokio 3, y entro para llegar a su Armería, en pocos segundos llego a su Armería, y se quitó la armadura Mark 1, y se fue a sentar.

- Jarvis quiero que me digas todo lo que tienes de Rei Ayanami – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, revisando datos, Rei Ayanami, sexo mujer, edad catorce años, padres desconocidos, designación Primera Elegida de Nerv, afiliación Nerv, ocupación piloto de EVA y estudiante – dijo Jarvis

- no hay nada más Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- nada señor, trate de encontrar más datos, pero eso fueron los que encontré, lo lamento señor – dijo Jarvis

- qué raro, bueno no importa, tal vez los datos de los pilotos son clasificados para Nerv – dijo Shinji

- porque estas interesado en esa joven mujer señor, que acaso acabas de sentir un flechazo – bromeo Jarvis

- pero que estás diciendo Jarvis – dijo Shinji muy sonrojado

- que acaso estoy equivocado – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis admito que Rei es muy bella, tiene unos lindos ojos, su cabello azul resalta mucho su belleza – dijo Shinji

- decir todo eso solo me ha confirmado mi sospecha señor usted está enamorado – bromeo Jarvis

- a veces creo que es un poco fastidioso que te haya puesto una personalidad Jarvis, lo que me pregunto porque ella vive en Hakone, es uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio 3 – dijo Shinji

- está preocupado por la seguridad de esa mujer señor, tal vez en el futuro ella sea mi señora – bromeo Jarvis

- deja de bromear Jarvis, o si no voy a reprogramarte – dijo Shinji con un tono de broma, eso no lo iba a hacer, y Jarvis sabía que su creador no lo reprogramaría jamás

Shinji tomo sus herramientas, para que siga trabajando con la construcción armadura Centuria Plateado, Shinji siente que uno de estos día va a necesitar la armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado para que soluciones alguna situación de emergencia que su armadura Mark 1 no pueda solucionar, y por lo tanto Shinji debe tratar de terminarla lo más rápido humanamente que sea posible para el

Después de trabajar por varias horas, Shinji noto que son las tres de la madrugada, por lo tanto dejo de trabajar construcción de la armadura Centurión Plateado, y salió de su Armería para poder ir a su casa y poder irse a su habitación, y poder dormir.

Nerv

La doctora Ritsuko Akagi está en su oficina viendo los datos que pudo conseguir sobre la armadura de Iron Man, después de la batalla el comandante Ikari le ordeno que averigüe sobre la tecnología empleada en la armadura de Iron Man, ha estado trabajando mucho para averiguar el secreto de la gran tecnología de Iron Man.

Pero las cosas están siendo muy difíciles, la tecnología láser y de propulsión de la armadura de Iron Man no es como otra que haya visto ante, esos laser son capaces de anular el campo AT del Ángel cosa que ella no creyó posible de que algo que no sea un campo AT pueda anular otro campo AT.

El sistema de propulsión de la armadura de Iron Man le permite volar a una gran velocidad y posee una gran aerodinámica, una mucho mejor a comparado a los mejores aviones creado por el hombre.

Lo que más le ha sorprendido es ese laser lanzado en la esfera azul en el pecho de la armadura, posee una gran potencia de fuego, como si fuera más potentes que tres minas N2, pero a diferencia que la explosión no se expande como la mina N2, su explosión es mucho más concentrada, y esa potente arma fue lo bastante poderosa como para poder destruir el núcleo del Ángel, y causando la derrota del Tercer Ángel.

De repente entro Maya Ibuki la asistente de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, con una taza de café en la mano

- doctora Akagi, aquí está la taza de café que me pidió – dijo Maya mientras le ponía el café en el escritorio al lado de donde está la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

- muchas gracias Maya – dijo Ritsuko

- veo que aún sigue revisando los datos de la armadura de Iron Man – dijo Maya

- el comandante Ikari me ha ordenado averiguar sobre la tecnología que Iron Man utiliza – dijo Ritsuko

- ha descubierto algo de la armadura, doctora Akagi– dijo Maya con un poco de curiosidad

- no mucho, esa armadura es muy avanzada, al menos que tenga la armadura y analiza su tecnología no poder sacar mucho de ella – dijo Ritsuko con un tono muy disgusta

- no creo que Iron Man nos de la armadura – dijo Maya

- exacto, además me cuesta admitirlo, quien quiera que haya construido la armadura de Iron Man es sin duda mucho más inteligente que yo Maya – dijo Ritsuko

- eso no es posible – dijo Maya muy sorprendida

- esa armadura Maya es una maravilla tecnológica, su sistema de láser y propulsión es muy avanzada, puede atravesar el campo AT de los Ángeles – dijo Ritsuko

Departamento de Rei

Rei Ayanami se levantó de la cama de su departamento, como siempre se dio un baño, luego se puso el uniforme escolar para poder irse a la escuela, salió del departamento y bajo del edificio, afuera del apartamento había un hombre joven de su edad, con un pantanos azul y ropa blanca con una mochila roja y dorado en los costados de la mochila, Rei lo reconoció es Shinji Ikari el hijo del comandante Ikari.

- hola Rei – dijo Shinji

- hola Shinji porque estás aquí – dijo Rei

- supe que ayer fuiste atacada, pero Iron Man te salvo, ese acontecimiento está ya en toda la internet, vine a ver si te puedo acompañar a la escuela, claro si quieres – dijo Shinji

- no tengo problema – dijo Rei

Estuvieron caminando por unos diez minutos, no habían entablado palabra, Shinji quería decirle algo.

- Rei puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo Shinji

- cual Shinji – dijo Rei

- porque vives aquí, este no es el lugar que una joven de tu edad viva – dijo Shinji un poco preocupado

- es el lugar que me fue asignado – dijo Rei

- quien quiera que te haya asignado a este lugar no debe estar haciendo bien tu trabajo, si Iron Man no hubiera estado cerca ayer, quien sabe lo que te hubiera pasado – dijo Shinji

- porque estas preocupado por mi Shinji – dijo Rei

- bueno, estas herida, y para mi tú me parece una mujer muy agradable, y también eres muy bella – dijo Shinji

- no soy bella – dijo Rei

- que dices, Rei tu tienen unos lindos ojos rojos, también tu cabello azul es bello, eres una mujer muy bella en mi libro – dijo Shinji

- en serio – dijo Rei un poco sonrojada

- sí, yo no te estoy mintiendo – dijo Shinji

- Shinji tu no vas a la escuela – dijo Rei

- no, me gradué de la universidad el año pasado, de física avanzada, más bien soy un inventor – dijo Shinji

- inventor – dijo Rei

- sí, yo construyo inventos para ayudar a la humanidad, siempre me ha gustado hacer eso, me consideran a mi como un gran genio científico y un brillante inventor, algunos me han visto como un futurista – dijo Shinji con un tono muy orgulloso

- que es un futurista – dijo Rei

- pues Rei un futurista es alguien que puede ver el futuro, o en mi caso trata de crearlo, o yo invento tecnología para el siglo que viene, trato de mejorar al mundo con mis inventos, y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, además son geniales, pues yo los cree – dijo Shinji

- interesante – dijo Rei

- Rei si quiere uno de estos días puedes ir a mi casa, para mostrarte algunos de mis invenciones – dijo Shinji

- pues sería agradable – dijo Rei

De repente apareció unos látigos rojos aparecieron y tomaron a Rei.

- vaya, así que eres Rei Ayanami – dijo el sujeto desconocido en una especie de disco que rueda permitiendo volar, él tenía una armadura de color negra, su máscara es de color rojo y tenía un par de látigos en las palmas de cada mano, y comenzaron a volar lejos del lugar.

- quien eres – dijo Rei calmada

- me llaman Whiplash, estoy secuestrándote ya que sé que Iron Man pronto vendrá a salvarte – dijo Whiplash

Shinji se sorprendió mucho de los látigos que aparecieron y del sujeto de armadura negra sobre un disco volador, corrió a un callejón oscuro para presionar el botón de la mochila, y activar la armadura Mark 1 para poder salvar a Rei de ese sujeto de los látigos desconocido siendo Iron Man, una vez que la armadura estaba ya puesta activo sus propulsores.

- Jarvis quiero los datos que tengas del sujeto de los látigos que ha secuestrado a Rei – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor, buscando datos, identidad desconocida, nombre alias Whiplash, su armadura es de una resistente aleación de titanio, sus látigos eléctricos pueden generar hasta dos mil voltios de electricidad, y puede volar con ese disco volador hasta una velocidad máxima de Mach 2, es considerado un súper villano más poderoso y peligroso que el Hombre de Titanio, eso son todo los datos que pude encontrar señor, así que no vaya a confiarse al pelear contra el – dijo Jarvis

- muchas gracias Jarvis, ahora voy a ir a rescatar a Rei – dijo Iron Man mientras seguía a Whiplash

Mientras tanto Whiplash llevo a Rei al edificio más alto de la ciudad.

- este lugar es excelente, ahora podré usar mis sistemas de comunicación, para que todo los televisores o radio de la ciudad escucha que te e secuestrado, eso hasta que Iron Man venga – dijo Whiplash

- porque crees que solo teniéndome a mí hará que Iron Man venga – dijo Rei

- vi cómo te rescato ayer de esos maleantes, cuando hablaba contigo claramente se preocupa por ti, tal vez Iron Man sea alguien que en verdad tu conozca, pero tú lo ignoras – dijo Whiplash

- alguien que me conozca puede ser en verdad Iron Man, pero quien puede ser – pensó Rei

- bueno activare mis sensores para dar el mensaje – dijo Whiplash pero de repente un láser lo golpeo por sorpresa

Luego apareció Iron Man volando y aterrizando a la azotea del edificio.

- déjala ir Whiplash o te la veras conmigo – dijo Iron Man

- Iron Man en verdad no me esperaba que aparecerías pronto, creo que no será necesario enviar el mensaje para poder llamarte – dijo Whiplash

- porque un mensaje – dijo Iron Man

- quería llamarte para decirte que secuestre a esta joven mujer, veras mi actual cliente quiere que te elimine, he estado investigando de ti en los últimos tres días – dijo Whiplash

- quien te contrato y porque – dijo Iron Man

- no pregunte sobre mi cliente, solo me ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero por tu cabeza, y tendré un muy buen bono si le entrego a ellos tu armadura – dijo Whiplash

- muy bien, peleare contigo, pero deja ir a Rei, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Iron Man

- en verdad planeo quedarme con ella, descubrí que ella es un piloto de Nerv, estoy muy seguro que Nerv pagaría una fortuna solo por tenerla de vuelta no crees, creo que no está nada de mas tener un dinero extra, me sería muy útil – dijo Whiplash

- eso no lo permitiré – dijo Iron Man mientras dispara su laser repulsor

Whiplash uso sus látigos y desvió los repulsores de Iron Man, eso sorprendió mucho a Iron Man

- eso no es posible – dijo Iron Man

- no me vencerás, aun me cuesta entender que tu pudiste derrotar al Hombre de Titanio, eres solo un niño que juega ser al superhéroe – dijo Whiplash mientras extendió sus látigos unos tres metros de largo para poder golpear a Iron Man

Iron Man activo sus propulsores para poder volar y con eso evadir los látigos eléctricos de Whiplash.

Whiplash se subió a su disco volador y comenzó a volar, para poder pelear contra Iron Man en el cielo, el trataba de golpear a Iron Man, pero Iron Man podía evadir sus ataques de latigazos con facilidad, gracia a la gran aerodinámica de la armadura.

Iron Man disparaba sus repulsores pero Whiplash los bloqueaba con sus látigos eléctricos.

Rei miraba en la azotea del edificio la pelea de Iron Man contra Whiplash, parecía ser una batalla muy reñida, ningún ataque da en el blanco, los látigos de Whiplash bloquea cada ataque laser de Iron Man, mientras que Iron Man era capaz de evadir los ataques de latigazos de Whiplash.

Rei nunca ha visto una pelea entre un superhéroe contra un súper villano, en la escuela suele escuchar a sus compañeros hablando de los héroes y sus batallas contra el mal, como ellos protegen a las personas de los peligrosos súper villanos que amenaza la seguridad social

Rei nunca pensó que eso sería importante para ella los héroes y los villanos, pero ahora un súper villano llamado Whiplash el secuestro y un superhéroe con el nombre de Iron Man han venido en su rescate.

Iron Man y Whiplash siguen peleando en el cielo.

- vaya Iron Man, en verdad su armadura es muy impresionante, creo que no fue suerte que derrotaste al Hombre de Titanio – dijo Whiplash

- gracias – dijo Iron Man

- pero creo que es suficiente de juego, es hora de terminar esta batalla de una vez por toda Iron Man – dijo Whiplash, golpeo con su látigo de la mano derecha, y el látigo salió de su palma y se separó en veinte pequeñas partes que se dirige hacia Iron Man

Iron Man se sorprendió mucho de eso, que no tuvo tiempo para poder evadirlos o activar el escudo, las partes se incrustaron en distintas partes de la armadura, de repente comenzaron a generar una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

- ahhhh – grito Iron Man de dolor, la descarga duro solo treinta segundos pero dejo a la armadura Mark 1 daños muy visibles, apenas podía mantenerse en el aire

- vaya, a pesar de la descarga aun puedes mantenerte en el aire, tu armadura es sorprendente, pensé que con eso ya estarías cayendo en el piso – dijo Whiplash mientras se reía

- tu acabas de perder uno de tus látigos – dijo Iron Man

- eso no es cierto Iron Man, por suerte cada palma tiene un látigo de reserva – dijo Whiplash mientras que en su mano derecha salía otro látigo eléctrico sustituyendo al antigua

- reporte de sistemas Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- escudos inhabilitados, repulsores están a un cuarenta por ciento de potencia, propulsores están a un setenta por ciento de potencia, energía de la armadura están a un cincuenta por ciento, señor esta es una batalla que no puede ganar – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man continuo disparando pero Whiplash volvió a darle un latigazo ataque de látigo, pero esta vez sí golpeo a Iron Man causando aún más daño a su armadura Mark 1.

- debe retirarse señor, mientras que aun funciona el sistema de vuelo de la armadura Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis

- debo primero salvar a Rei, desvía la energía a los propulsores de la armadura – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, desviando energía – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man decidió ignorar a Whiplash y fue al edificio donde esta Rei, allí tomo a Rei en las manos y se fueron volando del lugar, para poder irse a su Armería, le ordeno a Jarvis

Whiplash al ver eso trataba de seguir a Iron Man pero esa armadura volaba más rápido que su disco volador y se escaparon, pero los sensores de la armadura de Whiplash detectaron un tipo desconocido de energía saliendo de la armadura, tal vez a causa de los daños provocados en la batalla, con eso podría seguir a Iron Man donde quiera que él vaya.

Mientras tanto en el cielo

Rei está siendo sostenida por Iron Man mientras volaba hacia afuera de Tokio 3, aun no entiende porque ese joven superhéroe blindado está dispuesto en protegerla, porque lo hace, su experiencia le dice que las personas quieren estar alejada por ella, en especial la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, solo el comandante Ikari se acerca a ella, pero ahora alguien que solo lo ha visto en pocas ocasiones ha luchado por defenderla de ese súper villano conocido como Whiplash, incluso poniendo en riesgo su vida.

- está bien señorita Ayanami – dijo Iron Man

- estoy bien, muchas gracias de nuevo – dijo Rei

- no hay problema – dijo Iron Man

- porque estas protegiéndome, porque lo haces Iron Man, pudiste haberme ignorado cuando fui tomada por ese sujeto llamado Whiplash, pero viniste, y te lastimaste en la batalla – dijo Rei

- lo hago porque quiero protegerte, no me perdonaría nunca en mi vida si alguien es lastimado y yo no hago nada para ayudar, esa es la razón por la cual quiero protegerte Rei – dijo Iron Man

- creo que entiendo, donde me llevas – dijo Rei

- te llevo a mi Armería Rei, es mi guarida secreta, ahí construyo mi armadura, es el lugar donde estarás segura hasta que yo pueda derrotar a Whiplash – dijo Iron Man

- porque no me llevas a Nerv – dijo Rei

- no has escuchado de Whiplash, es un mercenario peligroso y poderoso, nunca ha sido derrotado, yo solo tengo la tecnología como para poder derrotarlo, entiendes Rei – dijo Iron Man

- entiendo – dijo Rei

- señor los propulsores están comenzando a fallar, tiene que aterrizar de inmediato – dijo Jarvis

- Rei mis propulsores están comenzando a fallar, aterrizaremos y continuaremos caminado – dijo Iron Man

- está bien – dijo Rei

Iron Man aterrizo, están en las montañas que están a fuera de Tokio 3.

- mi Armería está a solo veinte minutos caminando Rei, sígueme – dijo Iron Man mientras caminaba, y Rei lo siguió

- Iron Man tengo una pregunta – dijo Rei

- cual – dijo Iron Man

- porque no comparte tu tecnología con Nerv – dijo Rei

- ya que no confió en dar mi tecnología a cualquiera, si es mal usada puede poner en peligro a millones de personas inocentes, como su creador no permitiré que mi tecnología estén en manos incorrecta – dijo Iron Man

- porque luchas contra los villanos – dijo Rei

- ya que quiero usar esta armadura para proteger a los inocentes y a las personas que no se puedan defender contra los malvados, y porque piloteas el EVA – dijo Iron Man

- es mi nexo a las personas – dijo Rei

- Rei eres valiente, es decir que has decidido pelear con esas criaturas que ustedes llaman Ángeles – dijo Iron Man

- no soy valiente – dijo Rei

- Rei estas peleando contra esos monstruos que quieren dañar a los inocentes, se cómo llamar a esas personas – dijo Iron Man

- como – dijo Rei

- héroe, puedo decir que eres una héroe al igual que yo – dijo Iron Man

- héroe – dijo Rei un poco confundida

- señor mis sensores detectan algo – dijo Jarvis

De repente Iron Man fue rodeado por los látigos eléctricos de Whiplash, y comenzó a recibir potentes descargas eléctricas, dañando aún más su armadura de Iron Man Mark 1 con gravedad.

Rei miro con horror eso, Iron Man está siendo lastimado sin piedad por los látigos eléctricos de Whiplash, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya que ella está muy agradecida por Iron Man por salvarla ya en dos ocasiones, y sin pedir nada a cambio por salvarla.

- ahhhh, Rei corre – grito Iron Man- luego los ojos y la boca de la armadura de Iron Man se apagaban, y cayendo al piso.

Rei al oír eso comenzó a correr de ese lugar, para poder alejarse lo más que podía de Whiplash

- te derrote, que mala suerte, mientras te daba las descargas eléctricas de mis látigos esa chica ha corrido, pero no se escapara de mí, vendré luego por ti, así que no te muevas de aquí, además no creo que puedas ir a ningún lado Iron Man – dijo Whiplash mientras se subía a su disco volador y poder buscar a Rei en el cielo, aun quería pedir un gran rescate por ella a Nerv, de seguro ellos pagarían una fortuna por devolver con vida a uno de sus pilotos de las Unidades Evangelion.

Cuando se fue los ojos y la boca de Iron Man volvió a brillar y se levanto

- piloto automático de emergencia activado, donde desea ir señor – dijo Jarvis, la armadura esta tan dañada que el usuario ya no la puede controlar, por suerte el piloto automático de emergencia aún está en funcionamiento, lo único malo es que pelear con el piloto automático no es una opción, ya que la armadura está muy dañada y el piloto automático solo tiene un cuarto de las capacidades operacional de la armadura Mark 1

- a la Armería, lo más rápido que puedas Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

Jarvis está caminando, y en poco tiempo encontró una compuerta al piso con un sistema de camuflaje para que se vea como el piso, presiono un código y se abrió la compuerta, luego se metió y bajo en las escaleras de emergencia que tenían la compuerta, después de bajar entraron a la Armería.

- Jarvis quítame la armadura Mark 1 – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

La armadura se separó del cuerpo de Shinji, Shinji miro el estado de su armadura.

- me va a tomar mucho tiempo para poder repararla, como unas dos semanas como mínimo – dijo Shinji

- exacto señor – dijo Jarvis

- como esta Rei – dijo Shinji

- por el momento Whiplash no la ha encontrado, ella está en el sector 2, pero Whiplash está sobrevolando ese sector señor, no creo que ella pueda esconderse por siempre – dijo Jarvis

- tengo que ir a salvarla – dijo Shinji

- señor la armadura Mark 1 está muy dañada, como piensa ir – dijo Jarvis

Shinji fue a donde está su armadura Centurión Plateado – actívalo el Centurión Plateado – ordeno Shinji

- señor le debo recordar que la armadura Centurión Plateado no está terminada – dijo Jarvis

- es la única armadura que tengo operable, actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor activando la armadura versión Centurión Plateado – dijo Jarvis

La armadura Centurión Plateado se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Centurión Plateado; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Centurión Plateado comenzaron a brillar pero a diferencia del color azul de la armadura Mark 1, los ojos y la boca brillaron de color blanco.

- habrá las escotillas – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, abriendo escotillas – dijo Jarvis

Las escotillas de abrieron y Iron Man activo sus propulsores para salir de la Armería para poder salvar a Rei de ese súper villano Whiplash.

Rei está escondida detrás de un árbol, ella sabe que Whiplash está sobrevolando el área para encontrarla, sus únicas esperanzas es que aparezca la Sección 2, aunque lo duda, o que Iron Man venga a salvarla de nuevo, aunque ella cree que eso no podrá, ya que sabe que Whiplash lo derroto hace poco.

Luego el árbol en que ella estaba escondida se partió en dos, ella apenas pudo evitar el golpe de la caída del árbol.

- Rei Ayanami te encontré, ahora nadie podrá salvarte, Iron tonto no podrá salvarte – dijo Whiplash mientras elevaba su látigo derecho para poder atrapar a Rei con ellos.

Mientras que el látigo estaba en el aire, algo lo sostuvo con mucha fuerza, Whiplash miro al cielo, y ahí esta Iron Man, pero esta vez usando una nueva armadura, una de color rojo con plateado.

- deben enseñarte como tratar a una dama, y para tu información me llamo Iron Man – mientras lanzo a Whiplash con mucha fuerza a otro árbol

- como yo te derrote – dijo Whiplash

- venciste a la armadura de Iron Man versión Mark 1, ahora debes enfrentar a la armadura de Iron Man versión Centuria Plateado – dijo Iron Man mientras disparaba un láser repulsor hacia Whiplash

Whiplash uso sus látigos para bloquear el láser como lo hizo con los otros, pero al tratar de hacerlo, recibió igualmente el golpe del láser de Iron Man sorprendiendo mucho a Whiplash

- estos laser son más potentes que los de mi otra armadura Whiplash, esta vez no podrás bloquearlos como lo hacías antes – dijo Iron Man mientras volvía a disparar su laser repulsor

Whiplash apenas evadió el láser de Iron Man, uso su látigo izquierdo, se salió de la palma y se dividió en veinte secciones que van directamente hacia Iron Man.

Esta vez Iron Man activo su escudo repulsor para protegerse del ataque de Whiplash.

- esta vez no vas a sorprenderme como antes Whiplash- dijo Iron Man mientras desactivaba su escudo repulsor

Whiplash activo su látigo de reserva de la palma

Whiplash extendió sus látigos unos tres metros de altos, rodeando a Iron Man con ellas, pero la armadura podía resistir esas descargas gracias a su coraza mejorada.

Iron Man comenzó a jalar los látigos eléctricos con sus mano acercándose ira Whiplash, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a golpearlo con los puños de la armadura, la armadura de Whiplash está comenzando a recibir daños, para dejar de recibir golpes de Iron Man lo tuvo de dejar libre de los látigos, y activo el disco para volar.

- no puede ser, como es que eso está pasando – dijo Whiplash

- está pasando eso porque tu no superas mi tecnología Whiplash – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus propulsores para comenzar a volar hacia Whiplash.

Whiplash trato de escapar, pero Iron Man fácilmente lo alcanzo, y disparo un láser repulsor al disco volador de Whiplash causando que el disco falle, y Whiplash comenzó a caer al suelo, y choco al suelo.

Iron Man comenzó a descender hacia donde esta Whiplash, sus sensores de la armadura Centurión Plateado le indica que esta inconsciente, y tardaría unas tres horas para que despierte, pero por si acaso golpeo el pecho de la armadura y saco las celdas de energía, causando que la armadura de Whiplash se apague de inmediatamente.

Iron Man fue a donde está Rei para ver si ella está bien.

- Rei está bien – dijo Iron Man

- estoy bien, gracias Iron Man – dijo Rei

- Rei llame a la policía y le dije las coordenadas de Whiplash, ellos estarán aquí en treinta minutos, está anocheciendo, quiere que te lleve a tu departamento – dijo Iron Man

- está bien – dijo Rei

Iron Man tomo a Rei de sus brazos y despego del cielo, iba a una velocidad baja para no causar que las lesiones de Rei empeoren.

- Rei mira la puesta del sol a esta altura – dijo Iron Man

Rei miro, se sorprendió de la belleza que había de la puesta del sol, a la altura en que ella estaba, nunca había visto nada tan bello en toda su vida.

- qué te parece – dijo Iron Man

- es algo muy bello – dijo Rei

- es una de las cosas que más gusta ser Iron Man – dijo Iron

Luego Iron Man llego al departamento de Rei, y la dejo ahí.

- nos vemos Rei – dijo Iron Man

- adiós Iron Man – dijo Rei

Iron Man activo los propulsores de la armadura para salir volando, Rei está observando a Iron Man mientras que él se alejaba, pero se pregunta lo que le dijo Whiplash, que Iron Man puede ser alguien que ella conozca, pero quien puede ser Iron Man.

Nerv

Gendo Ikari recibió los informes de la sección 2 de que Rei fue secuestrada por un súper villano llamado Whiplash, pero ella fue rescatada por Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

- qué te parece Ikari – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- claramente Whiplash es el súper villano que Seele contrato para eliminar a Iron Man, pero secuestro a la Primera Elegida para atraerlo – dijo el comandante Ikari con una voz fría

- que haremos – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- Iron Man ya derroto a Whiplash y trajo ya a la Primera Elegida, y aparte Whiplash está en prisión, no es necesario hacer nada mas – dijo el comandante Ikari

- entiendo – dijo el comandante Ikari

Lugar desconocido

Los miembros de Seele en monolitos con número del uno al doce están discutiendo sobre los resultados de la derrota de Whiplash.

- eso solo prueba que Iron Man es una amenaza – dijo Seele 2

- sí, pero no podemos alterar nuestro escenario tan fácilmente para adaptar a Iron Man – dijo Seele 10

- por el momento dejaremos que Ikari se encargue de Iron Man, tenemos cosas importante que hacer – dijo Keel

Los monolitos desaparecieron

Museo de Historia y Ciencias Natural de Paris 2

En el museo de Historia y Ciencias Natural un ser con una capucha negra que lo cubría derroto a los guardias del museo, luego fue a uno de las exposiciones del museo un anillo de color verde, lo tomo y se lo puso en la mano donde tenía ya otros ochos anillos de colores distintos.

- ya tengo nueve, solo me falta uno para tener los diez Anillos Makuga, solo debo averiguar donde esta para que yo tenga por fin el poder ilimitado como para dominar el mundo – dijo la figura de la capucha negra, luego desapareció del lugar como si nunca había estado ahí

Fin del capítulo, espero críticas y sugerencias

Cual súper villano quieres para que Iron Man pelee después, El Dinamo Carmesí, Ventisca o el Laser Viviente, voten

En algun momento Iron Man se enfrentara contra el Mandarin, su adversario eterno


	5. Cuarto Ángel ataca

Neon Genesis Iron Man

Capítulo 4: El Cuarto Ángel Ataca

Ya ha pasado una semana y media desde el conflicto de Iron Man contra Whiplash, Shinji está en su Armería reparando la armadura de Iron Man Mark 1, ya que quedo gravemente dañada por la batalla contra Whiplash.

Por el momento Shinji ha estado usando la armadura Centurión Plateado para combatir contra el crimen en Tokio 3, ya que como Whiplash daño gravemente la armadura Mark 1 y las demás versiones de armaduras aún están en fase de diseño.

Por el momento Shinji solamente dispone de la armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado para poder seguir siendo el superhéroe de alta tecnología conocido como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

- informe Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- con el tiempo que se utiliza para que repare la armadura Mark 1, diría que ya estaría totalmente en funcionamiento en dos días más tardar, señor – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis, nunca espere que Whiplash me hubiera dado muchos problemas en la batalla que tuve con él en la semana pasada, tampoco pensé que el causaría enormes daños a mi armadura – dijo Shinji

- es cierto, la tecnología que Whiplash emplea fue muy avanzada señor, que bueno que tenía ya operable el Centurión Plateado, o sino jamás hubiera podido derrotarlo, aunque fue un poco descuidado de su parte querer usar la armadura Centurión Plateado, cuando aún faltaban algunos detalles por terminar – dijo Jarvis

- aun así funciono a la perfección Jarvis, además ya termine la construcción de esos detalles para poder usar el Centurión Plateado, para no tener ninguna posible falla cuando se utiliza – dijo Shinji

- eso es cierto – dijo Jarvis

- además recuerda que también estoy diseñando nuevas armaduras, seré invencible e imparable una vez que todas estén listas para su utilización, así seré el Iron Man definitivo Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- yo si fueran usted no sería tan confiado señor, su confianza puede que un día pueda causar su derrota, recuerda que Whiplash casi lo derroto cuando peleo con él con el Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis

- al final le gane o no Jarvis, además no me preocupo por perder, la armadura usa la mejor tecnología de toda la humanidad Jarvis, la mía, además tu eres la inteligencia artificial más avanzada jamás construida por el hombre, o no Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- eso es obvio señor, usted diseño y construyo la tecnología de repulsión de los sistemas de láseres, propulsión de vuelo y escudo de su armadura, y me construyo a mí, señor su fiel e inteligente y avanzada inteligencia artificial– dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis has estado conmigo estos años, eres un muy buen confidente, asesor y lo mejor de todo amigo que yo podría tener – dijo Shinji

- aunque a veces no estoy de acuerdo que usted tome decisiones que ponga en peligro su vida señor siendo Iron Man, no tiene por qué ser Iron Man, no tiene porque usted ser responsable de la seguridad de la toda la humanidad – dijo Jarvis

- ya lo discutimos Jarvis, yo soy Iron Man, estas armaduras fueron hechas por mí, creo que la mejor forma de usarla es pelear contra los villanos que amenaza la seguridad social, y proteger a la gente de esos monstruos que Nerv llaman Ángeles – dijo Shinji mientras iba a estudiar el trozo del núcleo del Ángel que destruyo hace unas tres semanas.

Su composición es muy singular, proporciona energía autosustentable que haría ver a cualquier forma de energía echa por el hombre como si fueran simples juguetes, más bien Shinji cree que solo el reactor ARK que construyo Yinsen, y mejorar posteriormente por Shinji es la única fuente de energía en toda la Tierra que podría rivalizar con la fuente de energía que auto sustenta a los Ángeles, pero aun así Shinji no ha descubierto nada nuevo de esos seres en la última semana, cosa muy frustrante.

- maldita sea, estoy usando toda mi tecnología, y no he podido descubrir casi nada de ellos en esta última semana, eso es muy frustrante – dijo Shinji muy disgustado mientras su ordenador privado con mucha fuerza, Shinji no puede creer que le cueste averiguar sobre esos seres llamados Ángeles, aun usando toda su tecnología

- sea paciente señor, estoy seguro que usted va a descubrir más sobre esos seres misteriosos llamados Ángeles, solo necesita ser más paciente señor, recuerda que el doctor Yinsen siempre decía la paciencia es una virtud, si usted es paciente en su investigación podrá descubrir sobre ellos señor, solo debe ser paciente – dijo Jarvis

- siempre me das buenos consejos Jarvis, tienes razón, dejare la investigación de los Ángeles, me voy a concentrar en las armaduras de Iron Man, cuando tenga más muestras de los Ángeles voy a continuar en la investigación de los Ángeles – dijo Shinji

- muestras – dijo Jarvis

- exacto, cada vez que ellos aparezcan voy a combatirlos, una vez que sean destruidos voy a tomar algunos de sus restos, y con ellos voy a seguir investigando, debo saber lo que más pueda sobre los Ángeles para estar mejor preparado al enfrentarlo, Jarvis sabes a la perfección que yo siempre quiero estar lo mejor preparado que sea posible, estar siempre un paso por encima de los demás – dijo Shinji

- lo se señor – dijo Jarvis

De repente las alarmas de la Armería sonaron, esas alarmas solamente suenan cuando la Armería detecta una emergencia de gravedad en los canales de emergencia de la ciudad de Tokio 3, solamente suenan las emergencias

- que sucede Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- hay un robo en proceso al banco municipal de Tokio 3 señor, de acuerdo con la información de los canales de emergencia de la policía de Tokio 3 son un total de cinco personas quienes están robando, todos muy bien armados con ametralladoras señor – dijo Jarvis

Shinji al escuchar eso fue a donde su armadura Centurión Plateado para poder ponérsela para ir a detener a los ladrones del banco municipal de Tokio 3 como el superhéroe blindado Iron Man.

- actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado – dijo Jarvis

La armadura Centurión Plateado se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Centurión Plateado; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es plateado con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Centurión Plateado comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco.

- armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado listo para la batalla señor – dijo Jarvis

- abre las escotillas – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, abriendo escotillas – dijo Jarvis

Las escotillas de la Armería se abrieron, una vez abierta Iron Man activo sus propulsores de vuelo para poder volar y entrar a la escotilla, después de unos segundos volando Iron Man llego a la compuerta que estaba a la afuera de Tokio 3, una vez afuera se dirigió de inmediato a Tokio 3 para detener ese robo en proceso, cosa que no sería difícil para él.

Banco Municipal de Tokio 3

- la próxima vez voy a usar el cajero automático para retirar mi dinero – pensó Misato Katsuragi capitán y Jefe de Operaciones de la organización paramilitar conocida como Nerv

Ella hace unos minutos había entrado al banco para retirar algo de dinero para poder pagar sus cuentas, pero de repente aparecen cinco ladrones con máscaras negras que cubren sus rostros, para que sea casi imposible poder identificar a las personas, y están armados con ametralladoras cada uno.

Una vez que llegaron, tres de ellos apuntaron a los clientes del banco y dijeron que se mantuvieran quieto con los brazos arriba si querían vivir; mientras que los otros dos fueron a donde los trabajadores para pedir todo el dinero que había en la bóveda de seguridad, o sino los matarían uno por uno si se atrevían a no darle el dinero.

Los trabajadores tan pronto tomaron las bolsas y llenaron con dinero pero los ladrones estaban nervioso, tal parecer no tenían mucho tiempo para poder robar este banco.

- rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento él puede aparecer en este lugar, y si eso pasa la policía será el menor de nuestros problemas – dijo el ladrón 1

- no te preocupe Iron Man no se ha visto en los últimos tres días, que posibilidad hay para que el aparezca – dijo el ladrón 2

Los trabajadores terminaron en llenar todo el dinero del banco en un total de diez bolsas de basura, parecía que habían cientos de millones de yenes en esas bolsas, los ladrones tomaron esas bolsas y salieron del banco, la policía aún no había llegado, y se subieron a una camioneta negra, al subir se sintieron muy aliviado.

- te lo dije solo demoramos poco más de tres minutos, ni la policía ni Iron Man aparecieron para detenerlos amigo – dijo el ladrón 2

- tenías razón, creo que me puse mucho más nervioso de lo que debía en el robo del banco, Iron Man ni siquiera se presentó para detener nuestro robo, nuestro plan fue totalmente perfecto, no hubo ni siquiera un pequeño margen de error – dijo el ladrón 1

De repente sintieron un fuerte golpe en el techo de la camioneta que la movió mucho, ellos comenzaron a ponerse muy nervioso, ya que sabían quién fue el causante de eso.

- que fue ese golpe amigos, parece como si algo cayó encima de la camioneta – dijo el ladrón 3

- no lo sé, vamos a ver – dijo el ladrón 4

Los cinco ladrones salieron de la camioneta, y vieron que arriba de la camioneta esta Iron Man, con una armadura de rojo y plateado.

- es Iron Man, disparen – dijo el ladrón 1

Los cinco ladrones comenzaron a disparar con sus ametralladoras directamente hacia Iron Man, pero los disparos de las ametralladoras no le hacían ni siquiera el mínimo rasguño al resistente blindaje que posee la armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado.

- eso no me hace ningún daño, no es necesario usar los campos de fuerzas de la armadura, el blindaje de la armadura versión Centurión Plateado es más que suficiente como para resistir esos patéticos disparos de ametralladoras, ríndanse antes de que alguien resulte herido, y ese alguien es cualquiera de ustedes cinco – dijo Iron Man

El ladrón 4 saco una granada explosiva y la disparo hacia Iron Man, y exploto cerca de él causando una gran nube de polvo, una vez que la nube de disipo estaba ahí Iron Man con apenas un poco de daño en la pintura de la armadura Centurión Plateado.

- se atrevieron a dañar la pintura de la armadura, muy bien lo haremos por las malas – dijo Iron Man un poco furioso

Iron Man fue a donde los ladrones, le dio un golpe fuerte a uno que lo dejo totalmente noqueado, luego disparo con ambas manos los repulsares, pero lo puso a modo no letal, es decir que solo recibe el impacto laser, pero no lo mata, solo lo noquea, con los dos laser repulsares logro noquear a dos ladrones más, solamente faltan dos

Los dos últimos ladrones al ver que no podían vencer a Iron Man, decidieron huir corriendo con toda la velocidad que podían sus piernas, para no ser entregado a la policía por Iron Man.

Iron Man al ver que los dos últimos ladrones estaban tratando de escapar de él, activos sus misiles paralizantes que salieron de su hombro izquierdo, y está apuntando hacia los ladrones que están tratando de huir de Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

En estos últimos tres días decidió también poner los mismos sistemas de micro misiles de la armadura Mark 1 en su armadura Centurión Plateado, para poder disponer también de los diferentes tipos de misiles que disponen su armadura, entre ellos los misiles paralizantes, por esa misma razón Iron Man no estuvo peleando contra el crimen en los últimos tres días anteriores, además esos días fueron generalmente tranquilo, no hubo mucha actividad criminal para que Iron Man tenga que salir y luchar contra el crimen

Una vez que Iron Man apunto a los ladrones, disparo dos misiles paralizantes que dieron en el blanco, haciendo que los ladrones caigan totalmente paralizados a causa del efecto paralizador de los misiles paralizantes de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado.

Unos minutos después la policía apareció, Iron Man se quedó en el lugar solo para asegurarse que los ladrones fueran arrestados por la policía de Tokio 3, ya que no podía estar seguro si aparecerían más de sus amigos para ayudarlo a escapar, por eso no decidió irse, una vez que los policías llegaron tomaron los ladrones que estaban noqueados o paralizados a causa de la batalla que tuvieron los ladrones contra Iron Man, poco después las personas que estaban en el banco y en el área comenzaron a aplaudir a Iron Man por su acción de detener a los ladrones.

- Iron Man en nombre del departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokio 3 les damos las gracias por detener a esta banda de ladrones – dijo el oficial de los policías

Luego aparecieron algunas personas del noticiero, Iron Man reconoció la reportera, era la misma que hace poco más de una semana trato de perseguirlo con los helicópteros tratando de conseguir una declaración de Iron Man, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de chocar con uno de los helicópteros, suerte que pudo parar a tiempo.

- yo soy Rin Takamoto reportando en vivo del banco municipal de Tokio 3 donde unos ladrones lo robaron hace unos veinte minutos, pero fueron posteriormente vencidos por el superhéroe de alta tecnología conocido como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, tiene alguna declaración Iron Man – dijo Rin

- yo solo estoy haciendo mi deber de héroe – dijo Iron Man

- Iron Man existen algunos rumores de que usted trabaja para Nerv eso es cierto – dijo Rin

- eso es totalmente incorrecto, yo no soy de Nerv, ni planeo serlo, yo no peleo por ellos, yo lucho para defender a los inocentes, es por eso que me convertí en el superhéroe de alta tecnología Iron Man, además obedecer las órdenes jamás ha sido mi estilo, yo tomo las decisiones por mí mismo de lo que yo creo que es correcto, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, tengo que volver a pintar esta armadura – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus propulsores de vuelo para irse del lugar a gran velocidad

Entre la multitud esta Misato viendo a Iron Man irse del lugar volando con su armadura, de acuerdo con la declaración de la piloto Rei Ayanami Iron Man llama esa armadura versión Centurión Plateado y la uso para poder derrotar a ese peligroso supe villano que trato de secuestrar a Rei semana pasada llamado Whiplash.

Iron Man ha intrigado mucho a Misato, desde que decidió quedarse en Tokio 3 el crimen ha disminuido significativamente en la ciudad, pero una cosa que la sorprende es la avanzada tecnología de su armadura, que de acuerdo con Ritsuko está a muchos años por encima de la tecnología actual, incluso de la tecnología que emplea Nerv y los Evangelion, cosa que ella pensó imposible al principio.

- Iron Man serás un gran aliado en nuestra guerra contra los Ángeles, tal vez no quieras unirte a Nerv, pero sé que aparecerás cuando los Ángeles venga, sé que no nos defraudara – pensó Misato mientras se iba del lugar, ya que debía ir a pagar sus cuentas

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Rei está en su prueba de sincronización con el EVA Unidad 01, ella siente algo distinto en ese EVA, como si fuera distinto al EVA Unidad 00, ella aún se está preguntando quien es Iron Man, con lo que le dijo Whiplash cree que Iron Man es alguien que ella conoce, pero quien puede ser, y porque él se preocupa mucho en protegerla, Rei está muy agradecida por Iron Man en salvarla en esas dos ocasiones, el agradecimiento es un sentimiento nuevo, pero es un sentimiento muy agradable

- Maya como esta su nivel de sincronización con el EVA Unidad 01 – dijo la doctora Akagi

- su nivel de sincronización ha subido al 48 por ciento doctora Akagi, es impresionante, su sincronización es incluso superior a comparado con el EVA Unidad 00 – Maya

- genial, eso significa que la Primera Elegida podrá pelear sin ningún problema con el EVA Unidad 1 – dijo Ritsuko

- exacto doctora Akagi, aunque me pregunto porque ahora mismo está creciendo mucho su nivel de sincronización, cuando estaba en la Unidad 00 su sincronización apenas superaba al 40 por ciento, ahora con la Unidad 01 su sincronización está a punto de llegar al 50 por ciento doctora Akagi – se preguntó Maya

- eso no lo sé – dijo Ritsuko – bien hecho Rei, terminamos por hoy – dijo Ritsuko

Rei salió de la capsula, y fue cambiarse de ropa, para ponerse su uniforme escolar, ella está caminando hacia la salida cuando unos sonidos de algunos del personal de Nerv la distrajo.

- lo oíste Iron Man detuvo un robo en el banco municipal de Tokio 3, hace como una hora – dijo uno de los de Nerv

- sí, Iron Man es genial, mi hija es una admiradora de él, creo que ella está enamorada, me está diciendo si podría conseguir una cita con el – dijo otro de los hombres de Nerv

Rei casi todo los días, en Nerv o en la escuela escucha hablando sobre Iron Man, escucha de sus compañeros de clases de lo increíble que es, como construyo esa armadura, también sus compañeros de clases quieren saber su verdadera identidad, algunos dicen que él es parte de un proyecto ultra secreto de la ONU creado para detener a los Ángeles, otros dice que Iron Man viene del futuro de lo que explicaría su avanzada tecnología que hasta Rei sabe que es más avanzada a comparado con la tecnología que tiene Nerv o las Unidades Evangelion, cosa que ella pensaba anteriormente imposible.

Rei en el día en que voló con Iron Man después de que el derrotara a ese súper villano conocido como Whiplash, sintió en su cuerpo una calidad que no podía explicar, a pesar de que Iron Man tiene la armadura sus brazos la llenaba de calidez, y hacia que ella se sintiera segura, no sabe de dónde viene esos extrañas emociones, nunca la ha sentido en el pasado, pero esas emociones se sintió muy agradable.

Ella salió de las instalaciones de Nerv para poder ir a su departamento, en este momento está anocheciendo en la ciudad de Tokio 3, y mañana no tiene pruebas de sincronización con el Evangelion Unidad 01, por lo tanto ella debe ir a la escuela mañana.

Mientras tanto en la Armería

Shinji llego hace unos minutos a su Armería, está pintando su armadura Centurión Plateado, la granada no causo casi ningún daño a los sistemas de la armadura Centurión Plateado, pero daño un poco la pintura de la armadura, Shinji considera que sus armaduras deben tener un buen estilo.

- señor, pasa casi todo el tiempo en la Armería, sugiero que vaya a descansar un poco, mis sensores me indica que usted está muy cansado, o no señor – dijo Jarvis.

Shinji bostezo, ha pasado ya tres días sin dormir estando en la Armería, él está en la Armería por los tres cuarta parte del día, solo sale para ir a comer o luchar contra el crimen y proteger a las personas en Tokio 3 como el superhéroe Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, a veces suele pasar varios días estando en la Armería sin dormir.

- tienes razón Jarvis, después de terminar de pintar la armadura Centurión Plateado iré comer algo en la cocina, para luego ir a mi habitación a dormir, recuerda que mis armaduras deben tener un muy buen estilo, al igual que yo Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- está bien señor, solo es que usted ha estado ya mucho tiempo en la Armería, debería salir un poco más a menudo, y digo salir no siendo Iron Man e ir a luchar contra el crimen – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis tu sabes que debo estar preparado, debo comenzar con la construcción de las demás armaduras de Iron Man lo más pronto posible, debo actualizar y mejorar los sistemas tecnológico de la Armería, debo mejorar los sistemas laser de la tecnología de repulsión de las armaduras de Iron Man, también debo diseñar y construir nuevos armamentos para mejorar las armaduras, entre otras cosas – dijo Shinji

- señor está un poco estresado, Iron Man no debe ser su obsesión a las veinticuatro horas del día, no digo que usted tenga que dejar de ser Iron Man, lo que digo es que tiene que hacer otras cosas a parte de crear nuevos inventos para la Armería y para las armaduras de Iron Man, de seguro el mundo podrá vivir si un día usted no se convierte en Iron Man – dijo Jarvis

- creo que tienes razón Jarvis, mañana mismo voy a ver la ciudad, creo que puedo pasar un día sin ser Iron Man, además que es lo peor que puede pasar – dijo Shinji mientras se iba de la Armería para ir a la cocina y poder comer algo, para luego ir a la cama y dormir.

Al día siguiente departamento de Rei

Rei como todo los días que tenía escuela se levantó de la cama, de dio una ducha y se puso su uniforme escolar, y salió de su departamento para ir a la escuela, mientras caminaba sintió un pequeño toque en su cabeza, Rei miro detrás de ella, y ahí estaba Shinji Ikari el hijo del comandante Ikari, no lo vio desde el día siguiente en que fue secuestrada por Whiplash, él fue a su apartamento para ver si estaba bien.

- hola Rei – dijo Shinji

- hola Shinji que estás haciendo aquí – pregunto Rei

- veras, en la última semana he estado un poco metido en mi laboratorio creando inventos, así que decidí salir un poco, y pensé que tal vez quisiera que te acompañara a la escuela – dijo Shinji

- pues supongo que sería aceptable – dijo Rei

- genial Rei, te tengo una pregunta – dijo Shinji

- cual – dijo Rei

- dentro de tres días será sábado, sino tienes nada que hacer tal vez quisiera salir conmigo como amigos, podemos ir al cine o a un restaurante – pregunto Shinji

- porque – dijo Rei

- pues en verdad disfruto mucho tu compañía, además tal vez podemos ser buenos amigos, que dices Rei – dijo Shinji

Rei está pensando, nunca ha ido al cine o a un restaurante, en las veces que ella ha hablado con Shinji le ha mostrado una gran amabilidad, además ella no tiene nada que hacer el día sábado.

- buenos, creo que sería agradable – dijo Rei

- genial te recogeré como a las dos de la tarde el día sábado, en tu departamento Rei– dijo Shinji

Luego llegaron a la escuela.

- buenos nos vemos Rei – dijo Shinji mientras le dio un beso en su mejilla

- nos vemos Shinji – dijo Rei un poco sonrojada y luego entro a la escuela

Luego Shinji se fue, hoy iba a descansar un poco, espera que no pase nada malo para que Iron Man tenga que pelear, Jarvis tiene razón estar en su Armería creando inventos y mejorando las armaduras es genial, pero tampoco es bueno estar ahí a las veinticuatros horas del día, necesita descansar, ahora va a ir a un buen lugar para almorzar.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Gendo Ikari el comandante supremo de Nerv está en su oficina, recibió los informes de la Sección 2 que su hijo está pasando tiempo con la Primera Elegida, Rei Ayanami, al principio no le importó que su hijo viviera en Tokio 3, ya que no puede pilotear el EVA a causa de su corazón, pero no puede permitir que Rei y Shinji estén cada vez más unidos, ya que podría causar daño a su escenario personal, y no permitiría que eso pase, aunque sea su propio hijo el causante de esos daños.

Pero primero debe tratar de encontrar la forma eliminar a Iron Man, si él logra derrotar a los Ángeles podía causar daños aún más grave a su escenario, por el momento eliminar a Iron Man es considerado como la máxima prioridad.

Pero aún no sabe quién es, si lo supiera quien es en verdad Iron Man sabría qué hacer para poder controlar a ese niño que solo juega a ser el superhéroe, aunque el posea una tecnología muy por encima a la suya seria de una forma u otra eliminado.

Escuela de Tokio 3

Rei entro a la sala de clases, aún falta unos diez minutos para que las clases comiencen por lo tanto ella está sentada en su puesto.

- Iron Man es genial, apuesto que es un hombre muy apuesto que está debajo de su armadura – dijo una de sus compañera que está sentada en frente de Rei a una de sus amigas

- sí, esa armadura es totalmente genial, es poderosa, ágil, versátil, tiene un muy buen estilo en el diseño, además el color rojo siempre ha sido mi color favorito – dijo su amiga

- oigan apuesto que Iron Man es un proyecto militar ultra secreto, como una especie de inteligencia artificial, que fue desarrollada para proteger a la gente – dijo Kensuke un fanático de los militares

- eso no es posible Iron Man es un superhéroe, recuerda que ayer dijo que no trabaja para Nerv, y obedecer no es su estilo, no puede ser un proyecto militar secreto – dijo Touji que acaba de entrar al salón de clases

- Touji, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que viniste estaba preocupado – dijo Kensuke

- estoy bien, pero mi hermana estaba en uno de los edificios que ese monstruo destruyo mientras peleaba contra Iron Man, suerte que Iron Man la rescato, dicen que si él no la hubiera rescatado sus heridas hubieran sido aún peores de las que tienen ahora – dijo Touji

- Rei ahora que lo recuerdo tú fuiste rescatada por Iron Man la semana pasada de ese supe villano conocido como Whiplash, que se sintió poder ser rescatada por un gran superhéroe como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro – dijo una de sus compañeras

- pues se sintió agradable – dijo Rei

- te tengo envidia, a mí me hubiera gustado que Iron Man me hubiera rescatado – dijo otra de sus compañeras

- ahora que lo pienso en esta semana Iron Man ha usado una nueva armadura, una de color rojo con plateado, que le habrá pasado a su armadura de color rojo con dorado – s-e pregunto Kensuke

- en la batalla con Whiplash su armadura quedo muy dañada, tuvo que ponerse otra para poder vencerlo, creo que se llama armadura versión Centurión Plateado – dijo Rei

Todos los compañeros de Rei comenzaron a mirarla.

- Rei tu viste quien es Iron Man, por favor dime que sabes quién es en verdad Iron Man – dijo Kensuke

- no, se puso esa armadura en un momento que yo estaba siendo perseguido por Whiplash, no vi cuando se la puso – dijo Rei

Todos los compañeros de Rei se miraron con decepción, ya que todos quieren saber la verdadera identidad del joven y poderoso superhéroe de alta tecnología llamado Iron Man, el Hombre de Hierro, que al parecer no recibiría en este momento.

Mientras tanto en un restaurante

Shinji está comiendo tranquilamente en un buen restaurante que hay en la ciudad de Tokio 3, tal parecer un día libre de ser Iron Man ha sido muy relajante, se comenzaba a estresar demasiado, no está demás un día libre, en verdad es muy agradable.

Pero una cosa sabe Shinji, que continuara siendo Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, el mundo lo necesita por el momento que el superhéroe de alta tecnología Iron Man este para protegerlos de esos seres gigantes conocidos como Ángeles, de los terroristas que hay en el mundo, y de los súper villanos que amenazan la sociedad.

De repente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, Shinji sabe de qué son esas alarmas, un Ángel se aproxima y los civiles tienen que ir a los refugios asignados para estar a salvo del ataque del Ángel, durante la inminente batalla que tendrá el Evangelion y el Ángel.

- la cuenta – dijo Shinji

Un mesero apareció, el almuerzo costo alrededor de 100 mil yenes, él le dio esa cantidad, mas unos vente mil yenes como propina, y salió del restaurante corriendo.

Pero Shinji se está dirigiendo al refugio, se está dirigiendo a su casa e ir por una de sus armaduras, y pelear contra el Ángel como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro y salvar a la ciudad de Tokio 3 otra vez, tal parece hoy tiene que convertirse en Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

No puede permitir que Rei luche contra ese monstruo sola con el Evangelion, tiene que ayudarla, pero no puede ayudarla como Shinji, pero puede ayudarla como Iron Man.

Lo único malo es que tardaría por lo menos treinta minutos en llegar a su casa, ya que no tenía su armadura en estado de mochila, ya que aún no había adaptado la eso armadura de Iron Man Centurión Plateado para que se convirtiera en mochila.

A la afuera de Tokio 3

En las afuera de Tokio 3 una criatura enorme de aspecto vagamente artrópodo, con un cuerpo largo y cilíndrico morado, cabeza en forma de pala con dos ojos y ocho patas segmentadas y retractiles. Tiene también dos brazos que pueden proyectar látigos de energía, con los que puede cortar objetos con facilidad o manipularlos, por ultimo posee una esfera de color roo en su garganta, con el nombre de núcleo.

Esa enorme y extraña criatura se le conoce como el Cuarto Ángel, llamado Shamshel.

El cuarto Ángel se está acercando peligrosamente a la ciudad de Tokio 3, las fuerzas militares están tratando de detener su paso inútilmente, ya que el campo AT del Ángel lo protege de casi todo el armamento convencional que tienen los militares.

Nerv

- las fuerzas militares no están haciendo ni siquiera el mínimo daño – dejo Hyuga

- el Ángel está comenzando a atravesar la línea de defensa de Korah, no van a poder aguantar mucho – dijo Aoba

- Iron Man ha aparecido – dijo Misato

- negativo capitán, Iron Man aún no ha aparecido en el campo de batalla – dijo Hyuga

- entiendo, quiero que prepare a Rei y al Evangelion Unidad 01, y lo lancen lo más pronto que pueda – ordeno Misato

Rei está en el Evangelion Unidad 01, y se está sincronizando con su EVA para ir a pelear contra el Cuarto Ángel, solo está esperando la orden para salir a pelear con el EVA Unidad 01.

Mientras tanto en uno de los refugios

En un refugio los civiles fueron a ese lugar para poder estar seguro, aunque se están preguntando qué es lo que pasa.

- Touji, que cree que es lo que pasa – dijo Kensuke

- no lo sé amigo – dijo Touji

- no tenemos ninguna información de lo que está pasando en este momento afuera, el gobierno nos quiere ocultar cosas – dijo Kensuke – representante de clases podemos Touji y yo ir al baño -

- debieron ir antes de venir aquí – dijo Hikari la representante de clases un poco disgustada

- podríamos haber ido si tu no nos digiera que teníamos que ir de inmediato, no nos diste tiempo de ir – dijo Kensuke

- está bien, pero no se demores – dijo Hikari

Touji y Kensuke fueron al baño.

- Touji que tal si vamos a ir afuera para ver lo que está pasando – dijo Kensuke

- porque deberíamos ir Kensuke – dijo Touji

- no crees que sería emocionante poder ver lo que está pasando afuera – dijo Kensuke

- pero puede ser muy peligroso, ya viste lo que le paso a mi hermana al no estar en los refugios – dijo Touji

- estando aquí también corremos mucho peligro, si debo morir por lo menos quiero ver un poco de acción de lo que está sucediendo afuera, que dices Touji, vienes o no – dijo Kensuke

- está bien – dijo Touji

Nerv

- el Ángel está acercándose a la ciudad de Tokio 3 por las montañas capitán Katsuragi, ha atravesado nuestra última línea de defensa, tiempo de llegada un minuto – dijo Hyuga

- quiero que se lancen el Evangelion Unidad 01 hacia la superficie de inmediato – ordeno Misato

- como ordene capitán Katsuragi, Evangelion Unidad 01 lanzamiento hacia la superficie – dijo Hyuga

El Evangelion Unidad 01 comenzó a elevarse hacia la superficie con el fin de destruir al Cuarto Ángel, en pocos segundos llego a la superficie, en frente del Evangelion Unidad 01 está el Cuarto Ángel.

Rei está en la cabina del EVA Unidad 01 esperando las órdenes de ataque.

- Rei toma el rifle, y dispara – ordeno el capitán Katsuragi-

- como ordene capitán – dijo Rei

En uno de los edificios apareció un rifle gigante, el EVA 01 lo tomo, Rei comenzó apuntar y disparo.

Pero los disparos eran repelidos fácilmente por el campo AT del Ángel, gracias al campo AT del Cuarto Ángel no recibió ni siquiera el más mínimo rasguño.

Luego el Cuarto Ángel uso sus látigos de energías y partió en dos el arma de la Unidad 01, el Ángel continuo usando sus látigos de energía para poder atacar al Evangelion Unidad 01.

Rei tuvo que evadir el ataque para poder evadir ese ataque, y llego hacia las montañas que están alrededor de la ciudad de Tokio 3. El Cuarto Ángel lo siguió para poder destruirlo.

Mientras tanto casa de Shinji

Shinji pudo llegar a su casa, pero se dio cuenta que la batalla ya había comenzado, el Evangelion Unidad 01 está peleando contra el Cuarto Ángel, y por el momento está teniendo grandes problemas.

Shinji fue a donde su librero y presiono un botón, apareció una especie de aparato con la imagen de la mano derecho.

- código de acceso Yui – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba su mano derecha a ese aparato

El escritorio se movió a la derecha mostrando una escalera que dirigía hacia abajo.

Shinji comenzó a bajar, y entro a la Armería – luces - dijo Shinji mientras que las luces de la Armería se encendieron, mostrando todo los equipos tecnológicos que hay en la Armería, entre ellas las dos armaduras de Iron Man, el Mark 1 y el Centurión Plateado.

- hola señor Ikari – dijo Jarvis

- hola Jarvis, tal parece hoy tendré que ser Iron Man, apareció un Ángel y está atacando la ciudad – dijo Shinji

- estoy al tanto del ataque señor, por eso la armadura Centurión Plateado está listo para ser activado, pero la armadura Mark 1 aún necesita un poco más de reparación como para poder ser activado, por lo tanto solamente usted dispone de la armadura Centurión Plateado – dijo Jarvis

- lo se Jarvis – dijo Shinji mientras se dirigía al frente de la armadura Centurión Plateado – actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando la armadura versión Centurión Plateado – dijo Jarvis mientras activaba la armadura

La armadura Centurión Plateado se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Centurión Plateado; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es plateado con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Centurión Plateado comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco.

Una vez activada la armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado, se abrieron las escotillas de la Armaría, Iron Man activo los propulsores de vuela de la armadura para poder volar y entrar a la escotilla con el fin de poder salir de la Armería e ir al campo de batalla lo más rápido que sea posible para su armadura y vencer al Ángel.

Mientras tanto en la pelea del Evangelion Unidad 01 y el Cuarto Ángel

El Cuarto Ángel rodeo al EVA Unidad 01 con sus látigos de energía causando grandes daños al blindaje del Evangelion, el EVA Unidad 01 trataba de zafarse pero no podía, ya que el Cuarto Ángel lo apretaba muy fuerte con sus látigos de energía.

En las montañas un poco lejos de todo ese caos, dos jóvenes estudiantes están viendo la batalla, y uno de ellos está grabando.

- eso es malo, el monstruo está derrotando a ese robot – dijo Touji un poco nervioso

- lo se amigó, pero esta batalla esta impresionante, imagínate lo que puedo hacer con este video, la puedo poner por internet o tal vez se la venda a algún noticiero – dijo Kensuke muy emocionado

El Cuarto Ángel tomo al EVA Unidad 01 con sus látigos y lo lanzo directamente a donde esta Touji y Kensuke.

- viene hacia nosotros – grito Touji asustado

Pero antes de que ellos recibieran el golpe de la Unidad 01, de repente algo los tomo y fueron volando fuera del lugar y llevado a un lugar seguro.

Touji y Kensuke cuando aterrizaron se dieron cuenta que su rescatador no era nadie más que el mismísimo superhéroe de alta tecnología conocido como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro, y tenía puesto su armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado, Kensuke lo está grabando.

- es increíble es usted el mismísimo Iron Man el superhéroe – dijo Kensuke muy pero muy emocionado al ver a Iron Man, mientras grababa a Iron Man con su cámara de video

- ustedes deberían estar en los refugios, es mucho más seguro que estar aquí afuera – dijo Iron Man

- lo siento Iron Man pero este tonto quería ver el combate con sus propios ojos – dijo Touji

Iron Man luego vio al Cuarto Ángel que esta sobre el Evangelion Unidad 01, golpeándolo con sus látigos de energía, el EVA Unidad 01 está tratando de defenderse, pero esos látigos hacen que sea demasiado difícil poder escapar del Ángel y hacer un contraataque.

- Rei – pensó Iron Man con preocupación – ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a pelear – ordeno Iron Man mientras activaba sus propulsores para poder ir a pelear contra el Cuarto Ángel

Cuando ya está cerca ataco con varios laser repulsores anulando el resistente campo AT del Ángel, el Cuarto Ángel sintió que su campo AT fue anulado totalmente y luego sintió varios disparos en su espalda, al no tener el campo AT los repulsores de Iron Man está comenzando a causar mucho daño al cuerpo del Ángel.

El Ángel dio la vuelta para poder ver al responsable, se dio cuenta que era una especie de sujeto con armadura de color rojo con plateado, el Cuarto Ángel ataco con sus látigos de energías para poder derribarlo y destruirlo de una ver por toda para que no cause más problema.

Iron Man posea evadir esos ataques de látigos de energía del Ángel muy fácilmente, gracias a la gran aerodinámica y agilidad de vuelo de su armadura, mientras seguía esquivando se acercaba hacia el Ángel para poder atacar.

- Jarvis prepara los misiles explosivos ahora – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

En los dos hombros de Iron Man aparecieron tres misiles en cada uno, ellos no median más que tres centímetros y son de color rojo.

- fuego – ordeno Iron Man

Los misiles fueron disparados dos veces en cada hombre, lanzando un total de doces misiles, que se dirigían directamente hacia la garganta del Ángel, donde está su núcleo.

Gran partes de esos misiles dieron en el blanco causando un gran dolor al Cuarto Ángel, ya que a pesar de que esos misiles son muy pequeños causan cada misil el daño de diez grandes misiles de los aviones de combate, a causa de esos impactos de misiles se trizo un poco el núcleo del Ángel.

El Ángel seguía a Iron Man, ya que él se alejaba, esa es la idea de Iron Man, quería primero poder alejar al Ángel de la Unidad 01 para proteger a Rei, y luego alejándolo de la ciudad para así evitar más daños colaterales y poder evitar las bajas civiles, ya que tal vez hayan más personas que no están en los refugios asignados.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Todos vieron la repentina aparición de Iron Man al campo de batalla, anulo su campo AT con sus laser, luego disparo una serie de pequeños pero muy potentes misiles que daño un poco el núcleo del Ángel.

- cómo es que Iron Man puede pelear mejor contra los Ángeles que nuestras Unidades Evangelion – dijo Misato

- su armadura a diferencia de nuestros EVA es pequeña y ágil, es muy difícil para el Ángel golpearlo, cual es el estado del Evangelion Unidad 01 y su piloto – dijo Ritsuko

- el EVA Unidad 01 está muy dañado a causa de los látigos de energías provocado por el Cuarto Ángel, el piloto de la Unidad 01 aun esta inconsciente, pero el cable umbilical se ha cortado solo le queda poco más de un minuto de energías – dijo Maya

- eso significa que no podemos seguir peleando – dijo la doctora Akagi

- exacto doctora Akagi – dijo Maya

- envíen un equipo de búsqueda y rescate hacia la Unidad 01, tal parece que Iron Man tendrá que pelear solo contra el Cuarto Ángel – dijo Misato

- como ordene capitán Katsuragi – dijo Hyuga

Mientras tanto Iron Man alejo al Ángel un poco de Tokio 3, pero aún era lo bastante cerca como para poder ver la batalla desde Tokio 3.

Iron Man continuo disparando sus laser repulsor al Ángel, causando daño al cuerpo del Ángel, quería acabar con él lo más pronto posible, pero si trataba de usar el Uni Rayo tendría que estar quieto por unos segundos tratando de cargar la energía para poder usar el Uni Rayo, en ese momento seria vulnerable por los látigos de energía del Ángel.

- Jarvis quiero ver todo los datos de los sistemas de micro misiles de la armadura, quiero ver si hay algo que me pueda servir – ordeno Iron Man mientras seguía esquivando los látigos de energías del Cuarto Ángel y volvía a disparar con sus repulsores al Ángel.

- como ordene señor, abriendo datos – dijo Jarvis mientras ponía los datos de los distintos misiles que dispone la armadura Centurión Plateado.

Shinji leía esos datos, los misiles explosivos y paralizantes no iban ayudar, pero tenía que tener algunos que podría ayudar.

- vamos sé que debo tener algo que me sirva – dijo Iron Man mientras volvía esquivar otro de los látigos de energías del Ángel, luego vio unos datos de un tipo de misil que podría ayudarlo.

- pues claro cómo es que se me olvido, eso me puede ayudar, Jarvis prepara los misiles cegadores ya, y luego apunta hacia los ojos del Ángel – ordeno Iron Man mientras esquivaba otro de los látigos de energía del Ángel, para luego volver a dispararle su laser repulsor hacia el Ángel

- señor, la armadura Centurión Plateado solamente dispone de seis misiles cegadores, tal vez no sea suficiente como para poder cegar la vista del Ángel – dijo Jarvis

- entonces esperemos que sí, prepáralos ya, no tenemos otra opción – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, trepando y apuntando los micros misiles cegadores – dijo Jarvis

Luego en cada hombro aparecieron tres misiles pequeños, no media más de tres centímetros cada uno y son de color naranja en la parte trasera del misil, mientras que la parte delantera es de color blanco.

- los misiles cegadores están listo para ser disparado, y ya está apuntado su dirección señor – dijo Jarvis

- fuego – ordeno Iron Man

Los misiles cegadores fueron disparados desde los dos hombros de la armadura de Iron Man Centurión Plateado, eran un total de seis misiles, tres se dirigían en cada ojo, una vez que dieron en el blanco formaron una potente luz cegadora en cada uno de los ojos del Ángel.

Iron Man está esperando si el Ángel esta cegado, luego ve al Ángel atacando a lugares a la zar con sus látigos de energía, eso da a entender que los misiles cegaron al Ángel y no puede ver muy bien, es la oportunidad que Iron Man ha estado esperando.

- es el momento Jarvis prepara el Uni Rayo a máxima potencia y apunta al núcleo del Ángel que está ubicado en la garganta del Ángel, lo quiero ahora – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor, carga del Uni Rayo en proceso – dijo Jarvis

El reactor ARK en el pecho comenzó a cargarse, en solo unos quince segundos su reactor ya está totalmente cargado y listo para un disparo del Uni Rayo a máxima potencia de fuego.

- Uni Rayo cargado y listo para disparar señor – dijo Jarvis

El Ángel se recuperó de los efectos cegadores de los misiles cegadores de Iron Man, y fue a atacar a Iron Man con sus látigos de energías con el fin de destruirlo de una vez por toda.

- fuego – dijo Iron Man

El Uni Rayo fue disparado con toda su potencia y se dirigía al núcleo del Cuarto Ángel a una velocidad sorprendente.

El disparo dio de lleno al núcleo del Ángel, la potencia del disparo del Uni Rayo fue tan potente que atravesó el núcleo muy fácilmente, eso hiso que el Ángel caiga al suelo causando su muerte inminente por el poderoso ataque laser del Uni Rayo de Iron Man

- los sensores de la armadura indican que el Ángel está muerto señor, esto ha sido una gran victoria señor, debe estar muy feliz – dijo Jarvis

- exacto Jarvis, salve la ciudad de Tokio 3 de ese extraño ser estoy feliz, voy a descender, necesito uno de sus trozos para continuar mi investigación Jarvis – dijo Iron Man mientras descendía

Iron Man llego a donde el núcleo del Ángel, tomo uno de los trozos del núcleo del Ángel.

- señor mis sensores indican que algo se acerca – dijo Jarvis

De repente varios helicópteros aparecieron, de ellos salieron tres docenas de soldados con el símbolo de Nerv, ellos rodearon a Iron Man y apuntaron con sus armas hacia Iron Man

- Iron Man por órdenes del comandante Ikari tienes que venir con nosotros – dijo el oficial al mando

Mientras tanto en Nerv

- qué significa eso – dijo Misato, ella estaba aliviada que el Cuarto Ángel fuera derrotado por Iron Man, pero unos minutos después aparecieron las fuerzas militares de Nerv y todos ellos apuntando a Iron Man

- quiero que traigan a Iron Man aquí, serás por las buenas, pero si se resiste quiero que lo derriben – dijo el comandante Ikari mientras colgaba el teléfono

- comandante Ikari, porque ha enviado a las tropas para que capturen a Iron Man, él nos ayudó a vencer al Ángel, en mi punto de vista es un héroe, se debería dar una medalla por eso, no enviando un montón de tropas para que lo traigan por las fuerzas – dijo Misato

- eso es irrelevante capitán Katsuragi, en mi punto de vista Iron Man representa un gran peligro, no podemos permitir que alguien posea ese tipo de tecnología que tiene esa armadura sin un control adecuado, - dijo el comandante Ikari con una voz muy fría

Mientras tanto a la afuera de Tokio 3

- Iron Man último aviso, si no vienes con por las buenas mis hombres disparada – dijo el oficial al mando

- oficial sino están aquí para agradecerme por salvar la ciudad de ese monstruo no estoy de humor – dijo Iron Man – cuál es el estado de la armadura Jarvis estoy en condiciones de seguir peleando – dijo Iron Man a Jarvis pero no en los altavoces para que no lo escuchen de afuera

- energía del reactor ARK en un 23 por ciento tras usar el Uni Rayo señor, se necesita recargar el reactor ARK señor, si sigue peleando su reactor perdería una gran cantidad de energía señor – dijo Jarvis

- Iron Man debes venir con nosotros, es una orden directa del comandante Ikari – dijo el oficial al mando

- yo no obedezco órdenes del comandante Ikaro oficial, no pienso ir con ustedes – dijo Iron Man – prepara los escudos repulsores Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, escudo repulsor listo para ser activado – dijo Jarvis

- fuego – ordeno el oficial al mando

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar a Iron Man, pero Iron Man activo sus escudos repulsores que aguantaban fácilmente los disparos de las armas de los soldados.

- Jarvis prepara los distruptores sónicos – dijo Iron Man

- señor le debo recordar que los distruptores sónicos aún no han sido puesto a pruebas – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis es la única arma no letal que puede derribar a todos ellos en segundos, no quiero herir a nadie – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, distruptores sónicos listo para ser usados – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man activos sus propulsores de vuelo para quedar unos diez metros arriba, los soldados aun le seguían disparando, luego sus municiones de terminaron y están recargando.

Iron Man extendió sus brazos y activos los distruptores sónicos que estaba en sus palmas, los distruptores sónicos es un arma sónica que es capaz de dejar noqueado una persona por más de tres horas, Shinji ha estado desarrollando los distruptores sónicos en sus armaduras de Iron Man para poder noquear a los villanos.

Los distruptores noquearon a los soldados que quedaron atrapados de ese poderoso ataque sónico, luego Iron Man dio un giro para poder noquear a todo los soldados de Nerv en solo segundos, después de eso Iron Man descendió al suelo.

- no puede ser, acabo de salvar la ciudad y mi padre me hace eso, Jarvis voy a entrar a Nerv, dame las coordenada más rápida de llegar al puente de mando – dijo Iron Man muy furioso

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis, pronto Jarvis le dio la coordenada más rápida de llegar al puente de mando de Nerv

Luego de eso Iron Man activo sus propulsores y activo los repulsores para poder hacer un hoy y entrar a Nerv

Mientras tanto puente de mando de Nerv

Todos vieron como Iron Man derroto fácilmente a los soldados de Nerv, luego detectaron que Iron Man está entrando a Nerv, sus laser son capaces de atravesar sus capas de protección, y eran incapaces de atraparlo, ya que Iron Man se mueve muy rápido.

Luego Iron Man apareció al puente de mando y fue directo hacia el comandante Ikari

- qué significa eso, derroto a ese monstruo y lo primero que haces es enviar unos soldados para traerme por las fuerzas – dijo Iron Man

- entrar aquí es un delito Iron Man, soldados atrápenlo- dijo el comandante Ikari

Unos soldados aparecieron, pero Iron Man activo sus distruptores sónicos para noquearlos.

- te lo voy a decir una sola vez, no te metas conmigo, si alguien trata de atacarme o tratas de robar mi tecnología se las meten conmigo, incluso tu Ikari– dijo Iron Man

Luego de eso Iron Man activo sus propulsores para poder salir de Nerv e ir a su Armería, necesita recargar su reactor ARK lo más pronto posible, ya que está bajo en energía, apenas tiene suficiente energía como para poder volar hacia la Armería.

Todo el personal de Nerv quedaron sorprendido que alguien se haya levantado contra el comandante Ikari, están acostumbrado a que nadie lo desafié, pero Iron Man lo ha desafiado sin ni siquiera tener el mínimo miedo.

El comandante Ikari está furioso, ese supuesto héroe lo ha humillado en frente de sus subordinados, ahora más que nunca quiere saber quién es en verdad Iron Man para poder neutralizarlo de una vez y para siempre.

Armería

Iron Man llego a la Armería en solo minutos, una vez ahí se quitó su armadura, y se dirigió al cargador de energía con el fin de cargar su reactor ARK, tomo el cable y se lo puso en el pecho para cargar el reactor ARK.

- carga en proceso – dijo Jarvis

- hoy ha sido un día largo Jarvis, quería tomarme el día libre y aparece un Ángel – dijo Shinji

- de seguro usted podrá disfrutar otro día libre señor – dijo Jarvis

- exacto eso será el sábado, por el momento necesito reparar el Mark 1, la necesito operable lo más pronto posible – dijo Shinji

Una vez que su reactor ARK estuvo cargado tomo sus herramientas y fue a terminar con la reparación de la armadura Mark 1, sabe que habrá un momento que la va a necesitar, por lo tanto necesita que esta armadura este reparada lo más pronto posible.

Fin del capitulo

Espero críticas y sugerencias


	6. Cita con el peligro

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Capítulo 5: Cita con el peligro

Ya ha pasado tres días desde la pelea del Cuarto Ángel y Iron Man, Shinji se levantó de la cama de dos plaza, hoy es el día en que el saldría con Rei, planea llevarla al cine y almorzar en un restaurante, quiere darle a Rei una tarde muy agradable.

Shinji se levantó y fue a la cocina y se preparó un café con pan tostado para desayunar, pronto vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que son las doce con treinta minutos de la tarde, tiene que recoger a Rei en una hora y media.

- porque justo hoy que quedarme dormido, debí dormir más temprano –dijo Shinji mientras corría a su habitación para arreglarse.

En la noche anterior termino las reparaciones de la armadura Mark 1, ya está en condiciones para poder ser usado de nuevo, pero termino las reparaciones por encima de las cuatros de la madrugada.

Shinji tomo un baño tibio, luego fue a su habitación para poder vestirse, se puso una bluyines de color azul, con una pollera de color rojo y con zapatillas deportivas de color negro.

Shinji está buscando su billetera donde tiene sus tarjetas de créditos y algo de dinero en efectivo pero no la encontraba.

- es cierto la deje en la Armería en la noche – recordó Shinji

Shinji fue a su Armería corriendo, una vez adentro encontró su billetera, pero de repente sintió que algo lo derribo al suelo, se dio cuentas que es su armadura Mark 1, luego su armadura se levantó y casi aplasto a Shinji mientras caminaba, apenas Shinji lo pudo esquivar.

- Jarvis si tú estás enojado conmigo por alguna razón podemos discutirlo – dijo Shinji

- lo siento señor, no me di cuenta que despertó y que había entrado a la Armería, es que todo mis sistemas estaban concentrados en probar el nuevo control remoto de la armadura Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis

- no hay problema, pero aun no entiendo cómo me convenciste en mejorar el sistema de control remoto, aun no veo la necesidad, siempre voy a usar la armadura – dijo Shinji

- quien sabe, puede haber algún momento que necesite que yo use el control remoto de las armaduras, puede haber algún momento en que usted no pueda usarla señor – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis recuerda que voy a salir hoy, voy a llegar algo tarde – dijo Shinji

- lo se señor, apuesto que usted está muy emocionado de su cita con la señorita Rei Ayanami – dijo Jarvis

- no es una cita, voy a llevarla al cine y a un restaurante – dijo Shinji un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Jarvis

- eso es una cita para mi señor, estas seguro que no tiene un sentimiento por esa joven – dijo Jarvis

- no hay nada entre nosotros, por lo menos por el momento Jarvis, voy a irme, tengo que confirmar las reservas del restaurante y luego iré por Rei, nos vemos Jarvis – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba el botón de la armadura Mark 1 para convertirla en una mochila

- señor piensas llevar la armadura Mark 1 a su cita con Rei – dijo Jarvis un poco sorprendido

- ya te dije Jarvis que no es una cita, y me llevo la armadura solo en caso de emergencia, nunca puedo saber si la necesito, es mejor estar preparado teniendo la armadura – dijo Shinji

- como desee señor, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Jarvis

- nos vemos Jarvis – dijo Shinji mientras salía de la Armería

Una vez afuera entro a un auto Ferrari de color negro

- llévame al restaurante chino Chu Lao – dijo Shinji al chofer

- como ordene joven señor Ikari – dijo el chofer un joven de veinticinco años de edad llamado Lee, fue contratado por Shinji Ikari para poder llevar a Shinji a donde él quiera, ya que como aún tiene catorce años de edad aun no puede obtener una licencia de conducir.

Lugar desconocido

Una especie de laboratorio de alta tecnología, en ese laboratorio hay como dos docenas de hombres vestidos con trajes parecidos a agricultores de color amarillo, entre los hombres vestidos de agricultores hay uno que tiene una máscara de forma distintas que los demás, ese sujeto es conocido como el Científico Supremo de I.M.A, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas.

- atención soldados de I.M.A nuestro objetivos ya está en movimiento, nuestro informante nos dice que va a estar en un restaurante llamado Chu Lao como a las dos treinta minutos de la tarde – dijo el Científico Supremo

- si señor – dijeron los soldados de I.M.A

- debo recordarle lo importante que es esta operación, si logramos atrapar al objetivo seremos capaces de cumplir nuestro objetivo final que es la dominación del mundo a imagen de la ciencia, tomen las armas laser y vayan al vehículo en cinco minutos – ordeno el Científico Supremo

- si supremo – dijeron los soldados de I.M.A mientras tomaban sus armas laser y salían del laboratorio para ir a prepararse para su misión

- veo que están listo para esta misión – dijo una voz en el comunicador del Científico Supremo

El Científico Supremo contesto su comunicador - si señor –

- una vez que atrapen al objetivo quiero que lo traigan al cuartel general, casi todas nuestras otras bases están ya detectadas, solo el cuartel general es uno de los pocos que no ha sido detectado, por lo tanto es el más seguro hasta el momento, lo comprende Científico Supremo – dijo esa voz en el comunicador del Científico Supremo

- será como ordene poderosos señor – dijo el Científico Supremo mientras cortaba la comunicación con su jefe y salía del laboratorio para poder ir a prepararse para su misión

Departamento de Rei

Rei con esta en su ducha bañándose agua tibia, ya se ha quitado toda las vendas que tenía su cuerpo, ya son casi las dos de la tarde, Shinji debe estar a punto de llegar a su apartamento, ella aun no entiende porque acepto la invitación de Shinji, normalmente ella no se acerca a otras personas con excepción del comandante Ikari, pero esta vez alguien se acercó a ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

Shinji le ha mostrado una amabilidad muy grande, se preocupa mucho por ella, por su estado de salud, por el lugar en que vive, que según Shinji no es un muy buen lugar para que una joven de catorce años viva sola.

Ella sabe que no le agrada al comandante Ikari por haberlo abandonado cuando un era un niño de cuatro años de edad, pero no lo expresa abiertamente.

Mientras tanto afuera

Shinji llego al apartamento de Rei, comenzó a golpear, luego la puerta se abrió sola, ya que no estaba cerrada.

- Rei soy Shinji, la puerta se abrió sola voy a entrar – dijo Shinji mientras entraba al departamento de Rei

Vio que el departamento de Rei está en muy malas condiciones, aun no entiende como alguien puede vivir en este tipo de condiciones, porque su padre habrá decidido dejar vivir a uno de sus pilotos aquí, y supuestamente Nerv es la organización destinada en proteger al mundo de esos monstruos conocido como Ángeles.

Mientras veía el departamento de Rei noto que el velador que está al lado de la cama hay un lente, Shinji noto que son de su padre, así que se acercó al lente al acercarse noto que está roto, luego los tomo para poder mirarlo más de cerca.

Luego sintió que otra puerta se abrió, supuso que es Rei.

- Rei lo siento por entrar s que la puerta estaba abierta – dijo Shinji mientras se daba vuelta para poder ver a Rei

Una vez que se dio vuelta vio que Rei se había terminado de bañarse, no tenía nada de ropa que cuerpo, la toalla que estaba usando para secarse el pelo apenas cubría sus pechos.

Shinji sintió que sus sangres hervían con mucho calor, está totalmente sonrojado, no podía dejar de mirar a Rei, esa imagen de Rei desnuda jamás se quitaría en su cabeza en toda su vida.

Rei en cambio se preguntó porque Shinji está totalmente nervioso y muy sonrojado, luego se dio cuenta que Shinji tenía el lente del comandante Ikari en su mano y se acercó a Shinji para tomarlo.

Shinji se sintió aún más nervioso mientras Rei se acercaba, por lo tanto comenzó a retroceder, pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Rei, sus rostros solo están a unos pocos centímetros de distancias.

Shinji pronto se dio cuenta que su mano derecha está encima de uno de los senos de Rei, por lo tanto lo quito, se levantó y se dio vuelta para no ver a Rei desnuda.

- lo siento Rei – dijo Shinji aún más sonrojado que antes

- Shinji porque estas tan nervioso – dijo Rei

- es que estas desnuda, un hombre no debe ver a una mujer desnuda, solamente si tienen una relación sentimental muy fuerte, por favor puedes vestirte Rei – dijo Shinji

Rei se levantó puso los anteojos que Shinji soltó al caer de nuevo al velador, luego se puso uno de sus uniformes escolares.

- estoy lista Shinji – dijo Rei

Shinji se dio vuelta y se sorprendió ver a Rei con su uniforme escolar si hoy es sábado y no iban a ir a la escuela.

- Rei porque este vestido con el uniforme escolar, no tiene algo más para vestirte – dijo Shinji

- lo que tengo es suficiente para mí – dijo Rei

- quizás, pero las chicas de tu edad suelen tener más variedad para poder vestirte – dijo Shinji

- porque – dijo Rei

- bueno supongo que la razón es que quieren verse bella, recuerda Rei que eres una mujer muy bella – dijo Shinji

- gracias – dijo Rei un poco sonrojada del alago que Shinji le dijo, se está preguntando porque dijo gracias a Shinji sobre esos halagos, solamente a Iron Man le ha dicho gracias en el pasado.

- de nada, que tal si te llevo a un lugar para poder comprar ropa nueva uno de estos días Rei, claro si quieres – dijo Shinji

- pues eso sería aceptable – dijo Rei

- Bueno que tal si nos vamos tenemos que ir al restaurante, hoy la pasaremos muy bien – dijo Shinji

Shinji y Rei salieron del departamento y fueron al auto, Shinji y Rei se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

- Lee llévanos al restaurante por favor – dijo Shinji

- como ordene joven señor Ikari – dijo Lee mientras comenzó a conducir

Shinji presiono un botón y un vidrio se puso separando al conductor Lee de Shinji y Rei, para que puedan hablar sin que él lo escuche.

- Rei como has estado en estos días – dijo Shinji

- aceptable – dijo Rei

- Rei si quiere puedo llevarte a mi casa después de ir a comer e ir al cine, puedo mostrarte alguno de mis inventos – dijo Shinji

- sería aceptable – dijo Rei

- Rei te mostrare algo – dijo Shinji mientras saco su teléfono celular, ese teléfono no es como ninguno que Rei ha visto antes, ya que fue construido por Shinji (es como el celular que tiene Tony Stark en la serie Iron Man Aventura de Hierro), presiono un botón y apareció la imagen de una especie de reactor.

- qué es eso, se parece un reactor nuclear – Rei

- Rei es una versión en gran escala del reactor ARK – dijo Shinji

- que es un reactor ARK – dijo Rei con curiosidad

- el reactor ARK es una fuente de energía limpia y autosustentable, hace ver a los reactores nucleares como si fueran solamente juguetes de niños, el reactor ARK proporciona energía electromagnética que hace que sea muy sustentable, un día este reactor va a sustentar la energía eléctrica del país, haciendo que la energía sea limpia y gratis para todos, y quizás un día habrán reactores ARK en todas parte del planeta, y van a ser utilizados para ayudar a la humanidad – explicó Shinji

- increíble, tu inventaste el reactor ARK – dijo Rei

- no, el reactor ARK fue inventado por mi mentor el doctor Ho Yinsen, el me explico todo lo que tengo que saber del reactor ARK, lo que yo he hecho fue solamente mejorarlo – dijo Shinji

- debió ser un buen hombre – dijo Rei

- lo era, el me cuido después que mi padre me abandonada, me enseño todo lo que se de ciencia y tecnología, si no fuera por él no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, ahhhh – grito de repente Shinji mientras ponía su mano a su pecho

- que pasa Shinji – dijo Rei un poco asustada

- no es nada – dijo Shinji mientras tomaba su mochila, de ella saco un reactor ARK

- qué es eso Shinji – dijo Rei con un poco de curiosidad

- es el reactor ARK, pero es una versión a pequeña escala, apenas podría sustentar como unas veinte ciudades con energía por una semana– Shinji mientras levanto la parte de delante de su pollera, revelando otro reactor ARK que está en su pecho, pero este está comenzando a parpadear, lo saco y luego puso el nuevo reactor ARK en su pecho.

- qué alivio – dijo Shinji

- porque tienes un reactor ARK en tu pecho Shinji – dijo Rei

- hace algunos años estuve en medio de un accidente, una pieza de metal se incrustó en mi pecho dañando mi corazón para siempre – dijo Shinji mientras ponía su mano a su pecho

- en serio Shinji – dijo Rei

- cierto Rei, pero Yinsen quito lo que pudo del metal pero aun había algo de metal que iba a perforar mi corazón causando una muerte inminente, por lo tanto Yinsen me puso el reactor ARK para poder impulsar el electroimán para que la pieza de metal no se acerque jamás a mi corazón, y poder seguir estando vivo – dijo Shinji

– que tonto soy, se me olvido recargar mi reactor, que suerte que siempre tengo uno en mi mochila en caso de emergencia, el uso continuo de mi armadura de Iron Man se gasta más energía del reactor ARK de la que yo he pensado inicialmente, eso puede ser un gran problema a largo plazo, por lo tanto tendré que mejorar el reactor ARK para que eso ya no sea ningún problema para más adelante– pensó Shinji mientras observaba el reactor ARK que estaba totalmente agotado de energía

- entiendo – dijo Rei

- quien diría que algo tan pequeño es lo que me mantiene con vida Rei – dijo Shinji mientras ponía el reactor ARK sin energía a su mochila

Luego llegaron a un restaurante muy grande, era un restaurante chino, el mejor de toda la ciudad, Shinji y Rei salieron del auto para poder entrar a ese restaurante, y fueron a la recepción del restaurante.

- soy Shinji Ikari reserve una mesa de dos personas – dijo Shinji

- su mesa es la numero cinco joven señor Ikari, que tenga un buen día – dijo la recepcionista

Luego de eso Shinji y Rei se sentaron, luego apareció un mesero entregando una lista de los pedidos a Shinji y Rei.

- quiero un fideo chino vegetariano – dijo Rei

- yo deseo un fideo chino con todo por favor – dijo Shinji

- estará listo en vente minutos señor – dijo el mesero mientras iba a pedir los menú

- Rei tu no comes carne – dijo Shinji

- cierto yo no como carne animal Shinji – dijo Rei

- así que eres vegetariana, eso no lo sabía – dijo Shinji

- Shinji este lugar parece muy costoso – dijo Rei mientras observaba el restaurante

- lo es, pero no te preocupe, yo soy un hombre muy rico, puedo hasta comprar este restaurante si quiero – dijo Shinji

De repente escucharon algo en el televisor que había en el restaurante parecían el sonido como de láseres, propulsión de vuelo y lanzamientos de misiles, como si fuera una guerra.

Shinji y Rei miraron el televisor y se dieron cuenta que era un video de la pelea del Cuarto Ángel contra Iron Man hace unos pocos días, mostraron como fue destruido al final el Ángel.

- este extraordinario video nos llega de una fuente anónima , donde se muestra al superhéroe conocido como Iron Man salvando la ciudad de ese monstruo gigante que según nuestras fuentes son conocidos como Ángeles por Nerv – dijo la reportera

- esos tipos vendieron el video a los noticieros – pensó Shinji

En el edificio que está en frente del restaurante dos docenas de miembros de IMA están esperando recibir las ordenes de atacar, la puerta del departamento es abierta revelando a Lee que entra.

- Shinji Ikari ya está dentro del restaurante Supremo – dijo Lee

- bien hecho – dijo el Científico Supremo

- aunque Shinji Ikari esta con una joven de su edad, que hacemos con ella Supremo – dijo Lee

- la traeremos con nosotros, tal vez nos pueda servir como medio de disuasión si Shinji no quiere cooperar, quiero que te cambies, la operación iniciara en diez minutos – ordeno el Científico Supremo

- como ordene Supremo – dijo Lee mientras entraba a otra habitación para poder cambiarse su ropa por su uniforme de IMA

Mientras tanto en el restaurante

Llegaron los fideos chinos de Shinji y Rei, Rei probó un poco de sus fideos chinos vegetarianos y se sorprendió de lo delicioso que eran estos fideos, nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso

- sabe muy delicioso – dijo Rei

- qué bueno que te guste Rei, y que te parece el restaurante que venimos Rei – dijo Shinji

- tiene un ambiente bastante agradable Shinji – dijo Rei mientras probaba otro poco de los fideos chinos

- me alegro mucho Rei – dijo Shinji

- Shinji tengo una pregunta – dijo Rei

- cual – dijo Shinji

- porque no que cae muy bien el comandante Ikari – dijo Rei

- no es que lo odio Rei, solamente no estoy en buenos términos con él por haberme abandonado cuando era un niño después de la muerte de mi madre – dijo Shinji

- yo creo que es un gran hombre Shinji – dijo Rei

- tal vez lo sea Rei, solamente que yo me sentí como si fuera un objeto sin valor después que me abandonada, sino hubiera sido por Yinsen y por Jarvis ahora lo más probable es que sería una persona antisocial y muy solitaria– dijo Shinji - y tal vez jamás seria Iron – se detuvo Shinji cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a decirle a Rei

- qué cosa Shinji – dijo Rei

- no nada voy a ir al baño– dijo Shinji muy nervioso mientras se levantaba para poder dirigirse al baño

Rei está un poco pensativa, Shinji dijo algo que la intrigo Iron, Rei se dio cuenta donde escucho eso, Iron Man, será posible que Shinji Ikari sea en realidad Iron Man, ahora que lo piensa cuando el Tercer Ángel ataco Shinji desapareció y apareció Iron Man al mismo tiempo, eso explica porque no lo encontraron, Rei comenzó a dudar.

- Pero Shinji tiene un corazón dañado, ese reactor ARK es lo único que lo mantiene con vida, y usar esa armadura debe causar mucha presión hacia el usuario – pensó Rei

Mientras tanto en el baño

Shinji lavo su cara con el agua mientras se preguntaba lo que paso unos minutos atrás.

- cómo puedo ser tan tonto, casi le revele a Rei que yo soy Iron Man, no quiero que mi identidad sea revelada todavía, si el mundo sabe que yo soy en realidad Iron Man mis enemigos atacarían a las personas que quiero – pensó Shinji mientras seguía lavando su cara con el agua para poder salir posteriormente del baño y volver con Rei y sentarse.

- ya volví, voy a pedir la cuanta para luego ir al cine, se de una buena película que se estrena hoy mismo – dijo Shinji

De repente en la puerta del restaurante entraron una docena de hombres vestidos como agricultores de color amarillo, y ellos comenzaron a rodear a Shinji y a Rei, lo tomaron para posteriormente entrar en la camioneta blindada que estaba en frente del restaurante junto con otras tres.

Una vez adentro, esas camionetas comenzaron a andar y activo unos propulsores para poder irse volando, e irse de Tokio 3.

- Shinji quienes son ellos – dijo Rei

- se hacen llamar IMA, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas, son un grupo de científicos que utilizan su tecnología para fines propio, como la dominación del mundo – dijo Shinji

- que es lo que quieren – pregunto Rei

- si tuviera que adivinar ellos quieren los conocimientos del Reactor ARK, desde que Yinsen murió yo soy el único que sabe cómo poder crear un Reactor ARK, aun así no pienso dárselo – dijo Shinji

- porque – dijo Rei

- si el reactor ARK el mal usado puede poner en peligro a millones de personas inocentes – dijo Shinji

Al escuchar eso Rei recordó cuando Iron Man dijo de porque no compartía su tecnología con Nerv, prácticamente la frase casi la misma.

- esa frase es parecida a la que Iron Man me dijo durante su batalla contra Whiplash, es posible que Shinji sea en verdad Iron Man, ahora que lo pienso la esfera de color azul que Iron Man tiene en su armadura es idéntica que el reactor ARK que Shinji– pensó Rei

Shinji quería ponerse su armadura y convertirse en Iron Man en ese instante, pero si lo hacia todos sabrían que él es Iron Man, aparte pondría en mucho peligro a Rei, tiene que esperar una buena oportunidad de poder ponerse su armadura Mark 1.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Misato supo de la Sección 2 que la Primera Elegida Rei Ayanami fue secuestrada por IMA.

- quiero que todo el personal de Nerv se prepare para el rescate de la Primera Elegida – dijo Misato

- Capitán Katsuragi, no tenemos nosotros la autoridad de ir por IMA, ya llame a los que si las tienen ellos irán a rescatar a la Primera Elegida – dijo el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- pero señor – dijo Misato

- Nerv existe para eliminar a los Ángeles, no perseguir organizaciones terroristas, lo siento pero la ONU ya eligió la agencia que se encarga de eso – dijo el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- como ordene señor, pero me pregunto porque IMA secuestro a la Primera Elegida, ellos buscan tecnología – dijo Misato

- a no ser que no buscaban a Rei, de acuerdo a la Sección 2 también se llevaron al hijo el comandante Ikari, Maya quiero que busque los datos de Shinji Ikari – ordeno Fuyutsuki

- como ordene señor – dijo Maya mientras buscaba los datos

- Shinji Ikari, se licencio de Física Avanzada en la Universidad de Tokio 2 con las máximas calificaciones hace un año, también tuvo un magister de tecnología aplicada en la Universidad de Osaka 2, también tuvo en un semestre estudiando energía de rayos cósmicos en el edificio Baxter en Nueva Nueva York, señor Shinji Ikari es todo un genio – dijo Maya muy sorprendida de los datos que encontró del hijo del comandante Ikari

- por lo tanto IMA quiere tal vez los conocimientos científicos de Shinji, tal vez el reactor ARK que tiene en el pecho – dijo la doctora Akagi

- es posible, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Fuyutsuki

Mientras tanto las camionetas voladoras de IMA llegaron a una zona deshabitada, en esa zona hay un acantilado, en el acantilado ahí hay un cuartel de color amarillo.,

Las camionetas voladoras de IMA entraron a la bahía de vehículos donde aterrizaron, una vez aterrizado las miembros de IMA salieron de las camionetas junto con Rei y Shinji.

En otra camioneta un miembro vestido de forma distinta se acercó a Shinji.

- Shinji Ikari soy el Científico Supremo de IMA, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas, sus conocimientos de ciencia y tecnología ha intrigado a IMA, por mucho tiempo hemos tenido nuestros ojos en usted, a veces no yo me creo que alguien tan joven sea bastante inteligente – dijo el Científico Supremo

- debería sentirme alagado, pero me secuestraron poco después de almorzar y me trajeron aquí por la fuerza, así que no me siento para nada alagado por sus palabras – dijo Shinji un poco furioso

- tan arrogante que eres – dijo el Científico Supremo

- que es lo que quieren dinero, esta es la tercera vez que soy secuestrado – dijo Shinji

- no queremos tu dinero, queremos tus conocimientos científicos, IMA sabe que tú eres el único que tiene los conocimientos científicos de cómo crear un reactor ARK de Yinsen, como el que tienes en tu pecho que te mantiene con vida, nosotros queremos que nos de esos datos de cómo hacer un reactor ARK ahora – dijo el Científico Supremo

- como sabes que tengo un reactor ARK en mi pecho – dijo Shinji un poco sorprendido de que IMA supiera que él tenía un reactor ARK en el pecho para mantenerlo con vida

- tenemos nuestras fuentes – dijo el Científico Supremo

- y porque no me lo quitan simplemente – dijo Shinji

- podríamos analizar tu reactor del pecho, pero conseguiríamos mucha más información si tu simplemente nos da los conocimientos del reactor ARK – dijo el Científico Supremo

- no pienso darle los conocimientos de cómo crear un reactor ARK a ustedes, así que olvídenlo – dijo Shinji desafiante

- tal vez no te importa de lo que te pase, pero apuesto lo que sea que no desea que algo malo le pase a la joven que tenemos aquí – dijo mientras apuntaba su arma laser hacia Rei

- no se atrevan a dañarla por ningún motivo, Rei no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo Shinji

- escribe los datos de cómo crear un reactor ARK y luego dejaremos que se vayan – dijo el Científico Supremo

- mentira, una vez que le de lo que ellos quieres nos eliminaran sin ninguna compasión – pensó Shinji

- lleven a esa joven al calabozo – dijo el Científico Supremo hacia dos soldados de IMA

- si supremo – dijeron los dos soldados de IMA, y luego tomaron a Rei para llevarla al calabozo del cuartel general

- aquí tiene un computador, escribe los datos del reactor ARK ahí – dijo el Científico Supremo

- para que quieran mi reactor – dijo Shinji

- sabemos que la teoría del reactor ARK de Yinsen tendría mucha más energía que los más poderosos reactores nucleares del mundo, pero nosotros jamás fuimos capaces de recrearlo, por eso mismo te secuestramos, ya que como tú tienes el reactor ARK eres la única persona del mundo que sabes cómo hacerlo, además hay rumores que tú has mejorado el reactor ARK, con esa fuente de energía IMA estaría un paso más cerca de la dominación de todo el mundo a imagen de la ciencia, ese es el destino inminente de IMA– dijo el Científico Supremo

- ya veo – dijo Shinji

- comienza escribir los datos de inmediato – dijo el Científico Supremo

Shinji comenzó a escribir los datos de como poder crear un reactor ARK en la computadora.

- no puedo permitir que mi reactor ARK caiga en sus manos, pero por el momento tengo que seguirle la corriente hasta que tenga la oportunidad de poder activar mi armadura y vencer a IMA como Iron Man – pensó Shinji mientras veía su mochila que estaba al otro lado de la habitación

Mientras tanto en el calabozo

Rei fue llevado al calabozo, era un lugar muy sucio, se está preguntando porque Shinji decidió en darle los conocimientos de cómo crear un reactor ARK a IMA, decía que él no se lo daría.

- cuando comenzaron a amenazar mi vida Shinji decidió aceptar en darle el reactor ARK a pesar de que él me había dicho de que IMA no puede tener el reactor ARK, porque si soy fácilmente reemplazable – pensó Rei un poco desconcertada por la decisión de Shinji

Luego de eso ella se sentó en la cama de su celda, sabía que no podía hacer algo.

- aunque Shinji sea tal vez Iron Man no puede hacer nada sin su armadura, solo me queda esperar – pensó Rei

- pero si es en verdad Iron Man que hare, el comandante Ikari quiere ver muerto a Iron Man, yo no quiero que Iron Man muera él me ha salvado en varias ocasiones y estoy muy agradecida, cuando esto termine le preguntare a Shinji si él es Iron Man, ahí tal vez sepa si él es o no es Iron Man – siguió pensando Rei mientras se acostaba en la cama y veía el techo de su celda

Mientras tanto en el cielo

A grandes alturas una especie de trasporte volador como del tamaño de dos portaaviones volaba por los cielos con cuatro propulsores, el Helicarrier de Shield, son las siglas de Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia Espionaje Logística y Defensa o como algunos le dicen los súper espías.

Shield es una organización creada por la ONU poco después del Segundo Impacto para que pueda conservar la paz y la seguridad en el mundo, también son los encargados de derrotar algunas organizaciones terroristas que amenaza la paz y la seguridad del mundo como Hydra e IMA.

Shield tiene agentes y bases en todo los países del mundo, incluyendo una estación espacial que está en órbita en el espacio, sus agentes están tan bien entrenados, la mayoría son entrenados desde la edad de 14 o 15 años, pero para ser agentes deben pasar por cinco años de duro entrenamiento, cada años como unos mil jóvenes de inscribe para ser agentes, pero solo un cuarto de ellos logra convertirse en agentes.

El Helicarrier de Shield es el cuartel general de Shield, tiene más de 1000 agentes viviendo en el Helicarrier, consume más energía que cinco ciudades grandes, en el Helicarrier solamente están los mejores agentes de Shield.

En la sala de control del Helicarrier hay unos cinco agentes que están piloteando el Helicarrier, junto con ellos hay otro hombre de origen norteamericano, es como de unos cuarenta años de edad, es calvo y tiene un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, es Nick Fury Director General de Shield.

- director Fury – dijo una mujer de como unos 25 años de edad de pelo corto de color negro, su nombre es María Hill segunda al mando de Shield.

- que sucede agente Hill – dijo Nick Fury

- hemos recibido información de que IMA secuestraron uno de los pilotos de Nerv, nos ha pedido que la encontremos, ya que nosotros tenemos la jurisdicción de ir por IMA – dijo María Hill

- que se ha descubierto – dijo el director Fury

- ninguno de nuestros espías que están infiltrados en las bases de IMA saben dónde están, tal vez está en su cuartel general director Fury – dijo María Hill mientras leía los informes de avances, para luego darle los informes al director Nick Fury

- el cuartel general de IMA es una de las pocas bases de IMA que aún no sabemos dónde está, quiero que nuestros espías nos informe cualquier cosa nueva que sepa – dijo Nick Fury

- como ordene director Fury – dijo María Hill mientras se iba del lugar para poder dar la orden a los espías

- IMA que es lo que ellos quieren normalmente secuestran científicos e inventores famosos, a no ser de que no iban tras el piloto – pensó mientras leía los informes de la misión, y se dio cuenta de que no solo se llevaron al piloto, también se llevaron a un joven llamado Shinji Ikari

- Shinji Ikari, eso sí es una sorpresa, el aprendiz de Yinsen y un brillante científico e inventor para su corta edad – pensó Nick Fury

Mientras tanto en la base de IMA.

Shinji está escribiendo algunos datos de cómo hacer un reactor ARK, está tratando de pensar de una forma de como tomar su mochila, y activar su armadura sin ser visto por ningún miembro de IMA, luego de pensar un poco se le ocurrió una idea.

- necesito el notebook que está en mi mochila – dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba, pero el Científico Supremo lo detuvo

- para que necesites el notebook – dijo el Científico Supremo

- para hacer un reactor ARK hay mucho datos, es imposible recordarlo – mintió Shinji ya que él podía memorizar todo los datos del reactor ARK

- quiero que busque la mochila – dijo el Científico Supremo a uno de los miembros de IMA

- si supremo – dijo el hombre de IMA mientras iba a buscar la mochila

Shinji presiono un botón que tenía en su reloj sin que nadie se diera cuanta – yo no se lo sugiero – dijo Shinji

El hombre de IMA tomo la mochila, pero al tomarla recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica – ahhhhh – grito el hombre de IMA y luego se desmayó a causa de la fuerte descarga eléctrica

- que fue eso – dijo el Científico Supremo

- es una medida de seguridad que puse a mi mochila, solo yo puedo tomarla, si alguien más la toma recibirá una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que como pudieron ver es capaz de desmayar a un adulto – dijo Shinji

El botón que Shinji presiono en su reloj activo la modalidad de seguridad de su armadura, para que nadie más que no sea el mismo pueda tocar su armadura de Iron Man.

- ve por tu notebook, pero no hagas nada raro – dijo el Científico Supremo

Shinji camino hacia su mochila, una vez que el tomo comenzó a correr hacia las ventanas que estaban cerca de él y salto cayendo en el acantilado que esta la base secreta de IMA

Todos los hombres de IMA quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por la acción de Shinji, saltando para luego morir una vez que caiga en el acantilado, donde al final hay muchas rocas muy puntiagudas, es imposible que alguien pueda sobrevivir a esa caída.

Mientras tanto Shinji está cayendo, mientras caía se está poniendo su mochila.

- no tengo mucho tiempo, según mis cálculos terminare de caer en treinta segundos – pensó Shinji

Shinji pudo ponerse su mochila, una vez puesta presiono el botón para poder activar su armadura Mark 1, en pocos segundos la armadura rodeo todo el cuerpo de Shinji, una vez puesta activo sus palmas repulsor para poder dejar de caer cuando solo estaba como unos tres a cuatro metros de terminar de caer en el acantilado.

- por poco si hubiera activado mi armadura solo unos segundos después hubiera chocado con la tierra antes de que la armadura me cubriera mi cuerpo – dijo Shinji muy aliviado de que su plan funciono

- exacto señor, me puede explicar lo que está pasando por favor – pregunto Jarvis

Shinji le comenzó a explicar de que IMA lo secuestro para que le de los conocimientos de cómo crear un reactor ARK, también le explico su plan de cómo pudo escapar y poder ponerse su armadura sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que Shinji Ikari y Iron Man son la misma persona.

- señor ese plan era muy arriesgado, pudo haber quedado muy lastimado o lo más probable muerto – dijo Jarvis

- era la única forma de poder ponerme mi armadura Mark 1 sin que IMA se diera cuenta, por surte soy un genio para las matemáticas y pude calcular el tiempo de que necesitaba para ponerme mi armadura antes de que cayera al suelo – dijo Shinji

- lo mejor es que se vaya señor – dijo Jarvis

- no puedo tengo que entrar al cuartel general de IMA – dijo Shinji

- porque señor – dijo Jarvis

- tengo que borrar los datos del reactor ARK que puse, están incompletos pero podrían crear una versión aceptable del reactor ARK y lo más importante debo rescatar a Rei, ella también fue secuestrada – dijo Shinji mientras comenzaba a elevarse

Mientras tanto en la base de IMA

Toda IMA vio como Shinji Ikari salto al vacío para poder escapar, a pesar de que la base está pegada a un gran acantilado.

- eso sí que fue tonto – dijo un hombre de IMA

- cierto y se suponía que era un genio – dijo otro hombre de IMA

- que hacemos supremo – dijo otro hombre de IMA

- guarden todo los datos que Shinji Ikari nos dio y luego quiero que eliminen a la joven – dijo el Científico Supremo

- eso no lo permitiré – dijo una voz nueva

Todos miraron y vieron a Iron Man que entro a la base de IMA a través de la ventana que se había roto cuando Shinji salto.

- es Iron Man – dijo un hombre de IMA

- Iron Man donde – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza a ambos lado – lo siento es que me pongo nervioso cuando veo celebridades como yo, mejor ríndanse antes de que ustedes resulten herido y noqueados personalmente por mí – dijo Iron Man mientras sus repulsores de mano se cargaban para poder disparar sus poderosos laser

- no te tenemos miedo, IMA disparen a Iron Man y quiero que tomen esa armadura – ordeno el Científico Supremo

Los hombres de IMA comenzaron a disparar sus pistolas laser hacia a Iron Man, pero los laser eran repelidos fácilmente por el poderoso campo de fuerza que tiene la armadura, sorprendiendo a IMA, ya que creían que sus pistolas laser eran las más poderosas jamás creadas por el hombre.

- saben llamarse a sí mismo Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas no fue muy brillante – dijo Iron Man mientras disparaba sus laser hacia los hombres de IMA.

Mientras tanto en la celda

Rei comenzó a escuchar como una pelea, luego una persona de IMA entro para hablar con los dos hombres de IMA que estaban haciendo guardia en las celdas.

- Iron Man está aquí, tenemos que ir a tenerlo, vengan – dijo el hombre de IMA

Los otros dos hombres de IMA tomaron sus pistolas laser y siguieron al otro hombre de IMA.

- Iron Man, como supo que yo estaba aquí, nadie más sabia, a no ser que en verdad Shinji es Iron Man, pero entonces como pudo obtener su armadura – pensó Rei .

Lugar desconocido en la base de IMA

Una pantalla mostraba como Iron Man derrotaba fácilmente a los soldados de IMA, en ese cuarto oscuro había una figura en la sombra que veía esa batalla.

- Iron Man eso sí que es una sorpresa, parece que yo voy a tener que encargarme personalmente de él, pensaba que mis hombres se harían cargo, pero parece que son débiles, no como yo una perfecta interfaz humana máquina – dijo esa figura misteriosa

Mientras tanto Iron Man había ya derrotado a los hombres de IMA, la mayoría habían quedado noqueados, pero algunos soldados de IMA entre ellos el Científico Supremo lograron escapar.

- me encargare de ellos más adelante, primero borrare los datos – dijo Iron Man mientras un cable salió de su puño derecho y se conectó a la computadora de IMA, para poder borrar los datos

- datos borrados – dijo Jarvis

- excelente ahora iré a buscar a Rei, para sacarla de aquí, Jarvis quiero que jaquee las computadoras de IMA, y que me digas donde esta las celdas – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor, jaqueando sistemas, sistemas jaqueados, aquí están el mapa de la base de IMA – dijo Jarvis mientras mostraba los mapas en el casco de Iron Man

- excelente Jarvis, ahora iré a buscar a Rei – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus propulsores para poder ir a buscar a Rei.

Después de unos minutos logro encontrar las celdas, derribo la puerta y vio dentro de la celda Rei sentada.

- Iron Man – dijo Rei cuando vio al joven héroe blindado entrando a la celda, y sonrió un poco

- señorita Ayanami, que bueno que está bien, una vez que supe lo que paso vine a rescatarte – dijo Iron Man mientras el cable de su mano derecha se conectó con las computadoras de las celda, después de unos segundos logro abrir, y Rei salió de la celda y abrazo a Iron Man

- muchas gracias Shinji – dijo Rei

- Shinji creo que me confundes con alguien más – dijo Iron Man un poco nervioso

- descuida sé que eres tú, a parte casi me lo dijiste en el restaurante, y aparte eres lo bastante rico e inteligente como para construir esas armaduras o me equivoco – dijo Rei

Iron Man abrió el rostro para mostrar la cara de Shinji

- desde cuando tú averiguaste que yo soy en verdad Iron Man Rei – pregunto Shinji

- solo sospechaba, no estaba 100 porciento segura de que fueras Iron Man, planeaba preguntarte – dijo Rei

- me engañaste Rei, te sacare de aquí – se rio Shinji - pero una vez que todo esto termine voy a tener que borrarte tu memoria para que olvides que yo soy Iron Man – bromeo Shinji

- en serio – dijo Rei

- no era solo una broma, yo jamás sería capaz de hacer eso – dijo Shinji mientras su rostro se cubrió de nuevo con su blindaje

Iron Man y Rei salieron del calabozo una vez afuera media docenas de soldados de IMA aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar, Iron Man se puso adelante y activo sus escudos repulsor para que ningún disparo dañe a Rei.

- quédate detrás de mí, no quiero que ningún disparo te llegue y que te lastime – dijo Iron Man

- si Iron Man – dijo Rei

- Iron Man disparo seis misiles paralizantes para paralizar a los soldados de IMA, una vez paralizados siguieron su rumbo para poder salir del cuartel general de IMA.

Mientras tanto en el Helicarrier

María Hill entro a la sala de mando.

- director Fury ahí algo nuevo, según uno de nuestros espías la base general de IMA está siendo atacada por Iron Man, nos ha dado las coordenadas de su ubicación – dijo María

- excelente piloto quiero que lleves al Helicarrier a las coordenadas de la base de IMA de inmediato – ordeno Nick Fury

- como ordene director Fury, tiempo de llegada veinte minutos – dijo piloto

El Helicarrier comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad hacia el cuartel general de IMA.

Mientras tanto en la base de IMA

Iron Man y Rei llegaron a la bahía de vehículos de IMA, pero en la bahía de vehículos apareció una especie de cabeza gigante con brazos y piernas pequeñas.

- designación Iron Man nivel de amenaza medio – dijo esa figura

- tu quien eres – dijo Iron Man

- yo soy MODOK, soy lo máximo en interfaz humana máquina, fui diseñado exclusivamente para conquistar, sorprendido Iron Man – dijo MODOK

- para ser honesto eres lo más feo que he visto en mi vida – dijo Iron Man

- te atreves a insultarme, podría destruirte fácilmente Iron Man, pero voy a pedirte una oferta – dijo MODOK

- qué tipo de oferta – dijo Iron Man

- no quiero desperdiciar un científico brillante como tú, y tampoco esa armadura, si te unes a IMA serás el nuevo Científico Supremo – dijo MODOK

- lo siento pero rechazo, obedecer jamás ha sido mi estilo – dijo Iron Man mientras disparaba sus laser repulsor a MODOK

MODOK activo sus escudos, pero fueron vencidos fácilmente y recibió el golpe de los laser repulsor de Iron Man.

- cambiando nivel de amenaza de medio a alto – dijo MODOK

Iron Man activo sus propulsores y comenzó a dar fuertes golpes a MODOK, causando fuertes daños, después disparo tres misiles explosivos que derribo a MODOK.

-yo pensaba que iba a ser más difícil, supuestamente estas entre los diez más buscados por Shield, que decepción – dijo Iron Man

- te atreves a insultarme, mi rayo mental destruirá tu mente – dijo MODOK mientras que en su cabeza ondas ataco a Iron Man

- ahhhhhhhhh – grito Iron Man con mucho dolor

- tu armadura protege tu cuerpo, pero tu mente sigue vulnerable a un ataque mental, todos tus conocimientos, incluyendo tu verdadera identidad es mía, Shinji Ikari, barón, edad catorce tu ahora perteneces a IMA –dijo MODOK

- no – grito Iron Man

- conocimientos del reactor ARK, tecnología de inteligencia artificial, tecnología de repulsión, planos de armaduras, tu mente es mía – dijo MODOK

- no sal de mi mente – grito Iron Man

- aun te estas resistiendo, eso es admirable, normalmente una persona normal su mente ya estaría totalmente destruida, voy a destruir todas las personas que tú quieres, comenzando con esa joven – dijo MODOK

- no permitiré que poseas mi tecnología, Jarvis activar protocolo secundario ahora – dijo Shinji

- protocolo secundario activado, activando control remoto – dijo Jarvis

Iron Man disparo sus laser repulsor a MODOK sorprendiendo mucho a MODOK de que alguien pueda atacarlo si estaba recibiendo unos muy potentes ataques mentales.

- eso no tiene lógica, cómo pudiste atacarme – dijo MODOK

- no puedes dañar mi mente ya que yo no tengo mente – Iron Man dijo pero con una voz de asentó británico

- quien eres – dijo MODOK

- soy la inteligencia artificial creada por el señor Shinji Ikari, designación Jarvis – dijo Jarvis

- inteligencia artificial, que acaso piensas que una simple IA podrá derrotarme – dijo MODOK

- no soy una simple IA, soy la IA más avanzada jamás creada por el hombre – dijo Jarvis mientras disparaba otro laser repulsor hacia MODOK

- no, yo soy MODOK, no puedo ser derrotado – grito MODOK

Jarvis disparo tres misiles explosivos causando muchos daños a la interfaz humana maquina llamada MODOK, luego activo sus propulsores para poder volar y darle fuertes golpes a MODOK.

Los daños que MODOK está recibiendo son tan intensos que su programación está comenzando a fallar.

- alerta sobrecarga, se recomienda apagarse – dijo MODOK

Jarvis activo el Uni Rayo y MODOK recibió el golpe de lleno causando que se sobrecargue intensamente, la cabeza de MODOK está saliendo mucho humo negro que es señal que sus sistemas se están quemando a causa de la batalla contra Jarvis.

- sobrecarga – dijo MODOK antes de que se apagaran

- MODOK ha sido vencido señor – dijo Jarvis

- genial Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- no tiene algo que decirme señor – dijo Jarvis

- muchas gracias Jarvis, eres mi héroe – dijo Shinji

- claro que lo soy, voy a restablecer el control de la armadura Mark 1 a usted señor – dijo Jarvis

Shinji volvió a tener el control de la armadura, tan pronto se quitó el casco para poder respirar bien a causa que su mente aun le dolía por los poderosos ataques mentales de MODOK.

- Shinji está bien – dijo Rei mientras se acercaba a Shinji

- si estoy bien Rei, pero siento que mi cabeza fue pisada por un elefante africano – bromeo Shinji

- porque un elefante – dijo Rei

- era una broma, tienes que distinguir cuando una persona está o no bromeando Rei, voy a sacarte de aquí – dijo Shinji mientras se volvía a ponerse el casco de su armadura.

Shinji tomo a Rei en sus brazos y activo sus propulsores para poder llevarla a Tokio 3.

- Rei lo siento – dijo Shinji

- porque Shinji o prefiere que te llame Iron Man – dijo Rei

- cuando no hay nadie llámame Shinji, y quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso, IMA me secuestro a mí, y al estar tú también te llevaron como medio disuasorio, lamento por ponerte en peligro – dijo Shinji

- no es tu culpa, crees que IMA volverá a secuestrarte – dijo Rei un poco preocupada

- no lo creo, Shinji Ikari no es una amenaza para ellos – dijo Shinji

- pero Iron Man si lo es – dijo Rei

- son genios locos en verdad, y lo más probable en este momento inventen cientos de súper armas para poder destruirme a menos que yo los detenga primero, supongo que le dirás a mi padre que yo soy Iron Man – dijo Shinji

- no es necesario – dijo Rei

- porque, no sería eso desobedecer órdenes – dijo Shinji

- no si la orden nunca vino primero no tengo porque decirle al comandante de la verdadera identidad de Iron Man, pero tengo una pregunta Shinji – dijo Rei

- la que quieras – dijo Shinji

- porque no me dijiste que tú eres en verdad Iron Man – dijo Rei

- Rei si mis enemigos supiera quien es Iron Man las personas que quiero estarían en peligro, por eso he mantenido mi verdadera identidad en secreto, tu eres la segunda persona que sabe que yo soy Iron Man, nadie más sabe, te llevare a Tokio 3 lo más rápido que puede mi armadura – dijo Shinji mientras aumentaba la velocidad de propulsión de su armadura

Mientras tanto en IMA

El Helicarrier de Shield llego a la base general de IMA, atraparon a los miembros de IMA, entre ellos el Científico Supremo y MODOK, el cual el ultimo está catalogado entre los diez más buscado por Shield.

Al interrogarlos digieren que fueron atacados por Iron Man, el rescato a Rei Ayanami y la saco de aquí como unos cinco minutos antes de que el Helicarrier de Hiel llegada a la base de IMA.

Nick Fury está en su oficina pensando, el desde hace algún tiempo a sospechado de que Shinji Ikari y Iron Man son la misma persona, al principio no pensó de que un niño de catorce años de edad fuera el Hombre de Hierro, pero lo que paso hoy es más probable de que Shinji es en realidad Iron Man.

De repente una persona de origen americano como de unos disiente años de edad entro a su oficina, es rubio y tiene una muy buena condición física.

- que sucede director Fury – dijo el hombre

- nada capitán, solo que Shinji Ikari es en verdad Iron Man – dijo Fury

- eso es genial, de seguro será un muy buen integrante para Iniciativa Ven – dijo el capitán

- no es solo un niño de catorce años de edad, no está preparado ni siquiera para estar en la lista de reserva – interrumpió el director Fury

- usted sabe que yo solo era un año mayor que el cuándo empezó, y aparte él ha demostrado un gran historial de éxito en el poco tiempo que lleva, incluso es mejor que el mío cuando empecé, de seguro será un aliado muy valioso para nosotros – dijo el capitán

- eso no lo discuto, pero debo pensar un poco antes de tomar una decisión – dijo Nick Fury

- si señor – dijo el capitán

- puede retirarse capitán Rogers – dijo el director Fury

- si señor – dijo el capitán Roger

Capitán Roger salió de la oficina de Nick Fury, él es Steve Rogers el Capitán América, el mayor héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, el primer y único súper soldado del mundo, una leyenda viviente que derroto al Cráneo Rojo y sus fuerzas de Hydra de dominar el mundo en los años cuarenta.

Al final de la Guerra detuvo al Cráneo Rojo de enviar unos misiles Nucleares a distintas de las ciudades más importantes de los aliados, pero al detenerlo el avión cayó en el océano ártico, hace algunos meses pudieron encontrarlo por causalidad ya que Shield estaba viendo que si podían hacer una base en el ártico, uno de los pocos lugares donde hay nieve y hielo en la Tierra, aunque solo queda un cuarto de lo que había antes del Segundo Impacto.

Encontraron al Capitán América y pudieron revivirlo hace algunas semanas, ahora se está adaptando al nuevo mundo que ha cambiado mucho a comparación los lavamos cuarenta del siglo XX.

Mientras tanto en Tokio 3

Iron Man llego a Tokio 3, pero estaban en las afuera de la ciudad, está comenzando a anochecer.

- Shinji aquí no está mi departamento – dijo Shinji

- donde me llevas – dijo Rei

- te prometí que te llevaría a mi laboratorio, te estoy llevando – dijo Shinji

De repente entraron en una escotilla, esa escotilla lo llevaron a un laboratorio de última generación, Rei se sorprendió claramente estos equipos son más avanzados de los que Nerv tiene.

- increíble – dijo Rei

- lo sé, yo he contribuido en la construcción y en las mejoras de gran parte de estos equipos tecnológicos, en este lugar Rei los sueños se hacen realidad – dijo Shinji mientras se quitaba su armadura Mark 1

- que son esos – dijo Rei señalando tres objetos de tamaño humano cubierto por metal.

- son nuevas armaduras de Iron Man, este laboratorio lo llamo la Armería, por la construcción de las armaduras de Iron Man – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba un botón.

Apareció el holograma de un avión, con tres grandes propulsores en la parte trasera.

- los Queen Jets serán transbordadores que revolucionaran los viajes espaciales, con la velocidad de propulsión a máxima potencia llegaría a la luna en seis horas, y llegaría a marte en un mes – dijo Shinji muy orgulloso

- Impresionante – dijo Rei

- en este lugar se inventa tecnología médica, aeroespacial cualquier tecnología que haga avances para el mundo, aquí se reconstruirá el mundo y lo llevaran al siguiente siglo – dijo Shinji

- eres un genio por diseñar cosas como esta – dijo Rei muy sorprendida

- lo sé, a veces suelo vender inventos a hospitales o a la Nasa – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba otro botón

Apareció el holograma de la Tierra y muchos satélites.

- esta Armería está conectado con todo los satélites orbitando alrededor de la Tierra incluyendo a los satélites de Nerv, si un Ángel aparece en cualquier parte de la Tierra lo sabré – dijo Shinji

- impresionante – dijo Rei todo lo que le mostraba Shinji era en realidad impresionante, no es nada raro de que la tecnología de Iron Man esta con varias décadas por encima de la tecnología actual.

- Rei lamento de lo que paso, en realidad solo quería pasar un buen día contigo – dijo Shinji

- no hay problema – dijo Rei

- podemos ir uno de estos días – dijo Shinji

- Shinji debo decirte que el comandante Ikari quiere atrapar a Iron Man – dijo Rei

- lo sé, me di cuenta poco después de lo que paso en el ataque del ultimo Ángel, en realidad no sé porque lo hace, todo lo que trato es ayudar, quieres que te lleve a tu departamento – dijo Shinji

- está bien – dijo Rei

- prefieres ir en taxi o volando – dijo Shinji

- volando – dijo Rei

Shinji volvió a ponerse su armadura de Iron Man, tomo a Rei de sus brazos para poder ir volando al departamento de Rei.

Mientras tanto en Nerv una hora después.

En la oficina del comandante Ikari, Gendo recibió información de Shield de que Iron Man salvo a la Primera Elegida y a Shinji, se está preguntando como Iron Man supo de que Rei fue secuestrada, hace algunos minutos recibió información de la Sección 2 de que Iron Man trajo a la Primera Elegida a su departamento, ha dado órdenes de que traigan a Rei a su oficina.

Rei entro a la oficina – que quiere comandante Ikari – dijo Rei

- quiero saber que paso hoy en día – dijo Gendo

- Shinji me invito almorzar con él, luego IMA apareció y nos secuestraron ya que querían saber cómo hacer un reactor ARK que Shinji tiene , luego apareció Iron Man y nos salvó de IMA – dijo Rei

- porque fuiste con Shinji a almorzar – dijo Gendo

- Shinji me invito y no tenía nada que hacer hoy día, así que acepte – dijo Rei

- está bien, puedes retirarte – dijo Gendo

- si comandante – dijo Rei mientras se salía del apartamento

Gendo se está preocupando de que la Primera Elegida se está acercando a su hijo, legalmente él no puede hacer nada, Shinji no trabaja para él y aparte él es muy rico, y tiene un ejército de abogados bastante buenos, pero tiene que deshacerse primero de Iron Man, él está causando problemas directamente a su escenario.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shinji

Shinji recién llego a su casa, poco después de que dejo a Rei a su apartamento recibió una emergencia de la policía de una persecución policial, Iron Man fue a donde la persecución y atrapo al criminal.

- he llegado Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- hola señooor – dijo Jarvis mientras se apagaba

- Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- Iron Man, te crees que eres el único superhéroe de la Tierra, joven señor Ikari has entrado a un universo más grande de lo que piensas – dijo una voz desconocido

Shinji vio una persona de cincuenta años de edad, calvo y con un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo.

- quien eres – dijo Shinji

- soy Nick Fury soy director de una agencia dedicada a la mantención de la paz llamada Shield – dijo Fury

- Shield, Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia Logística y Defensa los súper espías, he oído de ustedes, que es lo que desea – dijo Shinji

- he venido a hablarle de la Iniciativa Vengador – dijo Fury

- que es la Iniciativa Vengador – dijo Shinji

- poco después del segundo Impacto surgió una idea, se llamó la Iniciativa Vengador, la idea es reunir a un grupos de personas sobresalientes, y al estar unidos podrían ganar las batallas que no se pueden ganar – dijo Fury

- que tiene que ver eso conmigo – dijo Shinji

- Iron Man ha sido seleccionado para la Iniciativa Vengador – dijo Fury

- pues tendré que pensarlo – dijo Shinji

- Iron Man ha sido seleccionado, Shinji Ikari no – dijo Fury

- como pueden seleccionarme y al mismo tiempo no seleccionarme – dijo Shinji

- de acuerdo a nuestros informes eres arrogante, no trabajas en equipo, tienes tendencias de buscar el peligro, tienes un típico caso de narcisismo y lo más importante es que solo tienes catorce años de edad, aun eres un niño, pero quien sabe tal vez un día Shinji Ikari sea seleccionado para la Iniciativa Vengador como Iron Man – dijo Fury

- pues tendré que pensarlo – dijo Shinji

- me tengo que ir, recuerda joven señor Ikari esta conversación nunca paso, hablando de esto será considerado un crimen capital – dijo Fury

- no se preocupe soy bueno guardando secretos – dijo Shinji

- nos vemos – dijo Fury mientras salía de la casa de Shinji

Fin del capitulo

Lo siento por la tardanza, sabia de la idea pero me costó escribirla, tratare de que el siguiente capítulo sea pronto


	7. Una Victoria Invisible

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Capítulo 6: Una victoria invisible

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la batalla de Iron Man contra IMA, desde ese momento Shinji y Rei han estado pasando mucho tiempo junto, más bien Rei está usando gran parte de su tiempo libre para estar con Shinji, Shinji suele llevarla al cine, a un restaurante o tomar un helado juntos, pero ella suele preocuparse por el cuándo se pone una de sus armaduras de Iron Man para poder combatir contra el mal y defender a los inocentes.

Shinji está en su Armería con Rei, ella suele venir a la Armería para ver los inventos de Shinji, supo que la Armería de Shinji está siendo alimentada de energía con un mini reactor ARK que según Shinji sustentara su Armería por más de un año, también vio varios otros inventos que ella le pareció totalmente impresionante como el rayo curador, que sana las heridas de una persona en quince minutos de exposición de la energía curadora, pero lo más sorprendente es la tecnología repulsora que emplea en las armaduras de Iron Man para disparar laser, crear resistentes escudos y propulsión de vuelo, Shinji le dijo que esa tecnología es inspirada en las partículas de neutrones que tiene su reactor ARK, aunque no le ha dado muchos detalles de la tecnología repulsora debe admitir que nunca ha visto nada igual, y mucho menos se sabría que los laser impulsado de partículas de neutrones del reactor ARK podría anular el campo AT de los Ángeles, si se supiera los EVA tendrían armas como esas.

Shinji está en la consola escribiendo, de repente apareció la imagen de una armadura, pero desapareció poco después.

- comienza descarga de datos de armaduras, tiempo de descarga ocho horas señor – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- una nueva armadura – pregunto Rei

- sí, ayer termine la construcción de una nueva armadura de Iron Man, ahora de está cargando los datos en el sistema de la armadura, después de seis horas voy a poder probarla – dijo Shinji

- qué tipo de armadura será esta vez – pregunto Rei con un poco de curiosidad en su voz

- es una sorpresa que tengo planeado mostrarte en el momento que pruebe mi armadura, pero puedo decirte que será distinto muy que mi armadura Mark 1 o la armadura Centurión Plateado que ya has visto, será algo totalmente genial– dijo Shinji

- Shinji tengo que irme, hoy tengo la reactivación de Unidad 00 – dijo Rei

- pensé que piloteas el EVA Unidad 01 – dijo Shinji

- sí, pero la Unidad 00 es de reserva, si el EVA 01 es dañada tendré que usar el EVA 00 – dijo Rei

- entiendo, pero no tienes miedo, sé que tuviste un accidente y resultaste herida en la activación del EVA 00 – dijo Shinji

- como lo supiste, no te lo dije – dijo Rei

- tengo mis fuentes – dijo Shinji

- has hackeado la MAGGI – dijo Rei

- sí, pero solo es para saber más de los Ángeles, si averiguo más de lo que me enfrento, más posibilidades tengo para derrotarlo, lamentablemente no supe mucho de ellos, sus datos están bien guardados, desde aquí no puedo saber lo que necesito, solo pido que tengas cuidado – dijo Shinji

- no confías en la tecnología de tu padre – dijo Rei

- no puedo confiar en una tecnología que no he visto mucho, si la veo puedo decir si confió o no de ella, además yo poseo la mejor de la tecnología hecha por el hombre, la mía – dijo Shinji

- comprendo, tendré cuidado – dijo Rei

- quieres que te lleve – dijo Shinji pero de repente sonó la alarma

- que sucede Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- señor un avión de pasajeros está cayendo en picada cerca de las costas Este de Japón, en menos de cinco minuto va a caer – dijo Jarvis

- tienes que ir, yo puedo ir sola – dijo Rei

- nos vemos más tarde en la prueba de activación de la nueva armadura de Iron Man Rei – dijo Shinji mientras iba a donde su armadura Mark 1 – actívalo – ordeno Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando Mark 1

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Mark 1; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

Se abrieron las escotillas de la Armería y Iron Man comenzó a volar, en pocos segundos ya estaba en el aire.

- Jarvis dame las coordenadas del avión – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis mientras le daba las coordenadas del avión que está cayendo

- muchas gracias Jarvis, ahora desvía la energía de la armadura a los propulsores Jarvis, tengo que estar ahí lo más pronto posible – dijo Iron Man

- sí señor, desviando energía de la armadura a los propulsores – dijo Jarvis

-excelente Jarvis – dijo Iron Man cuando activo los propulsores para poder volar a velocidad máxima, sabe que tiene menos de cinco minutos para poder interceptar al avión que está cayendo en picada en el océano pacifico.

Mientras tanto Rei salió de la casa de Shinji, se está dirigiendo a Nerv, en menos de una hora tiene que estar ahí, pero antes de irse vio como Shinji o como ahora es Iron Man se dirige hacia el océano Pacifico para salvar al avión de estrellarse en el mar.

Mientras tanto Océano Pacifico cerca de las costas de Japón

Un avión de pasajeros tenia los dos motores del ala izquierda en llamas, el piloto y el copiloto está tratando de poder estabilizar el avión y poder aterrizar en tierra, pero los están cayendo a gran velocidad, sería totalmente imposible poder aterrizar en tierra con la velocidad.

- habla el capitán, todo los pasajeros póngase sus cinturones de seguridad, vamos a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en el océano – dijo el capitán

- capitán detecto algo que se acerca a gran velocidad hacia nosotros – dijo el copiloto

- otro avión – dijo el capitán

- no capitán, es muy pequeño para ser un avión, parece ser del tamaño de un hombre – dijo el copiloto

El capitán y el copiloto vieron en el vidrio de su cabina una especie de ser blindado de color rojo y dorado, ellos sabían quién era, es el superhéroe conocido como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro.

- Jarvis, cual es el estado del avión – dijo Iron Man

- los motores del ala izquierda están en llamas, a la velocidad que está cayendo el avión estimo que el tiempo de caído es poco más de tres minutos, señor – dijo Jarvis

- claramente no hay tiempo de poder arreglar sus motores – dijo Iron Man

- no señor, eso tomaría como diez minutos con la armadura, tiene algún plan señor – dijo Jarvis

- ya me conoces Jarvis siempre tengo un plan de contingencia, primero hay que apagar el fuego, Jarvis prepara dos misiles criogénicos, uno para cada motor – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor, preparando misiles criogénicos – dijo Jarvis

En el hombro derecho de la armadura apareció un lanzador de misiles con dos misiles de tres centímetros, de color blanco.

- micro misiles criogénicos preparado y listo para disparar señor – dijo Jarvis

- fuego – dijo Iron Man

Los dos misiles fueron a cada uno de los motores, una vez que hizo contacto apareció una nube de color blanco, cuando la nube se disipo los motores están congelados.

- Jarvis jackee la radio del avión – dijo Iron Man

- sí señor, jackeando radio, jackeo terminado – dijo Jarvis

- capitán yo soy Iron Man, tengo un plan, haremos que este avión aterrice en tierra – dijo Iron Man

- Iron Man habla el capitán, como planea que aterrizaremos, los motores del ala izquierda está totalmente inútiles – dijo el capitán

- yo seré su ala izquierda, voy a usar mis propulsores para poder elevar el avión en esa ala, así haremos que el avión pueda aterrizar con muy pocos problemas capitán – dijo Iron Man

- entiendo Iron Man – dijo el capitán

- Jarvis quiero que regule la energía de mis propulsores a la misma potencia de los motores del ala derecha del avión, para poder estabilizar el avión – dijo Iron Man

- sí señor, regulando energía de propulsión, energía de propulsión de la armadura regulada a la misma potencia de los dos motores del ala derecha del avión – dijo Jarvis

- excelente – dijo Iron Man mientras volaba hacia abajo del ala izquierda del avión, una vez que puso sus brazos para levantar el ala el avión comenzó a estabilizarse y pudo seguir su camino hacia Japón.

Una vez llegado a las costas de Japón aterrizaron en la playa, una vez aterrizado Iron Man abrió la puerta del avión para ver si había alguien estaba herido.

- todos están bien – pregunto Iron Man a los pasajeros del avión, los pasajeros tomaros sus cámaras de videos, cámaras fotográficas o sus celulares para poder grabar a Iron Man o tener una fotografía de él.

- miren es Iron Man – pregunto uno de los pasajeros

- es impresionante, nos ha salvado, había escuchado de el en Londres, pero creía que era una leyenda urbana, pero en verdad existe, el caballero blindado hierro – dijo otro pasajero

- caballero blindado – pregunto Iron Man

- si a causa de la armadura, en Inglaterra te dieron te llamamos el caballero blindado Iron Man, en honor de los caballeros de la edad media – dijo otro pasajero

- en china lo llamamos el Invencible Iron Man – dijo otro pasajero pero de origen chino

- el invencible Iron Man, suena bonito, bien pero que todos están bien así que me iré – dijo Iron Man mientras activaba sus propulsores para poder irse volando y regresar a Tokio 3

- le gusta esta atención señor – dijo Jarvis

- nunca pensé que mis acciones heroicas estarían ya sabida en distintas partes del mundo, pensé que era uno de esos héroes que solo es conocido en su propia ciudad que defiende – dijo Shinji

- creo que en parte de que sus acciones son conocidas es por ese sitio web de Iron Man – dijo Jarvis

- tengo un sitio web de Iron Man – dijo Iron Man

- sí señor, fue creado poco después de que llegaras a Tokio 3 – dijo Jarvis

- eso es increíble, que dice en el sitio web – dijo Iron Man

- habla sobre sus victorias, también fotos o videos de usted en acción, entre otras cosas, sus creadores son Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzurada – dijo Jarvis

- genial, voy a regresar a Tokio 3 lo más rápido que pueda – dijo Iron Man mientras comenzó a acelerar

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Rei está dentro del EVA Unidad 00 haciendo la prueba de reactivación, después de unos minutos el EVA 00 pudo activarse, todo los del puente están totalmente aliviado.

- genial, lo que menos queremos es un Evangelion loco por aquí – dijo Misato

- exacto – dijo Ritsuko

- voy a escuchar la noticia – dijo Misato mientras encendía la pequeña tele que tenían

- aquí habla Rin cerca de las costas de Tokio 2, hace algunos minutos el poderoso y famoso superhéroe de alta tecnología conocido como Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro ha salvado un avión que estaba cayendo en picada al océano, ahora escuchemos algunas declaraciones de los testigos – dijo Rin mientras caminaba hacia el capitán

- estaba totalmente aterrado, pensé por un momento en que avión se estrellaría al océano, que bueno que Iron Man apareció justo a tiempo para poder salvarnos – dijo el capitán

Luego Rin fue hacia una mujer de origen inglesa como de veinticinco años de edad con cabello castaño.

- estaba aterrada, había venido a Japón de vacaciones, pero Iron Man nos salvó, no puedo creerlo, es tan genial como el Caballero Negro – dijo la mujer

- quien es el Caballero Negro – dijo Rin

- es el superhéroe que protege Inglaterra de los villanos, y protege a la gente de los peligros – dijo la mujer

- parece que Iron Man también ha tenido un día muy ocupado Ritsuko – dijo Misato

- Misato sabes que el comandante Ikari me ha dado órdenes de que averigüe como funciona la armadura de Iron Man – dijo Ritsuko

- lo sé – dijo Misato

- él está furioso conmigo ya que he averiguado poco, me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero quien haya diseñado esa armadura es sin duda el mejor científico del mundo – dijo Ritsuko

- lo sé, esa armadura es increíble, pero creo que es un poco exagerado de que el comandante Ikari haya ordenado a las fuerzas militares que ataque a Iron Man, yo pienso que sería un gran aliado – dijo Misato

- Misato sabes que el comandante Ikari le gusta tener las cosas bajo control, y ese Iron Man prácticamente no se piensa dejar controlar por nadie – dijo Ritsuko

- pero Iron Man nos ha ayudado en las batallas contra los Ángeles, también ha salvado a Rei tres veces, por si acaso que has descubierto – dijo Misato

- no mucho, su armadura lleva una aleación de oro titanio, un metal muy ligero y resistente, sus laser es de partículas de neutrones, pero se supone de que las partículas de neutrones no puede viajar mucho tiempo en la atmosfera y mucho menos poder crear esos poderosos laser, además son partículas más poderosas que las que he visto en mi vida, pero eso no es suficiente como para poder recrear sus armaduras, necesitaría la armadura para poder analizar su tecnología para poder saber más sobre ella – dijo Ritsuko

- la armadura de Iron Man es sin duda la armadura más poderosa jamás hecha por el hombre – dijo Misato

- exacto, además su tecnología esta décadas por encima de la tecnología actual – dijo Ritsuko

Mientras tanto Iron Man ya había llegado a su casa, decidió ir a la cocina para poder prepararse algo para comer, aún no había almorzado y tenía mucha hambre así que comenzó a comer, una vez que termino de comer el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar.

- señor, es el señor James Rhodes, quiere que lo deje entrar – dijo Jarvis

- Rhodey, me pregunto que estará haciendo, ábrele – dijo Shinji mientras iba al living de su casa para poder recibirlo.

- hola Shinji – dijo Rhodey cuando entro

- hola Rhodey, no te esperaba que estás haciendo aquí – dijo Shinji

- mi papa lo reasignaron, ahora es el enlace del ejercito de los Estados Unidos con Nerv, por lo tanto tuvimos que mudarnos – dijo Rhodey

- eso es genial – dijo Shinji

- Shinji vi tu batalla contra ese monstruo gigante llamado Ángeles en las noticias – dijo Rhodey

- ese video no mostraba lo grande que era, era inmenso – dijo Shinji

- eso me da la razón, Nerv debería pelear contra los monstruos gigantes no tú, ellos no son los malos y necesitan tu ayuda – dijo Rhodey

- yo no fabrico armas militares, hablas con un Ikari más agradable y tranquilo – dijo Shinji

- que pelea contra monstruos gigantes, terrorista y supe villanos – dijo Rhodey

- ya habíamos discutido de esto, me estas desanimando, pelear contra el Ángel fue más divertido – dijo Shinji

- Shinji no piensas trabajar para ellos solo por tu padre – dijo Rhodey

Shinji se puso su cara pálida.

- lo siento, sé que es un tema sensible lo de tu padre, en verdad lo siento Shinji – dijo Rhodey

- no hay problema, además después de derrotar al último Ángel mi padre envió sus fuerzas militares para que fuera con él, por supuesto no quise ir con ellos, y no fue difícil derrotarlos – dijo Shinji

- eso no lo sabía – dijo Rhodey

- no pienso darle mi tecnología a alguien que yo no puedo confiar, además es mi responsabilidad de que mi tecnología sea usaba bien, ya que yo la diseñe, yo la construí y yo la uso – dijo Shinji

- pero no tienes que hace todo esto tu solo – dijo Rhodey

- hacer que – dijo Shinji

- todo esto, pelear contra criminales, terroristas, supe villanos y monstruos gigantes, el mundo no tiene que estar en tus hombros, no tiene que ser responsable de lo que pasa en el mundo – dijo Rhodey

- si tengo, digo sé que tu estarás conmigo, pero en esto quien podría ayudarme, a no ser de que te construya una armadura para ti – dijo Shinji

- Shinji sabes que no me interesa ser un superhéroe – dijo Rhodey

- estaba bromeando, quieres ir a la Armería – dijo Shinji

- estaría bien – dijo Rhodey

Shinji y Rhodey entraron a la Armería donde estaba la armadura Mark 1 y la armadura Centurión Plateado, Rhodey noto otras tres armaduras pero estaban cubiertas.

- nuevas armaduras – dijo Rhodey

- sí, una de ellas están lista solo le falta que termine en cargarse sus datos del sistema, pero las otras dos aún falta en terminar su construcción, una me va a tomar más o menos un menos en terminar su construcción y la otra como máximo dos meses en terminar su construcción, además tengo una armadura que aún está en fase de diseño, diría que la terminaría en tres a cuatro meses en construirla – dijo Shinji

- impresionante, será genial en ver una vez que estén listas – dijo Rhodey

- exacto, si tengo una armadura para una situación en específica, no tendré nunca el temor en ser derrotado – dijo Shinji

- no debes estar muy confiado Shinji, recuerda que aunque tus armaduras la has diseñados para que tenga una gran versatilidad y velocidad, fueron diseñados para operaciones de búsqueda y rescato, y exploraciones científicas, no para el combate – dijo Rhodey

- combate – dijo Shinji mientras iba a su ordenador y comenzó a teclear – una armadura diseñada para condiciones de combate pesado, debe tener un fuerte blindaje y estar lleno de armas, como misiles explosivos, ametralladoras modelo gatling, entre otras armas convenciones además de los repulsores y el Uni Rayo – dijo Shinji

- no me digas que construirá una armadura para condiciones de combate, solo estaba bromeando lo de antes – dijo Rhodey

- tal vez, pero no está de más crear una armadura poderosa, sus diseños básico seria iguales a los del Mark 1, pero su blindaje seria diez veces más resistente, y con un gran arsenal de armamento – dijo Shinji mientras seguía tecleando.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de la armadura Mark 1, luego fue se reemplazó con un blindaje mucho más grueso que el anterior

- señor, ese modelo seria como un tanque de diez tonelada, no tendrá buena versatilidad y agilidad – dijo Jarvis

- cierto, pero será muy fuerte, robusto e inmune, y estaría integrado con un gran arsenal de armamento pesado, comenzare con su diseño y su construcción lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por la idea Rhodey – dijo Shinji mientras seguía tecleando

- yo y mi gran bocata, a veces no sé cómo tu puedes diseñar y construir todas estas cosas a pesar de que tienes solo catorce años de edad Shinji, yo tengo que estudiar como unas seis horas para poder pasar mis exámenes de ciencia – dijo Rhodey

- eso es el gran dilema, porque yo soy todo un genio científico e inventor, además casi todo lo que se ciencia y tecnología la he aprendido como diversión, además tu siempre has sacado buenas notas– dijo Shinji

- si pero tengo que estudiar mucho, no todo somos mega genios científicos que lo aprueban todo con solo leer los libros o se adelantan varios años de estudios, y ya está graduado de la universidad – dijo Rhodey

- Rhodey siempre tan serio como siempre, debes relajarte debes en cuando, Jarvis cuanto falta para que termine la descarga de datos de la nueva armadura – dijo Shinji

- falta unas siete horas seis horas con cincuenta minutos y veinte segundos – dijo Jarvis

- lo único malo es que desarrollar esta armadura retrasaría mis demás proyectos de armaduras, pero no sería más de dos semanas, no es nada de que tenga que preocuparme – dijo Shinji

De repente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

- que pasa Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- señor, de acuerdo con los satélites de Nerv un Ángel ha sido detectado un Ángel – dijo Jarvis

- quiero imagen visual – ordeno Shinji

- como ordene señor – dijo Jarvis

En la pantalla mostraba la imagen de la ciudad de Tokio 3, pero sobre ella había un ser de forma de octaedro traslúcido de color azul, de acuerdo con los datos que tenía ese era el Ángel.

- ese es el Ángel, no parece tan amenazante – dijo Shinji

- de acuerdo con la información que tengo si señor – dijo Jarvis

Al escuchar eso Shinji se dirigió a su armadura Mark 1.

- no planeas ir – dijo Shinji

- tengo que ir, Jarvis actívala – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando Mark 1 – dijo Jarvis mientras activaba la armadura Mark 1

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Mark 1; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

- armadura de Iron Man Mark 1 listo para el combate – dijo Jarvis

Luego de eso Iron Man salió de la Armería para poder dirigirse a la batalla.

- ten cuidado amigo – dijo Rhodey a través del comunicador que hay en la Armería que conecta a la armadura Mark 1

- para que comenzar ahora, tardare unos diez quince minutos máximo, en serio – dijo Iron Man muy confiado

Unos minutos antes

Nerv había detectado un Ángel, según la Maggi es denominado como el Quinto Ángel, enviaron a Rei Ayanami al EVA Unidad 01 para lanzamiento y pelear contra él.

- Hyuga Iron Man aún no aparece – dijo Misato

- aun no capitán Katsuragi, aún no ha aparecido para enfrentar al Ángel – dijo Huyga

- capitán debemos actuar, no podemos depender siempre de Iron Man – dijo Ritsuko

- tienes razón, Rei estas lista para el lanzamiento – dijo Misato

- si – dijo Rei

- EVA Unidad 01 lanzamiento – ordeno Misato

El Eva comenzó a subir para poder dirigirse a la batalla.

- capitán detecto que el Ángel está comenzando a cargar energía hacia donde el EVA va a salir – dijo Aoba

- detengan el lanzamiento – ordeno Misato

- ya es tarde capitán – dijo Maya

Una vez que el EVA Unidad 01 saliera a la superficie fue recibida por un poten laser de positrones que el Ángel disparo desde el vértice inferior, Rei no tuvo tiempo como para poder utilizar el campo AT para poder repeler el ataque

- quiero que bajen el EVA Unidad 01 de inmediato – ordeno Misato

- como ordene – dijo Hyuga pero no podían bajar al EVA, compuerta que dañada a causa del láser positrón

Mientras tanto en la superficie Iron Man vio como el Ángel le disparo al Evangelion Unidad 01.

- no Rei – dijo Iron Man mientras iba al campo de batalla para poder salvar a Rei – come mis laser repulsor – dijo mientras extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante y disparo un láser repulsor, pero el campo AT aguantaba el láser, después de pasar algunos minutos el campo AT aún seguía aguantando

- Jarvis mis laser no están atravesando su escudo – dijo Iron Man mientras extendía su otro brazo para poder disparar sus dos laser repulsor al mismo tiempo

- señor, ese escudo es mucho más poderoso acompañado de los otros dos Ángeles que ya ha derrotado, sus laser repulsor son lo suficiente poderoso como para atravesarlo – dijo Jarvis

- necesito algo mucho más poderoso que mis repulsores, entonces le disparare el Uni Rayo, tal vez eso sea lo bastante potente como para poder atravesar su campo AT – dijo Iron Man mientras que el reactor del pecho comenzó a cargarse para disparar su arma principal

- Mientras tanto en Nerv

- capitán Iron Man está comenzando a cargar su energía a la esfera que tiene en el pecho – dijo Maya

- disparara su mejor arma, esperemos que logre atravesar el campo AT – dijo Misato

- capitán el Quinto Ángel ha dejado de disparar al EVA Unidad 01, se está preparando para disparar hacia Iron Man – dijo Hyuga

- que, Iron Man dispara rápido – dijo Misato

Mientras tanto afuera

Iron Man termino de cargar su Uni Rayo

- Uni Rayo – dijo Iron Man mientras disparo su arma más poderosa

El Ángel también disparo su laser positrón, los ataques chocaron y se anularon entre sí.

- eso no es posible – dijo Iron Man muy sorprendido de que su Uni Rayo no haya funcionado.

- señor el Ángel se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo, sugiero maniobra evasiva – dijo Jarvis

El Ángel volvió a disparar, pero Iron Man apenas pudo evadir su disparo, luego el Ángel siguió disparando, pero como Iron Man seguía esquivando, pero apenas ya que los laser iban muy rápido, apenas su armadura puede evadirlo.

- señor la energía está a un diecinueve porciento, sugiero que se vaya lo más rápido que pueda – dijo Jarvis, pero Iron Man continuaba evadiendo los ataques laser del Ángel

Nerv veía como Iron Man solo podía evadir sus ataques.

- no comprendo, porque Iron Man no responde los ataques laser del Ángel, atacando con su laser de pecho otra vez, solo está esquivando sus ataques – dijo Misato un poco confundida por la acciones de Iron Man, siempre lo ha visto atacando y venciendo a los Ángeles con ese potente laser que dispara desde su pecho.

- ese laser debe consumir mucha energía, Iron Man debe estar con poca energía como para poder disparar otro disparo

- bajen a Rei – dijo Misato

- espere un momento, si ya funciona – dijo Maya

La compuerta que estaba debajo el EVA 01 por fin se abrió bajando al Evangelion Unidad 01.

Iron Man seguía evadiendo los ataques laser del Ángel.

- señor la energía está en un catorce por ciento, debe regresar a la Armería y cargar el reactor ARK, antes de que se agote de energía puede ser muy peligrosos si sigue evadiendo los ataques con muy poca energía a su disposición – dijo Jarvis

- tienes razón, pero una vez que mi reactor este totalmente cargado y piense en un plan voy a volver – dijo Iron Man mientras se retiraba del combate para poder dirigirse a su Armería.

Una vez que Iron Man se retiró el Ángel saco un taladro gigante en la parte inferior de su cuerpo y comenzó a taladrar.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

- Iron Man se ha retirado, el EVA 01 esta con daños severos no creo que lo podamos usar en un buen tiempo, pero su piloto está bien y el Ángel comenzó a taladrar, de acuerdo a la Maggi llegaría al Geo Frente a la media noche – dijo Hyuga

- entonces debemos prepararnos – dijo Misato

- o levantar la bandera blanca capitán – dijo Hyuga

- primero quiero probar algo antes de rendirme, o que Iron Man vuelva para detenerlo – dijo Misato

Mientras tanto en la Armería

Shinji llego a su Armería, se quitó el casco y lo lanzo con fuerza.

- que pasa Shinji – dijo Rhodey mientras tomaba el casco de la armadura Mark 1.

- nunca he sido obligado a huir, es muy frustrante, pensaba que mientras tuviera esta mientras tuviera estas armaduras siempre saldría victorioso siendo Iron Man, pero este Ángel que tiene una forma muy poco amenazante pudo derrotarme – dijo Shinji mientras se quitaba su armadura y comenzó a cargar su reactor ARK que ya tenía menos del diez por ciento de energía

- Shinji tienes que calmarte – dijo Rhodey

- no puedo, Rei fue recibirá de lleno por el láser positrón del Ángel y no pude hacer mucho para ayudarla, ahora no sé cómo esta – dijo Shinji

- Rei, quien es ella – dijo Rhodey

- Rei Ayanami es el piloto del Evangelion, ella es amiga del señor Ikari, y parece que él está enamorado de ella – dijo Jarvis mientras mostraba una imagen de Rei Ayanami

- vaya sí que es bella, Shinji no puedo creer que te guste ya una mujer, siempre te ha sido fácil salir con mujeres, pero ninguna ha sido una relación formal, que novia más linda tienes – dijo Rhodey

- ella no es mi novia – dijo Shinji

- estaba bromeando, pero si tengo que decir que ella es muy bella – dijo Rhodey

- Rei sabe que el señor Ikari es Iron Man – dijo Jarvis

- que, se lo dijiste – dijo Rhodey

- yo no se lo dije, ella lo descubrió, dejemos de hablar de esto, Jarvis cuál es la situación del Ángel – dijo Shinji

- el Ángel ha sacado un gran taladro en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ha comenzado a taladrar, según mis cálculos llegaría al Geo Frente en ocho horas señor – dijo Jarvis

- son las cuatro de la tarde eso significa que tengo hasta la media noche para detenerlo, Jarvis quiero me saque todo los datos que sacamos durante la batalla – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, sacando datos – dijo Jarvis, una imagen del Quinto Ángel salió en la pantalla, cada vez que Iron Man desafía un Ángel, Jarvis lo analiza para poder buscar una debilidad

Shinji comenzó a leer los datos del Ángel, intenta crear un buen plan para poder derrotarlo.

Rhodey está viendo a su mejor amigo trabajando, y sabe que él no puede hacer mucho para ayudarlo, a veces desearía de alguna manera ser de más ayuda y ayudar a su mejor amigo que lo conoce desde que eran unos pequeños niños de cuatro años de edad.

- a no ser de que te construya una armadura para ti – recordó Rhodey de lo que Shinji le dijo antes

- tal vez deba tener mi propia armadura, para ayudar y mantener a salvo a Shinji, en especial de sí mismo – pensó Rhodey, - a pesar de que Shinji es un buen hombre, a veces suele ser muy irresponsable – pensó Rhodey

Mientras tanto en Nerv

- como está el estado de la Unidad 01 y su piloto – dijo Misato

- la Primera Elegida está bien, está descansando en el hospital de Nerv, pero el EVA 01 está muy dañado, tomara como tres semanas poder repararlo – dijo Ritsuko

- entonces tendremos que usar el EVA 00 para el contraataque – dijo Misato

- que es lo que planeas hacer – dijo Ritsuko

- intentaremos un disparo de larga distancia para atravesar el campo AT del Quinto Ángel y destruirlo – dijo Misato

- Misato ese plan es una locura, de acuerdo a la Maggi tus posibilidades son menos del siete por ciento – dijo Ritsuko

- lo sé pero es nuestro mejor plan en el poco tiempo que tenemos, voy a pedir autorización al comandante Ikari – dijo Misato

Oficina Gendo Ikari

- tu plan es usar un ataque de francotirador – dijo el comandante Ikari

- exacto señor – dijo Misato

- pero capitán tus posibilidades de éxito son menos del siete por ciento – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- es el porcentaje más alto en el poco tiempo que tenemos señor, da su autorización comandante Ikari – dijo Misato

- no tengo motivo para rechazar su propuesta capitán Katsuragi, puede proseguir con su plan – dijo el comandante Ikari

- si señor – dijo Misato

Misato salió de la oficina del comandante Ikari y fue a donde Ritsuko para preparar su plan.

- Misato nuestros rifles no son capaces de usar la energía necesaria como para atravesar el campo AT del Ángel – dijo Ritsuko

- si el nuestro no sirve, tendremos que pedir prestado uno mejor para esta misión amiga – dijo Misato

- uno mejor, no estás pensando en lo que yo creo – dijo Ritsuko

- sí, usaremos el nuevo prototipo del rifle de positrones de la Fuerza Estratégica de Japón, llamen a Rei necesitamos el EVA Unidad 00 para poder buscar el rifle – dijo Misato

Después de buscar el rifle de positrones de la Fuerza Estratégica de Japón Misato está en el centro de mando para poder fijar el mejor lugar para realizar su contraataque.

- de acuerdo a la Maggi el monte Fuyima es el mejor lugar para disparar capitán – dijo Hyuga

- monte Fuyima, escuchen desde ahora esta operación se llama operación Yoshima – dijo Misato

- Misato como planeas conseguir la energía como para atravesar el campo AT del Ángel – dijo Ritsuko

- usaremos la energía de todo Japón – dijo Misato

Luego han pasado las horas, ya ha anochecido en Tokio 3 y salió una bella luna llena en el cielo, Shinji aún sigue en la Armería revisando los datos del Ángel, su escudo es muy resisten, sus repulsores no tienen suficiente potencia como para atravesarlo esta vez, los laser d de positrones del Ángel son muy potentes, ni siquiera los escudos repulsor de la armadura podría aguantar un golpe de esos laser.

Shinji ha notado que su casa se fue la energía, pero eso no había problemas ya que su casa tenía un generador de respaldo y su Armería es alimentada con un mini reactor ARK para que tenga su propia energía.

- señor según los análisis que hemos hecho con los datos obtenidos durante la batalla, el núcleo del Ángel parece estar en el interior de su cuerpo, justo en el centro – dijo Jarvis

- cómo podremos atravesarlo – dijo Shinji

- un disparo de máxima potencia y de corta distancia del Uni Rayo debería atravesar el campo de fuerza y el cuerpo del Ángel sin ningún problema señor – dijo Jarvis

- que tan cerca hay que estar Jarvis para que el Uni Rayo pueda atravesar el escudo y atravesar el cuerpo del Ángel – dijo Shinji

- según mis cálculos, tendría que estar a unos veinte metros del campo de fuerza del Ángel para que el Uni Rayo atravesé el campo de fuerza y el cuerpo del Ángel, señor – dijo Jarvis

- ya sé cómo vencerlo, pero como llegare hasta ahí – dijo Shinji

- si se comienza a acercar el Ángel comenzara a disparar con sus laser de positrones, ni siquiera el Mark 1 es lo bastante ágil como para llegar a esa distancia y disparar, sus pasividades es menos de un tres por ciento señor – dijo Jarvis

- maldición – dijo Shinji mientras golpeaba el tecleado con su puño

- Shinji relájate – dijo Rhodey

- no puedo sino venzo al Ángel mucha gente inocente será puesto en peligro – dijo Shinji

- Shinji debes esta vez dejárselo a Nerv para que ellos venzan a este Ángel, a no ser de que el Ángel no te vea mientras tú te acercas para poder disparar, no puedes vencerlo con tu armadura– dijo Rhodey

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron al escuchar lo que dijo Rhodey

- repite lo que dijiste Rhodey – dijo Shinji

- Shinji debes esta vez dejárselo a Nerv para que ellos venzan a este – dijo Rhodey

- no lo otro – dijo Shinji

- a no ser de que el Ángel no te vea mientras tú te acercas para poder disparar, no puedes vencerlo con tu armadura– dijo Rhodey

- Rhodey eres un genio – dijo Shinji

- porque – dijo Rhodey un poco confundido por las palabras que acaba de decir Shinji

- como eso no se me ocurrió antes – dijo Shinji mientras iba al ordenador principal de la Armería

- no entiendo Shinji – dijo Rhodey aún más confundido

- si el Ángel no me ve, yo me puedo acercar y disparar sin ningún problema – dijo Shinji

- tienes razón Shinji, pero como planeas acerca al Ángel sin que él te vea para que tú puedas disparar el Uni Rayo, me parece totalmente imposible de hacer – dijo Rhodey

- Jarvis la descarga de datos de la nueva armadura de Iron Man termino – dijo Shinji

- sí señor, la descarga termino como hace unas tres horas, pero como estábamos viendo los datos del Ángel, no me pareció necesario aun informarle de esto señor – dijo Jarvis

- no hay problema Jarvis, Rhodey para acercarme al Ángel sin que me pueda ver paran poder derrotarlo usando el Uni Rayo de mi armadura voy a tener que usar esto – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba un botón de su ordenador principal de la Armería

De repente aparición una armadura, esta armadura es muy parecida al Mark 1, pero el pecho es totalmente diferente, hay como un aparato que rodea la sección del reactor ARK, además esta armadura tiene un blindaje que es mucho menos grueso que el Mark 1, y lo más importan es que el color de la armadura es de un azul muy pero muy oscuro.

- qué es eso – dijo Rhodey

- Rhodey te presento la armadura Sigilosa – dijo Shinji

- Sigilosa – dijo Rhodey

- exacto, esta armadura tiene la capacidad de hacerse totalmente invisible, – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba otro botón del ordenador principal

La armadura de repente desapareció, como si nunca estuviera aquí, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Rhodey

- eso es increíble, como eso puede ser posible Shinji– dijo Rhodey muy sorprendido por la capacidad de invisibilidad de la armadura Sigilosa que Shinji acaba de mostrarle

- el blindaje de la armadura posee un tejido inteligente que hace posible que pueda captar la luz e imagen como si fuera un camaleón lo que permite que pueda ser invisible a la vista, pero para que funcione el blindaje debe ser la mitad de grueso a comparado de mi armadura Mark 1, también el campo de fuerza repulsora emite ondas de plasma haciendo que sea totalmente indetectable a las señales de radar y ondas, incluso las más avanzadas y por ultimo sus propulsores de vuelo y repulsor no emite ningún sonido – dijo Shinji

- impresionante, construiste la armadura invisible, con qué objetivo la construiste – dijo Rhodey

- pues – dijo Shinji un poco nervioso

- no me digas que es para poder infiltrarte en Nerv – dijo Rhodey

- pues – dijo Shinji un poco nervioso

- Shinji sabes que hacer eso es muy peligroso, si te llegan a atrapar arruinarías toda tu vida, tal vez te metan en una celda y se traguen la llave para que no puedas salir nunca en tu vida – dijo Rhodey

- Rhodey admito que tengo planeado hacer eso para hackear la Magi de Nerv y saber más de los Ángeles, pero en este momento está armadura es mi mejor opción para derrotar este Ángel, que suerte que justo ayer termine su construcción – dijo Shinji mientras presionaba otro botón asiendo visible de nuevo su armadura Sigilosa

- usando esta armadura podría acercarse lo suficiente sin que el Ángel se dé cuenta señor, pero si el Ángel lo logra detectar no podría evadir el ataque ya que esta armadura no es tan ágil ni versátil como sus demás armaduras de Iron Man – dijo Jarvis

- tal vez, pero es mi única oportunidad de vencer, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar para poder derrotarlo de una vez y para siempre – dijo Shinji con mucha determinación mientras veía su armadura

- además la armadura Sigilosa aún no ha sido puesto a prueba, no sabemos si su sistema de camuflaje o su sistema que permite que la armadura sea indetectable funcione bien señor, puede ser muy peligroso usarla para vencer a este Ángel – dijo Jarvis

- Jarvis tiene razón, aun no se sabe que si esta armadura está en condiciones de que funcione bien Shinji, puede ser muy peligroso usarlo en este momento – dijo Rhodey con mucha preocupación

- que acaso ustedes dos están dudando en mis habilidades de ciencia y tecnología, que es internacionalmente conocida y respetada por la comunidad científica – dijo Shinji

- no es eso señor, es cierto que usted es un genio científico e inventor, pero cuando un invento es usado sin hacer pruebas de funcionamiento primero, pueden pasar cosas que no se esperaba que sucediera, y lo sabe usted perfectamente – dijo Jarvis

- pero sino hago nada eso ya no va a importar, usare esta armadura, actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando armadura Sigilosa – dijo Jarvis mientras activaba la nueva armadura

La armadura Sigilosa se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección fueron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji, con excepción del reactor ARK que es la fuente de energía que carga la armadura Sigilosa; y por último el casco de la armadura rodeo la cabeza y el rostro de Shinji, una vez que la armadura termino su ensamble los ojos y la bocas pero esta vez de color rojo en lugar de color azul.

- armadura Sigilosa lista para ser usada – dijo Jarvis una vez que la armadura termino su ensamble

- gracias Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- señor, debo recordarle que la tecnología de invisibilidad de la armadura Sigilosa consume mucha energía del reactor ARK, si quiere usted poder disparar el Uni Rayo a máxima potencia tiene que usar el sistema de vuelo a mínima potencia, o sino no tendrá suficiente energía como para poder atravesar el campo de fuerza del Ángel – dijo Jarvis

- entiendo Jarvis, abre las escotillas de la Armería para poder salir volando – dijo Shinji

- como desee señor, abriendo escotillas – dijo Jarvis mientras abría las escotillas de la Armería

- hay algo que pueda ayudarte – dijo Rhodey

- no, ya me has dado la idea que puede vencer a este Ángel, muchas gracias amigo – dijo Shinji mientras activaba los propulsores de la armadura para poder entra

- está bien – dijo

Luego comenzó a ver la armadura de Iron Man versión Centurión Plateado, la miraba como si tuviera la intención de ponérsela e ir a ayudar a Shinji en la pelea contra este Ángel

- tal vez la próxima – dijo Rhodey mientras dejaba de mirar la armadura Centurión Plateado

Cuando Iron Man salió de la Armería activo su sistema de invisibilidad, y se convirtió totalmente invisible.

- Jarvis cuando demoraría en llegar al Ángel – dijo Iron Man

- a la velocidad se demoraría poco menos de tres minutos en llegar al Ángel señor – dijo Jarvis

Mientras volaba Iron Man vio a un Evangelion, pero era totalmente diferente al Evangelion Unidad 01 que vio, debe el Evangelion Unidad 00, pero también noto que tenía un gran rifle, Shinji lo reconoció, es el prototipo del rifle positrón de la Fuerza de Defensa Estratégica de Japón.

- Jarvis que es lo que quieren hacer – dijo Iron Man

- tal parece quieren hacer un disparo de francotirador, usando la potencia de la energía del país, podría atravesar el escudo y el cuerpo del Ángel, pero las posibilidades de éxito según mis sistemas son menos del siete por ciento – dijo Jarvis

- hay que aumentar la velocidad - dijo Iron Man

- no señor, si aumenta la velocidad su armadura no tendrá la energía suficiente como para disparar un disparo de Uni Rayo a máxima potencia, debe seguir con la velocidad actual – dijo Jarvis

Shinji tuvo que admitir que Jarvis tiene razón, el Uni Rayo no está a su máxima capacidad no sería capaz de atravesar el campo AT, tenía que seguir con la velocidad actual, le guste o no.

- cuando demoraría en llegar al Ángel – dijo Iron Man

- poco más de un minuto señor – dijo Jarvis

Mientras tanto en Nerv ya está listo para la operación.

- Rei te hemos confiado la energía de todo Japón, cual es el estado – dijo Misato

- niveles de energía al cien por ciento – dijo Hyuga

- blanco apuntado – dijo Maya

- preparar el disparo – dijo Misato

El Evangelion Unidad 00 comenzó a cargar su poderosa arma para disparar.

- capitán, el Ángel está comenzando a cargar su laser hacia el Evangelion Unidad 00 – dijo Aoba

- no ahora no – dijo Misato

Cuando el Evangelion 00 disparo el Ángel también lo hizo, los disparos chocaron y se anularon entre sí.

- quiero que dispare de nuevo – dijo Misato

- capitán el arma debe esperar sesenta segundos para que se enfría y poder disparar – dijo Hyuga

- el Ángel se está preparando para disparar de nuevo – dijo Maya

- no puede ser, evádelo Rei – dijo Misato

- ya es tarde – dijo Aoba

El Ángel disparo de nuevo y le dio de lleno al Evangelion causando graves daños a su armadura, incluso más de lo que hizo al Evangelion Unidad 00, ya que su blindaje comenzó a derretirse.

Misato está sorprendida, su operación fallo, ella ya no puede hacer nada para vencer a este Ángel y Iron Man parece que no se va a presentar a la lucha contra este Ángel.

Mientras tanto afuera, Iron Man vio como el Ángel le disparo al Evangelion 00.

- no Rei – grito Iron Man

- señor hemos llegado a lugar de disparo – dijo Jarvis

- preparar el Uni Rayo a máxima potencia de fuego – ordeno Iron Man

- como ordene señor, Uni Rayo a máxima potencia y listo para disparar – dijo Jarvis

- fuego – ordeno Iron Man

El Uni Rayo fue disparado, golpeo y atravesó el campo AT del Ángel, luego atravesó el cuerpo del Ángel, matándolo y el cuerpo cayo a la ciudad derribando los edificios que estaban en el área de impacto.

En Nerv se sorprendieron, un poderoso disparo apareció de la nada, matando al Ángel, luego en la pantalla apareció Iron Man, pero con una armadura de un color azul muy oscuro.

- es Iron Man – dijo Misato

- como no lo detectamos – dijo Ritsuko

- doctora Akagi esa armadura es indetectable, incluyendo para nuestros sistemas, también puede ser totalmente invisible – dijo Maya

- qué alivio, quiero que envié un equipo de rescate para buscar a la primera elegida – dijo Misato

Mientras tanto Iron Man fue a donde está el Evangelion Unidad 00 para buscar a Rei, no tarda de encontrar el tapón de la Unidad 00, abrió la puerta y vio a Rei dentro viva.

- estas viva, gracias a dios que estas viva – dijo Iron Man pero noto el traje que Rei que muestra su cuerpo muy detallado – que bueno que tengo el casco para que no me vea babear – pensó Shinji pero en la boca de la armadura esta saliente algo de saliva

- porque sale baba en la boca – dijo Rei

- por nasa, pero gracias a dios que estas bien – dijo Shinji

- porque estas preocupado por mí, soy fácilmente reemplazable – dijo Rei

- Rei no digas eso nunca más, para mí no eres reemplazable, eres muy importante para – dijo Iron Man luego el rostro del casco de la armadura se abrió mostrando la cara de Shinji que estaba saliendo un poco de lagrimas

- perdona, no sé qué hacer ni como sentirme en un momento como este – dijo Rei

- porque no tratas de sonreír – dijo Shinji

Rei comenzó a sonreír, esa sonrisa eso latir el corazón de Shinji, al principio pensaba que la razón es que le quedaba poca energía a su reactor ARK, pero noto que le queda energía como para una hora.

- esa es tu nueva armadura –pregunto Rei

- sí, es la armadura Sigilosa, me permite ser invisible, también es indetectable a los radares y los propulsores y laser no emiten ningún sonido al ser usado – dijo Shinji muy orgulloso de su nueva armadura

- muy impresionante – dijo Rei

- Rei mis sensores indica que alguien se acerca, son de la sección 2, vienen por ti – dijo Shinji mientras que su cara se cubrió con el rostro de su casco de la armadura – nos vemos – dijo mientras se convertía en inviable para poder irse son que nadie se dé cuenta

- adiós Iron Man – dijo Rei con una sonrisa, luego llegaron la sección 2 con Misato para llevar a Rei a Nerv y llevarla a la enfermería de Nerv

Iron Man llego a su armería, se quitó su armadura y comenzó a cargar su reactor.

- Rhodey ya es la media noche, no deberías irte a tu casa – dijo Shinji

- no te preocupe, le avise a mis padre que me quedaría esta noche aquí, hay algún problema – dijo Rhodey

- no hermano – dijo Shinji

Luego tomo uno de los repulsores de su armadura Mark 1, y comenzó a hacer algo con ellas con sus herramientas.

- que estás haciendo – dijo Rhodey

- estoy mejorando las potencia de mis laser repulsor, no tuvieron suficiente potencia como para atravesar el campo AT del Ángel – dijo Shinji mientras se lo ponía, luego lo activo y volando al muro de su Armería con fuerza.

- estas bien – dijo Rhodey

- creo que fue demasiada energía repulsora Rhodey – dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba

- creo – dijo Rhodey luego se rio

Shinji también se rio, había pasado un buen tiempo de que pasaba con su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto en Nerv

La doctora Akagi está viendo las imágenes de la nueva armadura de Iron Man en su notebook mientras tomaba un café, luego aparecieron las imágenes de las demás armaduras, el Mark 1 y la armadura Centurión Plateado.

- veo que sigues viendo los datos de la armadura de Iron Man – dijo Misato

- si – dijo Ritsuko

- pareces que estas un poco obsesionada o envidiosa de que alguien sea más inteligente que tu – bromeo Misato

- no es eso – dijo Ritsuko un poco enfadada

- era solo una broma, que sabes de sus armaduras – dijo Misato

- la armadura Centurión Plateado tiene más potencia laser y un mejor blindaje de toda sus armaduras – dijo Ritsuko

- porque no usa esa armadura siempre – dijo Misato

- también lo pensé, pero note que a pesar de tener un mejor blindaje y potencia de fuego, es menos rápida y ágil que la armadura Mark 1, observa – dijo Ritsuko

En la pantalla de su notebook apareció la imagen de la armadura Mark 1n evadiendo el ataque del Tercer Ángel y la armadura Centurión Plateado evadiendo el ataque del Cuarto Ángel, se notaba claramente que la armadura Mark 1 evadía fácilmente los ataques, y la armadura Centurión Plateado le costaba más.

- la nueva armadura de Iron Man tiene la capacidad de ser totalmente invisible e indetectable – dijo Ritsuko

- entonces Iron Man construye armaduras para poder adaptarse a las distintas condiciones de batalla, es increíble – dijo Misato

- exacto, si el sigue construyendo más armaduras para adaptarse a todas las contingencias posible se volvería invencible – dijo Ritsuko

Mientras tanto en la oficina del comandante Ikari

Gendo Ikari veía una imagen de la nueva armadura de Iron Man.

- con esa armadura podría infiltrarse en Nerv y nadie se daría cuenta, podría saber todo nuestros secretos, y si eso pasa Iron Man se volvería aún más peligroso de lo que es ahora, debo tomar medidas – pensó Gendo mientras tomaba su celular

Luego de unos segundos alguien contesto

- hola, soy Ivan Vanko – dijo Vanko con asentó ruso

- hola, soy Gendo Ikari – dijo Gendo

- Ikari, no me lo digas, a quien quiere que elimine esta vez – dijo Vanko

- alguien llamado Iron Man – dijo Gendo

- Iron Man, he escuchado de él, será más caro de lo que normalmente es – dijo Vanko

- te daré diez millones de dólares, un millón por adelantado, el resto una vez que lo elimine – dijo Gendo

- excelente, estaré ahí en dos semanas – dijo Vanko mientras colgaba

Gendo una vez que colgó comenzó a sonreír – Iron Man va a enfrentar a un enemigo más poderoso de los que has vencido – dijo Gendo

Fin del capitulo


	8. David contra Goliat

Neón Génesis Iron Man

Capítulo 7: David contra Goliat

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la pelea contra el ultimo Ángel, son como las seis de la tarde, Shinji fue a visitar a Rei ya que recién ha salido de alta en el hospital de Nerv, ya que tuvo algunas heridas por recibir el ataque de laser de positrones del Quinto Ángel, y estuvo que estar en el hospital privado de Nerv por estas dos semanas.

En estas dos semanas Shinji trato de verla, pero no lo dejaba entrar al hospital, ya que él no tenía autorización del comandante Ikari para poder entrar al hospital para poder ver a Rei, por lo tanto tuvo que usar su armadura Sigilosa para entrar siendo invisible, para que nadie pueda verlo, para ver y hablar personalmente con Rei.

Shinji en su mano tiene un ramo de rosas para dárselo a Rei, como un regalo de bienvenida – espero que le guste las rosas – pensó Shinji mientras golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Rei

En pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y salió Rei, que estaba vestida con solo la camisa de la escuela

- hola Shinji – dijo Rei

- hola Rei que bueno de verte – dijo Shinji mientras entraba

- que te trae por aquí – dijo Rei

- hoy saliste del hospital y quise venir a verte, en verdad extrañaba mucho tu compañía Rei – dijo Shinji

- pero si me viniste a ver todo los días con tu armadura Sigilosa en el hospital – dijo Rei un poco confundida

- para eso no es lo mismo, ya que me gusta hablar contigo sin la necesidad de ser invisible, a causa de que no me dejaban entrar al hospital para poder verte– dijo Shinji

- creo que entiendo, y para qué son esas rosas que tiene en tus manos – pregunto Rei

- son para ti, como un regalo de bienvenida, esperemos que te gusten, no sabía qué tipo de flores te gusta – dijo Shinji mientras le entregaba las rosas a Rei, que lo recibió con gusto

Rei tomo las rosas y comenzó a olerla, tenía un olor muy rico – tiene un olor muy rico Shinji, que hago con ellas – dijo Rei

- pues tiene que buscar algo para ponerle agua, ya que si no recibe agua cada día, se marchitan y terminarían muriendo en poco tiempo, pero si cada día recibe agua y luz solar va a durar mucho más tiempo – dijo Shinji

- ya veo, creo que tengo algo en la cocina que pudiera usar– dijo Rei mientras iba a la cocina

Shinji se quedó vio el estado del apartamento de Rei, se pregunta cómo alguien puede vivir en este tipo de condición y aparte huele muy bien, es cierto que el apartamento es lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien viva sola, pero el barrio no es el mejor no es el mejor.

- una de las razones por la cual vengo a este lugar como Iron Man es para mantener a Rei a salvo, pero no puedo estar aquí a las veinticuatro horas del día en los siete días de la semana – pensó Shinji

Rei volvió con las rosas dentro de una botella, luego la puso en el velador que está al lado de su cama, Rei volvió a oler las rosas es la cosa más bonita que haya olido en su vida.

- creo que esas rosas hace ver a tu apartamento más bonito ahora, opinas lo mismo Rei – dijo Shinji

- si, además son muy bellas – dijo Rei

- no tan bella como tu Rei – dijo Shinji

- que dijiste – dijo Rei

- nada, Rei quieres ir a algún lado conmigo, no se tal vez para celebrar de que saliste de alta en el hospital – pregunto Shinji un poco sonrojado

- sería aceptable, a donde me llevaras – dijo Rei

- ya casi es la hora de cenar, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa, te puedo hacer algo para cenar, además de ser un genio científico también soy muy buen cocinero – dijo Shinji

- pues me gustaría – dijo Rei

Rei se puso su uniforme escolar, una vez vestida Shinji y Rei salieron del apartamento de Rei, para poder ir a la casa de Shinji, y disfrutar una rica cena hecha por Shinji.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto municipal de Tokio 3

Un avión privado aterrizo al aeropuerto, salió un hombre como de unos treinta años de edad, es claramente de origen ruso, su nombre es Iván Vanko, era un respetado físico ruso, y diseñador de armas para el gobierno ruso, , pero hace algunos años se volvió un mercenario y construye armas y se las vende para el mejor postor, o usa su armadura para hacer el trabajo sucio de algunas de las personas más poderosas del mundo, unaió vez afuera del avión estaba el comandante Gendo Ikari de Nerv.

- hola Ikari – dijo Vanko

- porque tardaste dos semanas en venir – dijo Gendo

- al saber que mi objetivo es Iron Man realice mejoras y modificaciones a mi armadura para poder derrotarlo – dijo Vanko

- entiendo – dijo Gendo

Luego los dos entraron a la limosina de Gendo, una vez adentro Gendo abrió su notebook y aparecieron imágenes de las tres armaduras de Iron Man.

- esta son imágenes de las armaduras de Iron Man – dijo Gendo

- debo admitir que su tecnología es muy impresionante – dijo Vanko mientras observaba las imágenes de las armaduras de Iron Man

- no sabemos mucho de su tecnología, pero nuestros científicos dicen que está a años o décadas por encima de la tecnología actual – dijo Gendo

- debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero no creo que ninguna de sus armaduras pueda contra mi armadura, en especial de las mejoras que le hice para enfrentarlo – dijo Vanko

- no lo subestime, Iron Man ha derrotado al Hombre de Titanio, a Whiplash, a MODOK y sus fuerzas de IMA, y no hay que olvidar que ha vencido a tres Ángeles el solo – dijo Gendo

- no estoy preocupado, al fin al cabo soy el súper villano más temido de Europa, Whiplash y el Hombre de Titanio no son nada comparado conmigo, ni siquiera Iron Man podrá conmigo, sin importar que tipo de armadura utilice para vencerme, pero recuerda que mi trabajo no es gratis – dijo Vanko

- un millón de dólares ya ha sido depositado en tu cuenta, el resto una vez que termine tu misión Vanko – dijo Gendo

- excelente – dijo Vanko

- como planeas atraer a Iron Man – dijo Gendo

- en realidad ya estoy sospechando quien ha construido la armadura de Iron Man – dijo Vanko

- quien es – dijo Gendo

- como he dicho solo es una sospecha, primero tengo que estar seguro antes de sacar una conclusión, pero no te preocupe, Iron Man será destruido en menos de tres días te lo aseguro yo mismo, no importa si su tecnología está a años o décadas por encima de la tecnología actual – dijo Vanko

- ya, pero quiero que traigas a Iron Man a estas dirección cuando lo atrape– dijo Gendo mientras le daba un papel a Vanko

- porque – dijo Vanko

- hay cosas que necesito saber de Iron Man antes de que sea destruido, lo harás o no tendrás los nueve millones de dólares – dijo Gendo

- como quiera, pero quiero después destruir a Iron Man – dijo Vanko

- una vez que sepa lo que quiero saber quien quiera que sea Iron Man no me importara, podrás hacer lo que quieras con el – dijo Vanko

- genial, pero se las cosas salen de control en mi pelea contra Iron Man puedo destruirlo – dijo Vanko

- solo si te sale de control puedes destruir a Iron Man – dijo Gendo

Vanko luego estuvo mirando la esfera de color azul que tenía la armadura de Iron Man en su pecho, con solo verla sabía que era, y lo más importante sabe quién la ha construido.

- si eres tu quien haya ayudado en construir la armadura de Iron Man hare que pagues por lo que has hecho a mi padre, juro que la pagaras Yinsen – pensó Vanko con mucho desprecio en su mente

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shinji

Shinji y Rei llegaron a la casa de Shinji, luego Shinji comenzó a preparar la cena para los dos, mientras que Shinji está preparando la cena Rei está en el living esperando.

- hola señorita Ayanami – dijo Jarvis

- hola Jarvis – dijo Rei

- veo que salió del hospital – dijo Jarvis

- sí, salí esta tarde Jarvis – dijo Rei

- qué alivio, el señor Ikari estaba muy preocupado por usted, no paraba de pensar en ti Rei, incluso decidió usar una de sus armaduras para poder verte y no combatir contra el crimen – dijo Jarvis

- Shinji estaba preocupado por mí – dijo Rei

- sí, para el señor Ikari usted es una de las personas más importante para él, quiere que le prenda el televisor – dijo Jarvis

- sería aceptable – dijo Rei

Se prendió el televisor, es un televisor plasma de cincuenta pulgada, después de cambiar algunos canales Jarvis se detuvo cuando apareció el noticiero local de Tokio 3 que estaba mostrando una imagen de Iron Man

- aquí se muestra este video exclusivo donde el superhéroe más grande de todo Japón llamado Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro detenido a algunos ladrones que intentaron robar una joyería ayer en la media noche, aquí está el video – dijo la reportera mientras aparecía imágenes del video de las cámara de seguridad de una joyería

Habían unos hombres vestidos de negro, con mascara negra negro que derribaron la puerta de la joyería con una camioneta, ellos le dispararon al guardia de seguridad que estaba en el lugar, y fueron a las joyas, y comenzaron a tomarlas y colocarlas en unas bolsas de basura que tenía cada ladrón.

- vaya, con esto seremos muy rico – dijo el ladrón 1

- sigamos, tenemos como cinco minutos antes de que la policía llegue, tomemos lo que podamos – dijo el ladrón 2

- si – dijo el ladrón 3

- yo si fuera ustedes soltaría estas joyas y me rendiría – dijo una voz afuera de la joyería

Los ladrones miraron que su camioneta se movía, vieron a Iron Man que había levantado la camioneta y la puso en la calle para que no estorbara entrar a la joyería.

- es Iron Man – dijo el ladrón 3 con mucho horror

- yo si fuera ustedes bajaría las armas – dijo Iron Man mientras extendía sus manos hacia adelante y abriendo sus palmas, y comenzaron a brillar los repulsores para disparar, mientras que en los hombros de la armadura salieron los mini lanzadores de misiles.

Luego de eso cada ladrón tiró sus armas y se agacharon, le tenía mucho más miedo a Iron Man que la policía, prefería ser arrestado e ir a prisión que pelear contra Iron Man

- esta imagen que conseguimos claramente muestra a los ladrones con mucho miedo prefiriedon rendirse antes de enfrentar a Iron Man – dijo la reportera

- esa batalla sí que fue muy decepcionante en mi opinión – dijo Shinji mientras salía de la cocina

- porque Shinji – dijo Rei

- los criminales comunes suelen rendirse cuando voy a enfrentarlos, últimamente ha sido muy aburrido, no he tenido una batalla de verdad desde que derrote al último Ángel que apareció – dijo Shinji

- es obvio que los criminales comunes le tiene miedo a usted señor, sus armaduras ha vencido al Hombre de Titanio y a Whiplash, dos de los súper villanos más temidos, peligrosos y poderosos de todo Japón, también a Modok y sus fuerzas de IMA una de las organizaciones terroristas más poderosas del mundo, y a los Ángeles que ha aparecido hasta el momento – dijo Jarvis

-lo se Jarvis, esa armadura es genial, el reactor ARK le da capacidades que nadie puede igualar, es casi imposible de que me puedan derrotar mientras tenga esas armaduras – dijo Shinji muy confiado

- ya le he dicho que no debe confiarse señor, no debe pensar que usted es totalmente invencible – dijo Jarvis

- por favor Jarvis, yo tengo algo que nadie más tiene en todo el mundo, mi reactor ARK y las armaduras de Iron Man que lleva integrado un reactor ARK y tecnología de repulsión, Rei la comida esta lista – dijo Shinji

- ya voy Shinji – dijo Rei mientras se levantaba y se dirigieron al comedor para cenar

Rei se sorprendió mientras veía la comida, era arroz chino mezclado con mucho tipo de ensaladas, y como postre había helado de chocolate.

Shinji y Rei se pusieron a comer, Rei se sorprendió de lo rico que estaba la comido, incluso era más rico que los fideos chinos que habían comido con Shinji hace un tiempo.

- te gusta lo que te he preparado – dijo Shinji

- está muy rico – dijo Rei

- genial – dijo Shinji

- que has hecho estas dos semanas Shinji – dijo Rei

- lo mismo de siempre, peleando contra el crimen, diseñando nuevos inventos, construyendo algunas armaduras de Iron Man, también le he dado un nuevo invento al hospital municipal de Tokio 3, para que ayude a Sakura Suzuhara – dijo Shinji

- Suzuhara – dijo Rei

- sí, ella es una niña como de unos once años de edad, se lastimo durante la batalla del primer Ángel que ataco Tokio 3, ella no está fuera de riesgo vital, pero es posible que pierda una de sus piernas, por lo tanto le he dado mi nuevo invento, es básicamente un láser de energía que tiene la capacidad de sanar los huesos, los músculos y los tejidos de nuestras extremidades, eso ayudara que las personas que tengan peligro de perder alguna de sus extremidades a causa de la guerra o por accidente no pierdan sus extremidades – dijo Shinji

- dijiste que se los diste – dijo Rei

- sí, normalmente me dan unos cinco a diez millones de dólares por cada uno de mis inventos, pero como esa niña se lastimo durante mi batalla se los di gratis – dijo Shinji

- ya veo – dijo Rei

- Rei a ti que te parece de lo que ago., digo pelear contra el crimen como Iron Man, y haciendo inventos para ayudar a la gente – dijo Shinji

- me parece algo muy bueno – dijo Rei

Shinji sonrió y siguieron con su cena, luego Shinji comenzó a bostezar.

- que pasa Shinji – dijo Rei

- no es nada, es que he pasado casi 72 horas construyendo armaduras, solo con siestas, creo que debo de dejar de desvelarme – dijo Shinji mientras frotaba su ojo derecho con una de sus manos

- porque te dedicas mucho en la construcción de tus armaduras de Iron Man – dijo Rei

- es que a pesar de que mis armaduras que ya tengo lista son bastante fuertes tienen sus limitaciones, tengo que terminar las demas armaduras para poder enfrentar todas las contingencias que sean posibles – dijo Shinji

- ya veo – dijo Rei

- Rei yo en verdad estoy muy orgullosos de mis armaduras de Iron Man, en verdad me he superado a mí mismo esta vez, jamás creí que serían tan poderosas – dijo Shinji

- Shinji para que construiste estas armaduras, fue para pelear contra el mal – dijo Rei

- en verdad construí estas armaduras las diseñe para que aguante los ambientes más hostiles, aguas profundas y oscuras, el calor y la presión de la lava de los volcanes o el frio y el vacío del mismo espacio, cualquier lugar Rei, estas armaduras serían muy útiles para las exploraciones científicas o en búsqueda y rescate, esa fue la razón por la cual comencé a diseñarlas hace casi tres años – dijo Rei

- entonces porque usas esas armaduras para pelear contra el crimen y con los Ángeles – dijo Rei

- en el día en que probé la armadura Mark 1 en Tokio 2 me enfrente y derrote al supe villano el Hombre de Titanio, se sintió muy bien salvando a las personas de ese villano, desde ese día los medios de comunicaciones me llamaron Iron Man el Hombre de Hierro un superhéroe, y peleo contra los Ángeles para que no dañen a personas inocentes, no sé cuál es su razón por la cual ataca esta ciudad, pero no permitiré que dañe a personas inocentes – dijo Shinji

- creo que lo entiendo – dijo Rei

- creo que mis armaduras pueden ser mucho más útiles si las uso para pelear contra el mal y defender a los inocentes que como usarlo en exploraciones científicas y búsqueda y rescate – dijo Shinji

- ya veo – dijo Rei

- al hacer todo esto, luchar contra criminales, supe villanos o terroristas ayuda a hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, pero debo mantener mi identidad en secreta, si alguno de mis enemigos descubriera mi verdadera identidad las personas que quiero correrían mucho peligro, yo no quiero que nadie resulte herida por mí en especial tu Rei – dijo Shinji

- Shinji eso me parece muy bueno de tu parte, sé que eres un muy buen hombre – dijo Rei con una sonrisa en su boca

Shinji se sonrojo, las sonrisas de Rei le da una gran felicidad, aunque a veces siente que ha visto a Rei en alguna otra parte, desde que la vio por primera vez a sentido esa sensación.

Después de terminar de cenar Shinji y Rei estuvieron conversando en la última hora, a pesar de los continuos bostezos de Shinji por no dormir en tres noches seguidas.

- vaya en verdad tengo que dejar mi mala costumbre de desvelarme varias noches seguidas, hoy definitivamente voy a dormir – dijo Shinji

- Shinji ya son casi la once de la noche, me tengo que ir al departamento, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano tengo prueba de sincronización del Evangelion Unidad 01 – dijo Rei

- no hay problema, te voy a dejar a tu departamento – dijo Shinji

- en verdad no debes molestarte – dijo Rei

- no es una molestia, no voy a dejar que vayas a tu departamento sola a esta hora, puede ser muy peligroso – dijo Shinji

- si lo dices así, me puedes llevar a mi apartamento – dijo Rei

- genial, voy a llamar a un taxi para que venga a recogernos, mi nuevo chofer está de aniversario de boda así que le di el día libre – dijo Shinji

- nuevo chofer, y que le paso al antiguo – dijo Rei

- el chofer que contrate para llevarte a almorzar a ese restaurante chino hace un tiempo era un espía de IMA, así que contrate uno nuevo – dijo Shinji

- ya veo – dijo Rei

Shinji fue a su teléfono y llamo a un taxi, en menos de quince minutos llego a su casa y luego llevo a Rei al departamento.

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio

Ivan Vanko está en una computadora, puso el nombre **Ho Yinsen**, descubrió que él había muerto hace casi tres años por un ataque al corazón.

- estas muerto, pero entonces quien puede tener el reactor ARK en el pecho de la armadura de Iron Man – pensó Vanko

Vanko siguió presionando algunas teclas mostrando a los aprendices y colegas de Yinsen, apareció una lista de más de tres docenas de nombres, la mayoría eran respetados científicos, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente inteligentes como para crear esa versión mejorada del reactor ARK y mucho menos construir las armaduras de Iron Man.

En la lista solo había una persona de que Vanko sabía que podría construir las armaduras de Iron Man, su nombre era Yui Ikari, pero ella había muerto hace casi diez años.

- quien puede tener entonces el reactor ARK – grito Yinsen mientras golpeaba su computadora – Ikari, es el apellido de Gendo Ikari y de Yui Ikari, pero sé que he escuchado alguien más con ese apellido – dijo Vanko mientras presionaba algunas teclas para escribir el apellido Ikari

En el computador apareció una lista con distintos nombres, comenzó a llera y encontró el nombre de Shinji Ikari en la lista, de acuerdo con el computador tiene 14 años de edad, pero es considerado una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, se cree que él puede ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo, siguió leyendo los datos de Shinji.

- así que cuando tu madre murió Yinsen te crio, entonces tu puedes tener el reactor ARK, pero solo eres un niño de catorce años, pero de acuerdo al tamaño de Iron Man debe tener entre catorce a dieciséis años de edad, además tu eres una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo estoy casi seguro que tú puedes tener las habilidades de crear las armaduras de Iron Man – pensó Vanko mientras presionaba las teclas de su computador.

- eso de seguro atraerá a Iron Man a mi trampa mortal – dijo Vanko con un tono de total desprecio

Vanko luego se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta, la abrió en ese lugar y presiono un botón para prender la luz, en esa habitación había una armadura de como unos dos metros y medio de alto, su blindaje es de medio metro de grueso, tiene una esfera azul en su pecho y el color de la armadura es carmesí.

- hoy cumpliré mi venganza por lo que tu mentor le hizo a mi padre, Shinji Ikari mejor que tengas preparado tu testamento, porque esta misma noche vas a morir, y si no eres Iron Man iré a tu casa uno de estos días para que pagues por lo que Yinsen le hizo a mi padre – dijo Vanko

En la casa de Shinji

Shinji fue a dejar a Rei en su casa, ya son casi las diez de la noche, Shinji se dirigió a su Armería para continuar las construcciones de las demás armaduras para Iron Man, Shinji debe terminarla lo más pronto posible, ya que siente que habrá un momento que va a necesitarlas.

Shinji le comenzó a ganar el sueño y se dirigió a la cama para dormir, Shinji ha pasado ya tres noches sin dormir, el sueño le está ganando, a pesar de ser un genio cientifíco sigue siendo un humano, y pasar casi 72 horas solo con siestas cansa a cualquiera.

Pero de repente las alarmas de la Armería comenzaron a sonar.

- que sucede Jarvis – dijo Shinji mientras bostezaba

- de acuerdo con el canal de emergencia de la policía, hubo una colisión en el tren subterráneo, de acuerdo con su información hay personas atrapadas y los equipos de rescates están a una hora del lugar– dijo Jarvis

- quiero que pongas las coordenadas del accidente al Mark 1 – dijo Shinji mientras seguía bostezando

- señor, ya ha pasado casi 72 horas que no ha dormido las ocho horas necesaria, de acuerdo a mis sensores si continua despierto podría tener una fatiga muy fuerte – dijo Jarvis

- entonces usa el control automático del Mark 1 para que yo pueda dormir durante el viaje – dijo Shinji

- de acuerdo señor – dijo Jarvis

-Shinji luego se dirigió a su armadura Mark 1.

- actívala Jarvis – dijo Shinji

- como ordene señor, activando armadura Mar 1 – dijo Jarvis

La armadura Mark 1 se dividió en cuatro secciones, la primera sección cubrieron las botas y las piernas que cubrieron los pies y las piernas de Shinji; la segunda sección fueron las manos y los brazos de la armadura que cubrieron las manos y los brazos de Shinji; la tercera sección es el torso de la armadura, que cubrió el cuerpo de Shinji; y por último el casco de rodeo la cabeza de Shinji, la cara del casco es amarilla con dos ojos y una boca, una vez que la armadura estaba activada, los ojos y la boca de la armadura Mark 1 comenzaron a brillar con un color azul.

Luego de que la armadura Mark 1 se puso en el cuerpo de Shinji, activo el control remoto de la armadura para al accidente de tren, mientras que él duerme un poco durante el viaje.

Después de unos cinco minutos volando la armadura se dirigió a un túnel, donde está el accidente.

- señor ya estamos llegando – dijo Jarvis

- gracias Jarvis, que sueño tengo, en verdad tengo que dejar de desvelarme – dijo Shinji mientras bostezaba

En pocos segundos encontró un par de trenes que habían chocado entre sí, pero al notar el estado de condiciones de los trenes parece que había pasado varios años.

Iron Man entro pero noto que no había nadie adentro.

- Jarvis no hay nadie aquí – dijo Iron Man

- eso no tiene sentido de acuerdo a las computadoras de la policía los trenes estaban lleno de pasajeros – dijo Jarvis

- bueno sus computadoras son tontas, creo que voy a irme a casa y dormir un poco – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man salió del tren, pero de repente sus sensores detectaron una firma de energía muy poderosa acercando, luego se comenzó a sentir unas fuertes pisadas en el túnel, y cada vez se está haciendo más fuerte, parece que sea lo que sea se está acercando.

Luego en frente de Iron Man apareció una armadura de dos metros y medio de alto, y de color carmesí.

- tu quien eres – dijo Iron Man

- soy el Dinamo Carmesí Iron Man, y hoy vas a ser vencido por mí y llevado a mi jefe – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras embestía a Iron Man con su cuerpo

Iron Man apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, a causa de que esta en un túnel no puede usar toda la agilidad y versatilidad de la armadura Mark 1.

- quieres llevarme, vas a tener que hacer más cosas para hacerlo, mini misiles explosivos – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man disparo seis misiles explosivos hacia el Dinamo Carmesí, los seis misiles explosivos dieron en el blanco causando una gran explosión de humo alrededor del Dinamo Carmesí.

Una vez de que el humo de disipo apareció el Dinamo Carmesí con ningún daño al blindaje de su armadura.

- eso no puede ser, de que estará hecho esa armadura, Jarvis quiero un análisis profundo a esa armadura – dijo Iron Man

- como ordene señor comenzando análisis – dijo Jarvis mientras comenzaba analizar la armadura del Dinamo Carmesí

- Iron Man toma esto – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí, en los hombros de la armadura se disparó seis misiles y cada uno se dirigía a Iron Man

Iron Man activo sus escudos repulsor para protegerse de los misiles, pero en el túnel se sintió que se estaba temblando después de las explosiones de los misiles del Dinamo Carmesí.

- que pasa Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- el tunes se está debilitando a causa de la explosión de sus micro misiles y los misiles del Dinamo Carmesí, si continúan peleando pueden causar un derrumbe, y si eso pasa el departamento que está arriba de ustedes caería matando a muchas personas – dijo Jarvis

- eso no es bueno, tengo que sacar del túnel al Dinamo Carmesí antes de que colapse a causa de nuestra batalla – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man activo sus propulsores de vuelo y comenzó a alejarse del Dinamo Carmesí a gran velocidad.

- no creas que escaparas de mi Iron Man – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras corría lo mas rapido que podia para poder alcanzar a Iron Man

Iron Man después de poco tiempo salió del tunes del metro subterráneo, pero al salir fue impactado por un láser de descarga eléctrica que lo derribo al suelo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ese laser vino del Dinamo Carmesí en una de sus palmas.

- creíste que ibas a escapar de mi Iron Man, nadie escapa del Dinamo Carmesí – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- no estaba escapando de ti Dinamo Carmesí, si hubiéramos seguido peleando en el túnel subterráneo hubiera sido colapsado a causa de nuestra batalla, y si eso hubiera pasado muchas personas inocentes hubieran estado en grave peligro, que acaso a ti no te importa de que cientos de personas inocentes salieran herida o peor – dijo Iron Man

- su seguridad no es asunto mío, a mí me contrataron para traerte conmigo, estoy dispuesto a ser lo que sea para poder cumplir con mi misión no importa cuántas personas tienen que salir heridos para cumplirla Iron Man – dijo Dinamo Carmesí

- no permitiré que dañes a personas inocentes, toma esto – dijo Iron Man mientras disparaba un potente laser repulsor hacia el Dinamo Carmesí

El Dinamo Carmesí ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo y recibió el potente laser repulsor de Iron Man de lleno causando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo el Dinamo Carmesí apareció sin ni siquiera un rasguño, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Iron Man

- como mis repulsores, la armadura los disperso es increíble – dijo Iron Man con una mezcla de preocupación y admiración en su voz

- que acaso piensa que tus laser pueden dañarme Iron Man, esta armadura puede resistir los ataques más fuertes hecho por el hombre incluyendo tus preciosos laser Iron Man – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras corría para darle un golpe a Iron Man

Iron Man esquivo ese ataque al activar sus propulsores para volar, una vez en el cielo disparo unos tres misiles explosivos a la espalda del Dinamo Carmesí esperando que ahí si funcione, pero la armadura del Dinamo Carmesí no recibió un mínimo de daño

- soy indestructible, no me vencerás con esos débiles ataques Iron Man – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras dispara varia ataques laser de descarga eléctrica a Iron Man.

Iron Man esquivo los ataques laser del Dinamo Carmesí y disparo de nuevo sus repulsores al Dinamo Carmesí, pero como antes no recibió ningún daño al blindaje de su armadura.

El Dinamo Carmesí activo sus propulsores de vuelo y comenzó a elevarse y golpeo a Iron Man hacia el piso creando un gran cráter por la fuerza del impacto de la caída.

Iron Man se levantó pero un poco adolorido, además Shinji está muy cansado, al no dormir en tres noches está creando una fuerte fatiga a su cuerpo, apenas está lo suficientemente despierto como para usar los sistemas de su armadura de Iron Man Mark 1.

- estoy cansado, debo terminar esto e irme a casa para dormir un poco – pensó Iron Man – parece que hay que hacer esto por la antigua – dijo

Iron Man comenzó a volar y dirigirse al Dinamo Carmesí y comenzó a propinar una serie de golpes, pero ni siquiera la fuerza aumentada de la armadura Mark 1 está haciendo ningún daño.

El Dinamo Carmesí le dio otro golpe a Iron Man, enviándolo treinta metros de largo del lugar.

- eso va a doler para mañana – dijo Iron Man

- análisis completo señor – dijo Jarvis

- genial dime todo lo que sabe – dijo Iron Man

- esa armadura tiene una coraza de medio metro de titanio reforzado con Adamatium señor – dijo Jarvis

- Adamatium como consiguió un metal tan raro y casi indestructible – dijo Iron Man

- eso no es lo peor señor he descubierto otra cosa aun peor de Adamatium – dijo Jarvis

- qué cosa puede ser peor que el Adamatium Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- dos palabras señor, reactor ARK – dijo Jarvis

- reactor ARK – dijo Iron Man

- exacto señor, esa armadura está integrado con una versión menos potente del reactor ARK que carga la armadura Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Jarvis

- pero como puede ser eso posible, como es que él tiene un reactor ARK – grito Iron Man muy sorprendido

- a causa de ese grito has descubierto que mi armadura Dinamo Carmesí también tiene un reactor ARK igual que tu armadura, aunque en cambio en mi armadura solo es para hacerla funcionar, no tiene capacidad de crear laser usando energía del reactor ARK, una vez que tenga tu armadura analizare su tecnología láser para saber cómo desarrollar ataques laser para mi armadura Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Dinamo Carmesí

- eso no lo permitiré, pero como puedes tener un reactor ARK en tu armadura Dinamo Carmesí, eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí, como puedes tenerlo – dijo Iron Man

- crees que Yinsen construyo el reactor ARK el solo o no Shinji Ikari – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- que, lo sabes eso no es posible – dijo Iron Man sorprendido de que el Dinamo Carmesí descubriera su verdadera identidad

- sí, hoy hare que pagues lo que tu mentor le hizo a mi padre, tal vez hayas oído de él, era un brillante físico ruso llamado Anton Vanko mi padre – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- dices que Anton Vanko era tu padre, tu eres Ivan Vanko el físico ruso – dijo Iron Man

- si Iron Man – dijo Dinamo Carmesí

- espera un minuto Ivan tu padre estaba planeando vender los diseños del reactor ARK a grupos terroristas como Hydra, IMA y los Amos del Mal, Yinsen hizo lo correcto en denunciarlo – dijo Iron Man

- a causa de eso mi padre recibió la condena perpetua sin libertad condicional por el gobierno ruso y hace cinco años murió en la cárcel, no sabe lo que se siente perder a un padre – dijo Dinamo Carmesí

- lo sé, mi madre murió hace diez años, cada día que pasa la extraño mucho – dijo Iron Man

- eso no importa, la venganza será mía solo mía Iron Man, he cierto que alguien muy poderoso me contrato para llevarte con él, pero derrotarte y posteriormente eliminarte es algo personal – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras corría para poder darle fuertes golpes a Iron Man

- escudo repulsor Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

Se activaron los escudos repulsor alrededor del cuerpo de Iron Man, el Dinamo Carmesí comenzó a golpear los poderosos escudos repulsor de Iron Man.

- crees que estos escudos podrán ayudarte por siempre, voy hacerlos pedazos no importa cuánto me demore – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras seguía golpeando los escudos repulsor de Iron Man

- señor los escudos están comenzando a fallar – dijo Jarvis

- o no, no ahora – dijo Iron Man

El Dinamo Carmesí seguía golpeando los escudos de Iron Man, después de unos pocos golpes más los escudos repulsor fueron anulados y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando treinta metros de alto y cayendo casi un kilómetro del lugar de que el Dinamo Carmesí lo golpeo.

Iron Man se levantó del gran cráter que formo de su caída, luego se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del departamento de Rei.

- o no espero poder mantener a Rei fuera de peligro durante mi batalla contra el Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man veía como el Dinamo Carmesí se está acercando para pelear, quería volar y alejarse del lugar para mantener a Rei a salvo, pero sus propulsores están fallando y se están reiniciando, pero eso va a tomar algunos minutos para que los propulsores de la armadura este en línea de nuevo, por lo tanto no tiene otra opción más que pelear contra el Dinamo Carmesí en este lugar.

Iron Man comenzó a disparar sus laser repulsor para mantener al Dinamo Carmesí alejado del edificio, pero los disparos no están causando daño.

Mientras tanto el departamento de Rei

Rei se despertó a causa de un gran ruido que oyó, ella pensó inicialmente que se trataba de otro Ángel atacando Tokio 3, pero no sonaron las alarmas de evacuación a los refugios, ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de ir a Nerv para prepararse del ataque.

De repente se oyó sonido de pisadas y disparos laser afuera del departamento, reconoció que los laser sonaban iguales que los laser repulsores de la armadura de Iron Man.

- que sucederá – dijo Rei y sintió un sentimiento de curiosidad para ver lo que está pasando afuera del edificio

Rei se levantó y se puso el uniforme de la escuela y salió del apartamento para poder ver que esta pasando afuera.

Una vez afuera de su departamento miro que Iron Man está peleando contra un sujeto de armadura de como unos dos metros y medio de alto y de color carmesí, Iron Man disparaba sus laser repulsor pero no está causando ningún daño.

Luego el sujeto de armadura carmesí comenzó a correr y golpeo a Iron Man estrellándolo con la pared del edificio que Rei vive, Rei no puede parar de mirar la batalla, espera que Shinji esté bien.

- Shinji – grito Rei muy preocupada, ni siquiera en su batalla contra Whiplash Iron Man lo ha golpeado de esa intensidad

- ya me canse, Uni Rayo a máxima potencia – dijo Iron Man

El reactor ARK comenzó a cargarse de energía para poder disparar su arma más poderosa, después de unos segundos disparo el Uni Rayo directamente hacia el Dinamo Carmesí causando una explosión mucho más grande que los que causaban los repulsores de su armadura.

En pocos segundos el humo se disipo, pero la armadura Dinamo Carmesí apenas tuvo algunos rasguños, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Iron Man.

- eso no es posible, ni siquiera mi Uni Rayo pudo atravesar el blindaje de esa armadura – dijo Iron Man

- admito que ese laser es impresionante Iron Man, si no hubiera reforzado esta armadura con Adamatium antes de venir a Japón ese laser me hubiera vencido – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- no puede ser esa armadura no puede ser invencible, reporte Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- energía de la armadura se ha reducido al treinta y cinco por ciento tras usar el Uni Rayo señor – dijo Jarvis

- tengo una idea, Ivan a pesar de que tu armadura sea muy resistente a los ataques laser y misiles de mi armadura de Iron Man, no creo que pueda protegerte de este tipo de ataque, come mis distruptores sónicos Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man abrió las palmas de sus dos manos para disparar los distruptores sónicos adaptados de su armadura Centurión Plateado hacia el Dinamo Carmesí, pero los distruptores no está causando el efecto que Iron Man esperaba, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Iron Man.

- que sucede, como es que mis distruptores sónicos no funciona, a menos que no estas dentro de esta armadura – dijo Iron Man

- brillante Iron Man, cuando vine aquí supe que tus armaduras tenían poderosos ataques de distruptores sónicos, no estaba seguro que mi armadura iba poder protegerme de ese tipo de ataque, por lo tanto estoy usando el control remoto para poder controlar mi armadura Dinamo Carmesí desde cierta distancia – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- sugerencia Jarvis – dijo Iron Man

- lo lamento señor, he analizado la armadura Dinamo Carmesí pero no he encontrado ningún punto débil, parece que puede aguantar todo tipo de ataque desde afuera – dijo Jarvis

- desde afuera, pues claro cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes era totalmente obvio – dijo Iron Man

- ha descubierto algo señor – dijo Jarvis

- esta armadura está siendo controlada desde distancia, encuentra la frecuencia de radio y bloquéala, así la armadura Dinamo Carmesí será totalmente inútil – dijo Iron Man

- una brillante idea señor, pero eso me va a tomar algunos minutos para poder encontrar la frecuencia del Dinamo Carmesí , además podría darse cuenta de que estoy tratando de buscar su frecuencia de radio y eso sería aún más difícil– dijo Jarvis

- lo se Jarvis, voy a seguir peleando contra el Dinamo Carmesí para que él no se dé cuenta de mi plan – dijo Iron Man

- eso es peligroso señor – dijo Jarvis

- lo se Jarvis, pero no hay otra opción, te daré todo el tiempo que pueda, pero por favor trata de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, sabe que con esta armadura no podrá durar mucho tiempo esta batalla – dijo Iron Man

- si señor – dijo Jarvis

En el hombro derecho de Iron Man aparecieron de nuevo los mini lanzadores de misiles.

- otra vez vas a usar misiles, que acaso no recuerda que ninguno de tus misiles explosivos ha podido dañarme – se rio el Dinamo Carmesí

- sé que mis misiles explosivos son totalmente inútil contra tu armadura Dinamo Carmesí, pero quien dice que esta vez voy a usar mini misiles explosivos – dijo Iron Man

- que son entonces – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- ya lo veras, fuego, digo hielo – dijo Iron Man

Se disparó tres misiles hacia el Dinamo Carmesí, pero en lugar de explosión apareció una nube congelante, que en cuestión de segundos congelo al Dinamo Carmesí.

- que te pareció Dinamo Carmesí, los misiles criogénicos congela cualquier cosa que toque, apuesto que esto no te lo esperaste – dijo Iron Man

De repente la armadura Dinamo Carmesí se comenzó a calentar de mucho calor y el hielo que lo rodeaba.

- debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero mi armadura ha sido instalado con un sistema de aire acondicionado y un calentador para este tipo de situaciones – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- sabía que mis misiles criogénicos no iba a mantenerte a raya por mucho tiempo – dijo Iron Man salto alrededor del Dinamo Carmesí

Una vez en el suelo las botas de la armadura salieron unas ruedas y al tocar el suelo generaron energía, e Iron Man comenzó a rodar alrededor del Dinamo Carmesí mientras le disparaba sus laser repulsor.

- le añadiste patines a tu armadura Iron Man – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- no son patines Dinamo Carmesí, son deslizadores de energía electroestática – dijo Iron Man mientras seguía disparando al Dinamo Carmesí

- se notas que aun eres un niño de catorce años de edad como para poner ese tipo de equipo a tu armadura – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí mientras golpeaba el piso con son dos puños.

Los golpes generado un potente temblor que hizo que Iron Man perdiera el equilibro y el Dinamo Carmesí lo aprovecho para darle un golpe, esta vez Iron Man llego dentro del edificio que Rei vive.

Luego el Dinamo Carmesí fue adonde Iron Man para llevarlo a su jefe.

- estas vencido Iron Man, creíste que usando esos tipo de ataque podría vencerme – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- que acaso creíste que estaba buscando vencerte – dijo Iron Man

- como – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- que acaso no te diste cuenta, cuando el Uni Rayo no funciono supe que no podría vencerte usando esta armadura, así que estuve haciendo todo esto para entretenerte Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Iron Man

- entretenerme para que – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

De repente los sistemas de control remoto de la armadura del Dinamo Carmesí comenzaron fallar, como si algo la estuviera bloqueando.

- que está pasando – dijo el Dinamo Carmesí

- mientras peleábamos ordene a Jarvis mi inteligencia artificial privada para que busque tu frecuencia de radio que permitía controlar la armadura a control remoto, para luego bloquearla, pero eso tomaría unos minutos, así que durante ese tiempo estuve entreteniéndote para que no sospechada nada de lo que estaba haciendo, nada mal para un niño de catorce años de edad o no Ivan Vanko – dijo Iron Man mientras se levantaba

- eso no puede ser, estaba tan cerca como para cumplir mi venganza – dijo Ivan Vanko muy molesto

- y lo mejor es que ahora que controlo tu frecuencia de radio puedo averiguar dónde estás para atraparte y dudo que tengas otra armadura para poder protegerte, este es el fin – dijo Iron Man

- esto no ha terminado, antes que hagas todo eso aún tengo algo planeado Iron Man – dijo Vanko

De repente en el pecho de la armadura Dinamo Carmesí salió una cuenta regresiva de dos minutos.

- qué es eso – dijo Iron Man

- he activado la secuencia de autodestrucción, sé que sobrevivirás pero ese edificio se destruirá, apuesto que quieres rescatar a las personas que viven aquí o no Iron Man – dijo Vanko

- Jarvis cuantas personas viven en este edificio – dijo Iron Man

- de acuerdo con mis sensores solo una persona señor, la señorita Rei Ayanami – dijo Jarvis

- no Rei – dijo Iron Man muy preocupado

- señor los propulsores de la armadura Mar 1 están en línea de nuevo y listo para ser usado – dijo Jarvis

- fantástico – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man activo sus propulsores de vuelo y fue volando hacia la entrada del apartamento de Rei, se sorprendió que Rei estuviera afuera.

- Rei que estás haciendo aquí – dijo Iron Man

- oí sonidos raros así que salí para ver lo que estaba pasando, luego vi tu batalla contra ese sujeto de color carmesí – dijo Rei

- bien no hay tiempo, toma mi mano hay que salir de aquí el edificio va a explotar en poco más de un minuto – dijo Iron Man

- espera un poco – dijo Rei

Rei entro a su departamento para sacar las rosas que Shinji le regalo esta tarde y una vez que la tomo salió del apartamento.

Una vez afuera Iron Man la levanto con sus brazos y activo sus propulsores para irse del lugar lo más lejos posible antes de que explote la armadura del Dinamo Carmesí.

En poco tiempo la armadura exploto causando que el edificio se colapsada por la explosión.

Iron Man llevo a Rei a un tejado de otro edificio que estaba lo bastante lejos del lugar de explosión, una vez en el tejado Iron Man se quitó el casco de la armadura para hablar con Rei.

- que ha pasado esta noche Shinji – dijo Rei

- bueno recibí una señal de emergencia que unos trenes habían colapsado, me puse la armadura Mark 1 para ver lo que podía hacer, una vez ahí descubrí que los trenes eran de una colisión pero de hace varios años, pronto ese sujeto llamado Ivan Vanko alias el Dinamo Carmesí me ataco, trate de vencerlo pero mis armas eran totalmente inútiles, descubrí que él tiene una versión menos potente del reactor ARK – dijo Shinji

- un reactor ARK – interrumpió Rei

- sí, la razón es que el padre de Ivan era un físico ruso llamado Anton Vanko trabajo con Yinsen en la creación del reactor ARK, pero Yinsen descubrió que el planeaba vender el reactor ARK a grupos terroristas así que lo denuncio y fue arrestado, el culpa a Yinsen por eso y quiere destruirme ya que él fue mi mentor, también descubrió que yo soy Iron Man, bueno ordene a Jarvis que bloqueada sus sistema de control remoto ya que él estaba controlando la armadura a control remoto, planeaba usar esa señal para saber dónde está e ir a atraparlo pero activo la secuencia de autodestrucción para destruir la armadura e impedir que yo sepa donde esta – dijo Shinji

- cree que él le diga al mundo que tú eres Iron Man Shinji – dijo Rei

- Jarvis ha revisado toda la internet pero no hay noticia que yo soy Iron Man, creo que Ivan Vanko no le va a decir a nadie que yo soy Iron Man Rei – dijo Shinji

- porque estas tan seguro, no dijo que quiere vengarse de ti lo que tu mentor le hizo a su padre - dijo Rei

- Ivan sabe que si el mundo sabe que yo soy Iron Man mis enemigos irán a atacarme, y él quiere destruirme personalmente por lo tanto no quiere que nadie más me destruya – dijo Shinji

- creo que entiendo- dijo Rei

- el Dinamo Carmesí volverá Rei y la próxima vez que lo vea será más poderoso que nunca, pero cuando llegue ese día yo tendré desarrollado algo que pueda enfrentarlo – dijo Shinji

- ya veo – dijo Rei

- Rei ahora que tu departamento ha sido destruido supongo que tendrán que buscar un nuevo lugar para que puedas vivir, espero que sea en un barrio mucho mejor que este – dijo Shinji

De repente se escucharon el sonidos de helicópteros, Shinji se puso el casco de nuevo antes de que alguien notara que Rei estaba con Iron Man sin casco.

Los helicópteros aterrizaron al apartamento y aparecieron un montón de gente de negro y apuntaron con sus armas a Iron Man, Iron Man sabía quiénes eran, son la Sección 2 la fuerza de seguridad de Nerv

- Iron Man por órdenes del comandante Ikari estas bajo arresto por destruir un edificio y poner en peligro uno de los pilotos de Nerv – dijo el oficial al mando de la Sección 2

- destruir, no fui yo, fue el Dinamo Carmesí, yo salve a Rei – dijo Iron Man

- quítate la armadura o abriremos fuego – dijo el oficial al mando

- no lo creo – dijo Iron Man

Los miembros de la Sección 2 está comenzando a prepararse para disparar, Iron Man también comenzó a cargar sus repulsores, pero entes de que comenzaran a pelear Rei se puso en frente de Iron Man.

- señor Iron Man no destruyo el edificio fue el Dinamo Carmesí, además el me salvó de morir durante el derrumbe – dijo Rei

- eso no importa tenemos órdenes del comandante Ikari de arrestar a Iron Man – dijo el oficial al mando

- un minuto saben que soy inocente y aun así me van a arrestar que acaso ustedes no tienen sentido común – dijo Iron Man

- somos soldados obedecemos ordenes – dijo el oficial al mando

- pero yo no soy soldado, por lo tanto no voy a escucharlos, así que me voy – dijo Iron Man

Iron Man activo sus propulsores de vuelo y voló a gran velocidad tanto que ningún miembro de la Sección 2 pudo ni siquiera disparar.

- escapo el comandante Ikari no va a estar feliz, bien Rei Ayanami debemos llevarte al cuartel – dijo el oficial al mando

- si señor – dijo Rei Ayanami

Mientras tanto en Nerv

Gendo Ikari está totalmente enojado, el Dinamo Carmesí fue derrotado por Iron Man e Ivan Vanko desapareció totalmente, parece como si el mismo viento lo llevo, además Iron Man aun esta libre.

- porque Rei habrá defendido a Iron Man – dijo el comandante Ikari

- recuerda que Iron Man la salvo de nuevo – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- eso es irrelevante – dijo el comandante Ikari

- Ikari sabes que Rei ha sido rescatada por Iron Man varias veces, de seguro Rei está muy agradecida a pesar de sus origines sigue siendo una persona – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

Luego la puerta de la oficina del comandante Ikari se abrió, y entro la capitán Misato Katsuragi.

- que le ofrece capitán Katsuragi – dijo el comandante Ikari

- señor he oído que el departamento de Rei fue destruido durante la batalla de Iron Man contra el Dinamo Carmesí – dijo Misato

- como lo sabe – dijo Gendo

- hay un video en internet de su batalla, parece que alguien grabo la batalla señor, donde va a vivir Rei de ahora en adelante comandante Ikari – dijo Misato

- va a quedarse aquí en la sede de Nerv hasta que encontremos una nueva residencia que pueda vivir – dijo el comandante Ikari

- puedo ofrecer que Rei viva en mi departamento, tengo un total de tres habitaciones para dormir a mí no me molestaría – dijo Misato, ella sabía sobre las condiciones que Rei vivía desde hace un tiempo, pero cuando trataba de que ella viviera con ella era denegada, espera que a causa de este acontecimiento sea diferente

- denegado – dijo el comandante Ikari

- pero señor creo – dijo Misato

- lo que usted cree es irrelevante – dijo el comandante Ikari

- lo siento por interrumpir pero creo que no sería malo de que la Primera Elegida viva con la capitán Katsuragi, ella estaría mucho más seguro si esta con nuestro jefe de operaciones, pero como usted es su tutor comandante Ikari es su elección – dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

- está bien, la Primera Elegida vivirá con usted hasta nuevo aviso, pero recuerda capitán Katsuragi ella es una piloto en primer lugar – dijo el comandante Ikari

- si señor – dijo Misato

Aeropuerto

- última llamada al vuelo a Moscú 2, repito última llamada al vuelo a Moscú 2 – dijo

Ivan Vanko está por tomar ese vuelo de regreso a Rusia.

- Shinji Ikari esta vez me venciste pero una vez que construya una armadura mejor voy a regresar para destruirte, más te vale que te prepares – pensó Ivan Vanko

Mientras tanto casa de Shinji

Shinji llego a su casa, se quitó su armadura de Iron Man Mark 1.

- me pregunto quién ha contratado al Dinamo Carmesí, es la segunda vez que contratan a un súper villano para destruirme – pensó Shinji

Luego comenzó a bostezar.

- lo voy a pensar mañana, esta noche debo irme a dormir pensó Shinji

Shinji fue a su habitación, se puso su piyama y se acostó para dormir, después de pasar tres noche sin dormir este día va a dormir.

Fin del capítulo, espero críticas y sugerencias

Puse la historia de Iván Vanko inspirándome cuando vi la película de Iron Man 2


End file.
